My time on Earth
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: sequel to The Girl from Anaheim. Anna wakes up without a brother, and now they are on earth. Yes, I'll use episodes from the actual story, but may also make up my own episodes as well. Rated T for blood,violence,and possible language.also,history of Anna!
1. arriving on earth

**Anna: Well you hurry up! **

**Little voice: sorry, I had to go! **

**Anna: So, are you ready to hear the rest? **

**two voices: Yes!**

**Canard: yay! **

**Anna: Canard? *cocked eyebrow***

**Canard: sorry, but seriously, Wing's never really told me how devastating life must of been without me! *flashes smile at the camera* **

**Anna: *rolls eyes* oh, of course... we didn't know how we could ever get along without the brave, noble, and vain Canard Thunderbeak to guide us! (sarcastically)**

**Canard: say all you want, but admit it! You missed your big brother! **

**Anna: *trying to hide a smile* That I did (hugs Canard) **

**Little voice: awe! **

**Litte Voice2: Come on! Finish the story already!

* * *

**

The aerowing landed next to a few trees, as to hide mostly from civilians not looking for it. Duke looked back at Anna as he unbuckled.

"I'll stay with her." He volunteered.

"Oh no, I will. She needs medical attention fast. I mean, who knows how bad it could be." Tanya insisted.

"Annie?" Nosedive questioned as he stood up from the pilot seat to walk over.

"Nosedive, sit down." Wildwing said softly. Nosedive ignored him, trying to walk over. But Wildwing grabbed him, and in one motion forced him to sit down in the pilot seat.

"I said sit down!" he said more crossly. Then he realized he had been a little too cross with his brother. "Sorry. I know you love her Dive, but we don't need anymore people crowding around without medical education." he explained, and Nosedive eased a bit, still looking back as Tanya sat down.

"Go ahead guys, I should be able to get her fixed up without a whole bunch of ducks standing around."

"No, this is a strange planet. We all experience it together." Wildwing said. Tanya shook her head as she beckoned him over with a finger. She whispered something in his ear and he straightened up.

"Okay guys, I think she's right. Let's go see what's up. By the time we get back, Anna should be in a stable condition." he said, beckoning everyone out the door. Nosedive stared at Anna for another brief second and saw that Duke was as well. Duke then met his eyes and beckoned him out the door with him.

"She'll be alright, kid. Tanya went to medical school." Duke insisted as he wrapped an arm around the younger duck's shoulders encouraging.

"mmm..." he said, looking up at the sign they had come up to as he read it aloud. "Welcome to Anaheem, home of the mighty frogs!" he said, pronouncing Anaheim wrong.

"Sorta looks like... Puckworld." Wildwing inquired.

"Yeah, only with better weather." Mallory added.

"Impossible! I mean, we're not even in our own universe anymore, are we?" Nosedive asked.

(a/n: yeah, I know Tanya says that, but she's on the ship tending to Annie's wounds so, you know, deal with it! lol... on with the story :))

"yeah, for all we know this place is populated with giant slugs, and humongous beetles..." Mallory said, trailing off and shaking at the thought. Nosedive stopped though, looking through bushes. He saw millions of stores lined up behind an archway that read "Anaheim Mall"

"Yeah, more like serious civilization here, kiddies!" he said, walking through as the others followed.

"We can't be sure of this place guys. We need to do a full search of this place, see what these guys are really like." Mallory said, glaring around.

"I'm with ya Mal! I say we scope out that comic book shop!" Nosedive said.

"Most of these guys are like Anna. Humans or whatever she called them." Duke said as he and Wildwing walked towards a store with a hot dog going through a globe spinning on top.

"Wiener world." Wildwing read, turning to Duke. "You suppose that's the name of this place?" he asked. Just then, some guy came out of the doors carrying groceries.

"Hey, excuse me buddy. What planet is this?" Duke asked, walking up to him. The man took one look, dropped his groceries, and ran.

"hmph! You'd think the guy had never seen a duck before!" Duke said, rolling his eyes. Wildwing just stared incredulously at Duke.

They finally rejoined Nosedive and Mallory at the comic book store.

"Friends of yours?" the guy behind the counter said, looking back at Nosedive. Wildwing could guess Nosedive had already made small talk with these two weird looking teens. They looked to be about Anna's age, if not a few years older.

"Yeah, you know, I'm kinda the leader of the group." Nosedive said, looking through a book.

Wildwing picked up a water gun, and pointed it at Grin, not meaningfully, as he pulled the trigger. It squirted in Grin's face, proving to only be water. Wildwing cocked an eyebrow at it as a grin excaped.

"They must have some interesting wars on this planet." he said, laughing at the toy gun.

"If you ask me, man. This place has all the necessities of life!" Nosedive said, walking over as the group joined together.

"Yeah, but do they have hockey?" Wildwing asked, looking around.

"Well they must! Doesn't everybody?" Mallory asked, looking around at her fellow ducks.

"You guys into Hockey!" said the teenage boy, walking over. "Well then follow me my fellow dudes and dudettes!" he said, leading them out the back of the store.

"The Anaheim Pond!" he said, pointing over. "Best hockey rink in the world!" he then muttered, "also the emptiest."

"Come on. Let's go check it out." Wildwing commanded, walking over.

* * *

Tanya finished patching Anna up and wiped her hands clean of any excess blood she had got on her.

"Alright Anna, now it's up to you." she said, looking back at the human who lay completely still.

_"Destiny." The girl spun in a circle, trying to see through the mist at who might be speaking. _

_"It's your destiny." _

_"Your destiny." _

_"You're the only one who could do it." _

_"Destiny." the voices echoed all around her until everything went black...

* * *

_"Alright guys, we got ourselves a contract!" Wildwing said excitedly. "Come on, lets go tell Anna and Tanya!" The ducks walked back across town to the trees they had hid behind the trees.

"We'll park the aerowing behind the pond for now until we can get further fundings to set up a secret headquarters beneath the pond." Wildwing said as they opened the doors and boarded. There, they found Tanya sitting in the chair, looking like she was dozing off here and there. Anna still slept in the bed as well.

"Tanya." Wildwing whispered, shaking her slightly. She awoke instantly, looking up at her. then, she turned her attention to Anna.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I um, you know, got her patched up but uh, I think she might need a blood transfusion. I think her body might be able to, you know, restore the blood cells, but if she's not awake by morning, I'd say we better find someone with, you know, ab negative blood type." Tanya informed.

"I'm ab negative." Duke said, overhearing.

"Don't worry Duke. It's only if she doesn't wake up in the morning, which she should if I'm right." Tanya said, glancing at Anna before strapping in.

"Well, come on guys. Let's go. Tell me about all you've found so far!" she said, changing her tone to exciting, obviously trying to get their minds off the Thunderbeaks.

* * *

"Ugh..." Anna woke up in the aerowing. The ducks were all there, sleeping here and there.

"Mmm, I guess we're stranded somewhere." she decided, standing up. She was lightheaded at first, but quickly recovered.

"Huh, it's gonna take a lot more than a little blood loss to stop Anna Thunderbeak." she muttered, walking over to the kitchen part of the aerowing. It was like an aircraft camper. She pulled a coffee maker from the cupboards along with coffee mix and french vanilla creamer. She was thankful for Mallory, cause if not, it wouldn't even be there. Duke Canard and Wildwing liked it black, Grin and Tanya settled for Hot chocolate and, well, Nosedive wasn't allowed to it, in fear he may go into Hyperactive breakdown, or to keep him from annoying Wildwing. She remembered the first time she found this about all the ducks. It was the first morning they were all at the base. She let the coffee heat and filled her cup with creamer as she sat in one of the chairs, sipping away at it, wrapping herself in a blanket. As she watched the others sleep, she noticed one flaw. Canard was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably up front in the co-pilot seat where I can't see him." she muttered, taking another sip. There was no way she was going up to find out, though, in fear of accidently stepping on someone. Sleeping bags were everywhere, and as she took another sip, she saw Duke wriggle his beak. He was closest to her. She figured it was from sleeping until he wriggled it again. Suddenly, his eye popped open and he stared up at her. She looked down at him.

"Oh sure, don't bother making me any." he groaned, standing up and stretching. He looked at his watch that read 5 A.M. He stared back at her, squinting his eyes in disbelief at her.

"Really? This early?" he said, standing up and standing in front of her, arms open. She set her coffee on the table and stood up, welcoming the only hug she would probably receive from Duke L'Orange.

"Oh well, at least you're awake. Tanya was afraid you'd need a blood transfusion." Duke said walking over to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup as he sat in a chair next to her.

"How you feelin?" he finally asked.

"I'm okay. What about you guys. And why is Canard up in the co-pilot seat instead of strewn all over the place like the rest of you?" she asked. His eyes went wide at this, worrying Anna.

"Duke, where's my brother?" she asked.

"I was..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was hoping I wasn't going to be the one to hafta tell ya." he said slowly. This made her eyes widen more.

"Duke, where's my brother!"

* * *

**little voice: nutter potty brake! Be right back! **

**Anna: Ugh, hurry up! **

**Canard: You do care! **

**Anna: Don't flatter yourself. I was shocked that you weren't there, that's all. **

**Canard: admit it! You like me! **

**Anna: Well, I'm kinda supposed to. You're my brother! **

**Canard: awe shucks! **

**Anna: alright guys *to audience* r&r and um, I'm going to probably hit Canard over the head with the forget me stick because, he's bugging me! **

**Canard: Hey! **

**Anna: Seriously! On your next resume, put down annoying as all hell!  
**


	2. what happened?

**Anna: alright, suppose I should get to this now... **

**Canard: Yeah! I wanna see your reaction when you find out the most important duck ever is gone for good! **

**Anna: You came back, didn't ya *annoyed tone***

**Canard: HEY! **

**Anna: on with the story *said quickly*

* * *

**Anna stared at Duke in disbelief. Duke looked heart broken at her.

"Duke, what happened?" she asked.

"Annie, you're not going to like it..." he said, trailing off.

"Duke, what happened!" she demanded this time.

"He um... here, I'll tell you the whole story from the time you passed out..." Duke trailed off, letting her gather what had happened up to that point.

With that Duke told about how they had given chase to Dragaunus and how Canard had sacrificed himself for them to be able to follow Dragaunus.

"But, he promised me. He promised he'd still be there when I woke up." she insisted, feeling uncontrollable sobs come. She dropped her cup of coffee, but Duke recovered it before it could hit the floor.

"Annie, it's okay." he tried, but all he could do was hold her as she was suddenly in his arms, crying.

"Don't worry Anna. We'll get him back." Came Wildwing's voice, and she saw that he had been standing there for possibly two minutes. He moved past them to the coffee maker, pouring him some black coffee and then putting some more on for Mallory when she got up. Then he got out a few packages of hot chocolate and laid them on the counter as well.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, it's dimensional Limbo, you know? What goes in must come out eventually. I mean, Dragaunus got out. Don't worry, we'll get Canard out." Wildwing insisted, sitting down next to them.

"Thanks Wing. Now, I think you guys owe me an explanation of where the hell we are." she said, standing up and feeling the pain shoot through her leg again.

"Whoa, before you go anywhere Anna, we gotta see what your damage is so you don't think you can do something when you can't." Wildwing said, walking over to Tanya and nudging her gently.

"Huh?" she said pulling on her glasses. She stood up, walking over to Anna.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake." Tanya said, hugging her.

"I am to, thanks to you." Anna said gratefully, sitting back down waiting for Tanya to continue.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get some, hot choc- hot choc-, you know, hot cocoa." she said, stumbling over the word chocolate.

Tanya sat down next to Anna and hugged her again.

"Now, there are some things you gotta watch for like you left leg..." she said, pointing to the wrap around it. "You got it sprained bad. like, fractured sprained. So, I'm making you walk on these..." Tanya reached over and grabbed crutches.

"Seriously! I walked over to get my coffee and just stood up!" Anna defended.

"Well, then you got your excercise on it for today. You are using these!" Tanya ordered.

"Also, don't do too many things with your stomach because, you know, the stitching could get torn. So, you know, no reaching for anything or stretching that area too much. Mmm, lets see, what else did I find..." Tanya narrowed her eyes at Anna playfully. Oh yeah, your wrist. it's just a slight sprain. Should be healed completely if you're good with it, by the end of this week or the middle of next week." Tanya finished, crossing her arms across her chest proudly.

"Okay, so can I go see where we are now?" she asked, almost standing up without the crutches.

"ahem." Tanya said, and Anna rolled her eyes, grabbing the crutches and putting them under each armpit.

"Here." Tanya said, adjusting them so they set a little higher to give her more support.

"Thanks Tawny. Now then, who's coming with me?" she asked, looking at Wildwing and Duke expectantly.

"Is Mallory seriously sleeping as late as Nosedive would?" Wildwing asked, looking over, seeming to try to change the subject.

"Come on, kid. I'll even show you where we got a gig in hockey." Duke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders playfully as he opened the side door.

"Seriously?" she asked, excited that it had worked out.

"Well yeah, I mean, Mighty Frogs aren't exactly roll models to the people. I guess they sucked so that there was no official team. Now, though, we are the official team of this town. Anaheem?" he asked, pronouncing it wrong again. Anna's eyes widened.

"Mighty Frogs? Anaheim!" he said, pronouncing it right.

"what is it?" he asked as they got outside into the sunrise. She looked at the stadium.

"No way!" she said, limping around in a circle looking across town.

"We need a car, seriously! I wanna see this town, see what's changed!" she said excitedly.

"Slow down Annie, what do ya mean?" Duke asked, looking at her oddly.

"Duke, this is my town. The one I was in when Selena beat me..." she trailed off, shock covering her face. "Wait a minute, I wonder what happened to that bitch..." she said in thought.

"Slow down, Annie. First thing's first. We're going to the mall." Duke said, grinning. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Nosedive told me that he missed his comic book collection, and then he mentioned how much you used to read them with him so... i thought you might wanna restock your collection from earth." she looked down guiltily.

"Duke, I um... I have a sorta confession. Don't tell Nosedive, but... I never had comics when on earth. It's not that I didn't like them, but the only ones I really paid attention to were the ones in the Newspaper. My love rested with books, depending on the genre." she admitted.

"Oh, so you don't wanna stock up?" he asked, looking back at the aerowing as they walked further and farther away as they edged closer to the Mall with every step they took.

"No, oh hell no. I can't pass up an opportunity like this to beat Nosedive in stocking up first." she said, grinning.

Upon arriving at the comic book store, Duke walked in first.

"Hey, where's the rest of the gang?" Anna recognized the voice as she followed Duke in. She saw her old friends, Thrash and Mookie. They were cousins, and they used to hang out with her at school when she wasn't with Jake. Jake! Where was he now? She would have to look for him later.

"Thrash! Mook!" she said, coming out from behind Duke.

"Anna!" they exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter and taking turns giving her a hug pass the crutches.

"Anna, what happened to you!" Thrash asked.

"Yeah, like we totally thought that bitch killed you!" Mookie added.

"Guys, guys. I'm alright. Hanging with this possy." she said, rolling her eyes as she pointed back to Duke. Duke was lost, but had a poker face and listened intently.

"Wicked scar Annie." Thrash commented. Anna looked at him with her head cocked.

"Have you not had a mirror? Cause if so, you are awesome at fixing her hair with no mirror." Mook added.

"um, Duke? Wicked scar?" she asked, looking back at Duke. Duke looked away guiltily.

"Thrash, you got a mirror?" Anna asked.

"Here." Thrash said, picking up a hand one off the counter. She saw a scar running diagonal across her left eye. She had to admit, though, the pony tail she had make shifted that morning wasn't bad for no mirror.

"Dragaunus?" she asked, looking back at Duke. Duke shrugged.

"Only you know that, Annie. We don't know what he did. All we know is one second Henry is over the radio telling us you're gone, and then the next minute, we see you bloody hanging over incineration rays." Duke put his input in.

"Holy cow, Annie!" Mookie said, her eyes brightening.

"Wow, guys. What did you mean before. That bitch killed me?" she asked, eyeing them thoughtfully.

"Here, we video taped the news when it came on. We couldn't stop watching it over and over again, just to hear your name again. Jake went crazy." thrash muttered the last part.

"Jake." Anna muttered, following Thrash as he led her and Duke to the back with a bunch of tapes laying around.

"Here." he said, offering them the couch as they all sat down as he put the video cassette in the VCR. With that, he sat beside them as they witnessed what had happened after Anna left.

* * *

**Anna: wow, that sucked. sucky explanation. Oh well, if you didn't understand it, Anna used to know Thrash and Mookie before she was gone, and apparently Jake went crazy :)**

**Canard: why you smiling? **

**Anna: I have no idea... *looks down*  
**


	3. Anna dead or alive?

**Anna: so, I suppose you wanna know what the hell was on those tapes? **

**Canard: of course they wanna know. What, do you think your audience is stupid or something? **

**Anna: No, you said it so obviously you think so. **

**Canard: Do not! **

**anna: whatever, on with the story before anyone gets the wrong idea. in other words, shut up Canard!

* * *

**"In other news, a fourteen year old girl went missing yesterday. The first sign was when she wasn't at school and her guardian hadn't called the school." The news reporter said as he stacked some papers in front of him. "The school called the house recieving a suspicious story from Selena Cortez. The principal called the police immediately reporting that they should pop over to check on things. Captain Klegghorn had this to say..." the reporter trailed off to a video image of Klegghorn with his usual frown and a mic in front of his face.

"Well, we knocked on the door and when she growled an angry retort at us to go away, we barged in. She was taken completely by suprise, dropping something we later recovered as weed. Drugs were coated throughout the house along with many empty and full alcohol bottles. We arrested her right away and went upstairs to see if Anna was upstairs. I myself knew her personally and wanted to apologize for sticking her in such a place after we saw Selena downstairs with her drugs and alcohol. But, upon arriving upstairs to her room, we found blood all over the place. No body though..." he trailed off, and Anna swore that he wiped his eye, perhaps a tear. The video image disappeared as the reporter came back on.

"it is said that Selena will be tried for illegal drugs and 2nd degree murder. Still no report on finding the body... in other news, local 13 year old rescues kitten from a..." Mookie shut the tv off, looking over to Anna who had a frightened look in her eyes. She looked over at Duke who had a look on his face.

"You didn't say anything about Selena being that bad." he said, looking stern and shocked at the same time.

"I didn't want anyone to worry." she said and Mookie and Thrash both got the same look on their faces this time as Duke.

"What do you mean you didn't want anyone to worry! Annie, you didn't tell us anything about that shit. Can you imagine our horror when we realized you could be dead! All because you didn't tell anyone?" Thrash said.

"I was fourteen! I thought, I don't know, if I told anyone I would have to serve up my time. Klegghorn said foster care or juvi. I thought of I went to him and told him I didn't want to live with Selena he would send me off to Juvi."

"Why the hell would you have juvi?" Duke asked. Thrash and Mookie had the same question planted on their face.

"It doesn't matter, right? It's in the past. Right now, you gotta tell me where Jake is." she said, looking back at them expectantly. Mookie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Annie, he's going to flip out. You were presumed dead and his grades dropped."

"He was a 4.0 student!" Anna exclaimed.

"Exactly. You disappeared and his grades dropped. He stopped hanging out with us at lunch. He wouldn't pay attention in class. Finally sophomore year, he dropped out." Thrash said. "From what I hear, he still lives in the same place if you wanna try to go talk to him. He might think it's us just trying to get him to do something."

"I saw his mom in the store the other day. She's worried about him, and so sad, quote 'a nice girl like you died' unquote."

"Shit. I gotta go talk to him!" Anna said, standing up and wincing at the pain in her ankle.

"You're not going anywhere too far." Duke said, standing up to help her.

"Duke he's two blocks from here. Two blocks from his house is the school. Then one block from his house is my house." she insisted, walking out of the backroom.

"Annie, if he listens to you, tell him we are still at the comic shop."

"Well do guys. It was good to see ya again. And thanks." she said, walking out the door.

"This way." she directed Duke as they walked down the streets.

* * *

"This is it." Anna said, remembering the house and practically limp running up to the door on her crutches.

she rang the doorbell as Duke came to stand by her on the front steps.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." came a call from inside. In front of Anna, as the door opened, stood a young woman with brown hair up in a pony tail. She had a t shirt on with black sweats.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and Anna recognized her voice. It was Jessica, Jake's older sister by two years. Well, if she was seventeen and supposed to be a senior this year in school, she supposed that Jessica was probably on brake from college. and she didn't recognize her. What the hell!

"Jessica?" she just asked.

"Yeah? You looking for me?" she asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Anna asked, looking at Jessica hopefully. A blank look came across her face as she just shook her head.

"I wish I did. But no, I don't. Who are you?" Jess asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"It's me, Anna." she insisted. Jess looked at her weird.

"That's not funny. If Thrash sent you over here to pretend to be Anna, you can go tell him it's not funny. He knows what that did to your family." Jess said as Anna saw a tear slip.

"No, it's true. I need to see Jake."

"Why? Why would Thrash do this! We've been through enough, thank you!" with that, Jessica slammed the door in Anna's face. Anna felt tears come to her eyes.

"Jake." she muttered, turning towards Duke. "I need to talk to him. Tell him I'm still alive. But how can I when they think I'm dead! They just think I'm some prank!" she said, tears slipping down her face as she looked at Duke.

"Wait, sweetheart. I think I gotta plan." he said, smiling. Anna looked at him weird.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"You remember that cop. From the tv?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" she asked, not following.

"Well, all we gotta do is talk to that cop. Who else but Jake and his family, who might I remind you are ignoring you, would know the real Anna?" Duke asked. Anna's eyes brightened.

"Duke, you're a genius!" she said, hugging him excitedly.

"It's like I don't have to try." he said, smiling. "First things first, though, we gotta go to the others. I mean, I don't suppose the police station is anywhere near here and Tanya would hate me for letting you walk on your ankle this long." he added.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Tanya said as they walked in, Duke piggy backing Anna. Anna slid off into a chair.

"Annie!" Nosedive said happily, coming over and hugging her. "I was so freaked!" he said, coming out of the hug and looking at her.

"I'm fine, Dive. Not as light headed as I should be either." she said, looking thoughtful.

"That's true. You should be seeing swirling circles by now from all that blood loss." Tanya added.

"Hey, she's strong." Wildwing added for her.

"So, what have we figured out with the stadium?" Duke asked, looking at Wing, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, with the fundings from us becoming the town's hockey team, we will be able to invest in building a whole entire secret headquarters beneath the base." Wildiwng said proudly.

"Wait, didn't Canard say something about a vehicle in the back?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, he told me that we had a vehicle in the back called a migrator along with two duck cycles." Wildwing answered.

"Wait, so we coulda saved walking and drove in that!" Anna said, looking angry. "Well, come on then. I gotta go see the captain of police!" Anna growled.

"What for?" Tanya asked.

"Everyone thinks she's dead." Duke said calmly for Anna.

"Alright, we'll work on the underground while you two take the migrator and make everyone see she's alive." Wildwing said.

"You sure Wing? I mean, the underground's going to be my home too, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't help." she said.

"Yeah, but in your condition you would probably get in the way anyways, no offense. You take Duke and go show your world you're still alive and in good condition." he stopped what he said. "Or, you know, at least still alive." he added once he realized he had said "good" condition.

* * *

"Captain, there is a young lady here to see her. Says her name's Anna." came a pager over Klegghorn's desk. Klegghorn muttered something incoherent under his breath before pressing the callback button.

"send her in." he said, sounding annoyed.

When he sat back in his chair, waiting, he saw the door open to reveal a young woman with familiar brown hair and blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked, picking up a doughnut and taking a bite.

"yes. No one else will believe me, so I came to you." she said as a duck walked in behind her. He spit out the doughnut in surprise.

"A life size duck!" he said astonished.

"Don't worry Captain. He's harmless. And I'm still alive." she said, holding up her hands in defense.

"Still alive?" he asked.

* * *

**Anna: alright, now it all comes down to Capi. Will he believe her, or will he kick her out like Jess did? Well, hope you guys like it so far and thanks for reading. **

**Canard: wow. Jess is a bitch. **

**Anna: she isn't! she was just confused at the time, that's all. **

**Canard: Oh sure, sure. *rolls eyes***

**Anna: Canard, do I have to hit you over the head with the forget me stick again?  
**


	4. Convincing Klegghorn

**Anna: okay, lets see if we can get back to this and-**

**Wildwing: Hey, anna, you seen Canard? **

**Anna: Um, no *looks away suspiciously***

**Wildwing: Anna! **

**Anna: what, it's not like he's upstairs locked in a closet unconscious or anything...

* * *

**"Still alive?" The captain asked again, staring at her in awe.

"Yes. Capi, do you recognize me?" she asked and he looked in thought.

"Pager said you said your name was Anna?" he said.

"Yes!" she insisted. Klegghorn shook his head.

"I thought that prank was over. You know, kid. You can get in a lot of trouble playing pranks on police forces." he said, rubbing his chin.

"No, not you too. Come on, Klegghorn, it's me. It's Anna." she insisted. "Anna Heart."

"Prove you're Anna." Klegghorn said. "Why was she living with Selena in the first place?" he asked suspiciously.

"well **I **was living with Selena because you made a deal with me that if I had a good year or two in Foster care then I didn't have to do Juvi." she said. Klegghorn looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright, you've done your homework. Okay then, why would Anna have Juvi?" he asked. Anna looked back at Duke who held a content look. He didn't show emotion, holding a poker face, but she knew that he wouldn't leave if she asked him too. And she couldn't leave the question unanswered either.

"Stealing." she decided to leave it at that to not make Duke suspicious.

"What?" Klegghorn asked.

_oh great _Anna thought, knowing she couldn't avoid not telling Duke while telling Klegghorn.

"um, really capi? In front of..." she trailed off pointing behind her. he just crossed his arms and gave her a look that said _don't say anything if you don't know_.

"Crap. Okay, car jacking, shop lifting, harming of citizens, whatever you would call that..." she trailed off on that subject, "But hey, it was unintentional and they shoulda stayed outta my way." she defended herself.

"Wow, you really did do your homework." Klegghorn muttered. He looked in thought.

"Come on Captain, you know me! Look at my face without the scar running down my eye. look into my familiar blue eyes, or picture me with bruises all over the place because of Selena. Anything..." she trailed off. The captain blew out before the next question.

"Alright, Anna. If you really are Anna, answer me this. I'm the only one who knows her real name. Her birth name. Do you? Who was Anna Heart's biological family, and what was Anna's first and middle name." he asked, seeming to believe her, but wanting further proof to be sure. She smiled, happy she at least knew this.

"Her mother was Ruby Anna Heart. Her father was Joseph Phillip Heart. Her brother was Jason Joseph Heart, and she was Destiny Angel Heart." she said proudly.

Klegghorn stood up slowly and gave her look she probably wouldn't see from him for a long time. He walked so they were eye to eye and spoke.

"Annie, that's really you isn't it." he said.

"Yeah Capi, I'm back." she said as he hugged her.

**Nosedive: WOW! TIME OUT! Hold on a second. Capi hugged her, or someone for that matter! holy crap! **

**Anna: Nosedive, really. Klegghorn ain't all that bad. Just, hardly ever let his feelings show. I was surprised myself actually when he actually hugged me! **

**Nosedive: wow, we gotta black mail him for that. **

**Anna: Only if you wanna end up like Canard *glares* on with the story...

* * *

**Klegghorn drove them down to the news station, Anna riding up in the middle while Duke rode on the right side.

"Anna, I gotta tell ya, this will be one hell of a story. They might even let Selena out. I mean, in 3 years instead of lifetime sentence at least. Without the murder on her hands, she would only be charged with six years, and three of those are up." Klegghorn said.

"At least I don't have to live with her or ever see her again." Anna said happily before looking over at Duke. Duke gave her an encouraging smile but she knew something was bugging him.

The cop car pulled up to the News station, and klegghorn got out of the car. Duke followed suit and Anna slid out his door.

"Captain Klegghorn, what are you doing down here?" asked the guy sitting at the front desk as they walked in.

"I got a story for ya." he said.

"Oh, and what's that."

"Headline, murdered girl back from the dead." Klegghorn said, and the guy looked behind Klegghorn at Anna.

"Is that the girl from two or three years ago? I thought you filed that report yourself."

"I did. But that's just it. I want you guys t show the world that she's alive and I-" he trailed off before continuing, huffing. "I was wrong."

"Can we interview her duck friend as well?" he asked.

"Jim... do whatever you want. I just delivered the girl. Ask the duck yourself." Klegghorn said.

"Hey, the duck has a name!" Duke said hot headily.

"Duke, calm down." Anna said, knowing they should watch the way they acted, especially at a news station.

"Duke huh?" Jim asked. "Last name?"

"L'Orange." Duke said, calming down.

"Okay, we'll set up seperate interviews for-"

"No. We are in the same room for the interview." Anna insisted.

"Alright. Thank you captain. We'll take it from here. Follow me." Jim said, waving a hand as he led them down a hallway.

* * *

**Anna: alright, sorry if that was hard to follow, but Anna is getting interviewed. She's basically hoping that after everyone who doesn't believe her sees it on tv that she is the real thing, they will believe her and everything will go great. Meanwhile, Duke is the first duck interviewed. lol **

**Canard: Ugh, what happened. **

**Wildwing: Canard, where were you? **

**Canard: I woke up in a closet upstairs... **

**Wildwing: Anna! **

**Anna: uh oh *runs away*  
**


	5. Interview

**Anna: *whispering* okay, now we'll get to see where Anna and Duke's interview takes them. **

**Wildwing: ha ha, found ya! **

**Anna: Ahh!

* * *

**Anna and Duke followed Jim Franklin down the hallway to a room that had above it, "Interviewing room".

"Alright, Trisha Green should be in there. I called her while we walked down here, as you guys heard, so she knows the bits of details that she needs to get some questions to ask you guys. And don't worry, she's not the usual reporter who will switch your words around. She's the truthful reporter that every News station needs." he rolled his eyes as he opened the door for them. They walked in and saw Trisha sitting on one chair with two empty chairs across from them in front of a green screen with a camera set up pointed at them.

"Don't worry. If you stutter over your words, we can edit it out. It's not live." Trisha said with a sweet voice as she saw the uneasy look that crossed Duke and Anna's face as they saw the camera. Her hair was black, mid back length, and pulled up in a bun. She had green penetrating eyes and beautiful complexion.

"Thanks." Anna muttered, sitting on the chair closest to the green screen while Duke sat next to her. Trisha held up a remote and pressed a button.

"Alright, we are live in 3, 2..." she trailed off, smiling at them encouragingly.

"We are here with Anna, the girl who was supposed to be beaten to death 2 years ago, and Duke L'Orange, a duck from a different planet. Well, I'll say there's a story here..." she trailed off, smiling at them before continuing. "Wouldn't you? Okay, so I think the real question on everyone's mind is how did you guys meet, or very well, where have you been the past few years while you were presumed dead?" Trisha asked the first question, directed mostly at Anna.

"Well, Trisha..." Anna said, surprised that her voice wasn't shaking and that she actually had a clue at where she was going with this. "Last time I was on earth, I was... trying to get away from Selena on my way to a friend's house. Jake. But, on my way, something happened. I walked into an alleyway, after hearing something suspicious. A sheet fell over me and when I ran out of the alleyway, I was on Puckworld, which is where Duke's from." she said.

"Oh, I see. And how did you two come to meet?" she asked the question again, not nagging, but more as a follow up to what Anna had just said.

"Well, it wasn't a pleasant meeting..." Duke said finally. "But, it was just like any other meeting. You're suspicious at first, and then find you can trust them. I followed a... not a friend, but more like a fellow ally out because he looked suspicious. Then I found him trying to kill her and her boyfriend because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen. So, I interveined. When Falcone, the bugger we're talking about, turned on me, Anna rushed in to save me." he said.

"Ooh, this is exciting!" Trisha said, smiling even brighter. "So, he wasn't the first duck you met on the planet?" she asked Anna.

"No, he was in the middle of the ducks I was meeting. The first one I met was Canard and his parents adopted me so I was his sister. Then, I met the Flashblades. Nosedive and Wildwing Flashblade. The brothers. Very soon after that, I met a... um..." she giggled a bit. "A very handsome duck by the name of Trenton. And, you know, he took me out on a date. That doesn't neccesarily mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend..." she glowered playfully at Duke. "But yes, Soon after I met Duke." she said.

"So, what did you do while you were on this planet, this Puckworld?" Trisha asked, obviously getting into it.

"Well, I um. I had a family. You see, the only reason I stood against Falcone in the first place was because he killed me and Canard's parents. I knew this because I found that bloody golden feather at the crime scene. After they were murdered, I and Canard lived in peace for a couple of months. Then Nosedive and Wildwing moved in after their dad died. We made one heck of a family, I tell you..." Anna said, smiling at the thought.

"So, what brought you back to Earth? How did you get back when you don't even know what brought you there and further more, why did you bring Duke along?" Trisha asked, obviously not having much time for this single broadcast.

"Well, we were giving chase to a saurian overlord named Dragaunus. I know this sounds like it's outta a comic book but trust me, it's all too real. That's how I got this scar running down my eye. It was from that saurian lizard. Anyways, we gave chase and I'm not really sure what happened cause I was outta it for the most part... So, maybe I'll let duke go from here." she said, nodding.

"Alright, well, we located Anna all bloodied hanging over incineration rays. We um, we had no idea what happened, but it was intense. Then, when we blew up the lizard's main tower, he tried to run away from us in his ship called the raptor. He opened a dimensional gateway to get away from us but we followed him in. This was with me, Anna, Tanya, Mallory, Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, and Canard. You might meet them later..."

"Yes, this Canard fellow you talk about seems like an interesting person. And the fact he took you in as his sister even though you were a different species." Trisha said to Anna.

"Actually, all but him. You see, during the chase, Dragaunus opened up an electromagnetic worm and Canard sacrificed himself to it so that we could carry on and catch Dragaunus." Duke looked down a little, and so did Anna. As she did, she saw a glimmer of gold around her neck. She didn't remember wearing a necklace. She picked it up, examining it.

A locket. A heart shaped locket. She opened it, and inside on one side was a picture of their family. It was Harry, Crystal, Canard and then her. Then on the other side it was another picture of just Canard and her.

"Anna?" Duke asked. She looked up, realizing they were still on camera.

"Yeah, um. What?" she asked.

"Trisha asked what you were going to do now that you're back on earth."

"I haven't really thought about that. I've already found two friends from back then, but I'm probably just gonna live with the ducks and go to college."

"Aren't you like, just now finished junior year, if you can even count the years you missed."

"Actually, last year I graduated from puckworld 51 High School." she said proudly. "Okay, admittingly, maybe I should make sure the degree is good for earth too, but it should I mean, those were really tough classes." she said smiling.

"Ooh, leading me to another question. You should stop answering so well!" Trisha said smiling.

"Were there any similarities you noticed between their planet and ours?" she asked Anna.

"Well, some. Their history was different. They, of course, had history class about a legendary duck named Drake Ducaine who is the one who stopped the saurians before thousands of years ago. But their media is very very similiar." she said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, like some of the song artists, like Linkin Park or Reba McEntire were named Linkin Puck and Reba Quackentire." she said.

"So basically duck puns?"

"Basically."

"Alright, well. Thank you so much for your time guys. And, hey. We gotta get the other ducks in here sometime." Trisha shot them a nice smile as she gestured for them to walk off as she walked over and shut the camera off.

"Wow, guys. That was awesome. Really. I enjoyed being the interviewer, and hey..." she trailed off. "Drive careful." she smiled as they walked out the door.

"Wow, for a reporter, she was really nice." Anna commented as they walked back down the hall.

"So, how'd it go?" Klegghorn greeted them.

"Good, actually. Can we go back and get the migrator now?" Anna asked politely. She was really happy and bubbly, and had no idea why.

"Sure kid. Let's go." Klegghorn said, waving them back to the car. Little did he suspect, though, that as he watched the news that night, he would not be able to believe the story about the saurian lizards.

* * *

**Anna: No! Wildwing! Hold on a second! I need to address my audience! **

**Wildwing: *lowers club in hand* oh, fine! **

**Anna: Okay, guys. I know I was making Klegghorn way too nice so, you know, had to throw in that little part at the end. So, you know, read and review while I run for my life... **

**Wildwing: *watches her run away for a second* hey, wait a minute. Anna! Anna, get back here!  
**


	6. Talking with Tanya

**Anna: Okay, we finally pried the club from Wildwing's hand. Kids these days. **

**Nosedive: Yeah, your welcome! **

**Anna: Thank you *smiles sweetly at him* **

**Canard: Your welcome too! **

**Anna: Yes, yes. If it wasn't for you saying it wasn't worth it and wasn't that bad, I would probably be lying in that same closet upstairs. **

**Canard: exactly. **

**Anna: Okay, now if we're done playing with the forget me stick, on with the story. **

**two little voices: finally! **

**Anna: what did I tell you about not talking? **

**Two little voices: sorry

* * *

**Duke and Anna arrived back at the pond.

"Guys, this is so cool! You gotta come see it!" Nosedive was the first of the ducks they saw. They followed Nosedive to an elevator.

They rode it down to a lower level and as they got out, they saw a whole base set up, with their very own bedrooms.

"You guys work fast..." Anna said.

"Well, we have yet to lay down carpet in the bedrooms. But we managed to get all of them painted. So, you know, don't get too comfortable in the rooms yet. Anna, we knew you liked blue... Duke, we weren't sure so we went with some color of dark ocean looking blue we found so it's just a little darker than Anna's..." he trailed off, hoping Duke wouldn't be mad.

"I don't freak out about Color's too much, Wing. Don't worry. Now, if it were pink, I would shoot someone..." he trailed off, smirking.

"Alright, and then Tanya's is bright purple, Mal is dark purple, Dive is green, and I'm, well, a dark green. Grin chose lavender..." he trailed off before whispering... "It's a meditation thing."

"We also put beds in each of the rooms, but we'll have to move them out so we can carpet them tomorrow." he added again.

"So, you guys really accomplished a lot."

"Yeah, except for a super computer. Tanya said she'll try to get one put together while we go out and search for Dragaunus." Wing said. Anna looked down at her ankle before looking back up at him.

"Um, have fun. I doubt I'll be much help. If anything, I'll get in the way."

"No, it's okay Anna. You get better." Wing said, looking back at the others. "Come on, we got some weapons built after painting. Let's go search for Dragaunus with the Migrator." he said. Everyone followed him as Anna looked over at Tanya.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find some parts to order over in that pamphlet from Lectric Land."

"They have everything." Anna said.

"Yeah, that's why I picked up that pamphlet when I went looking in there today." Tanya said.

"Well, I guess I'll go check out my new room." Anna said, starting to limp that way. Tanya knew Anna hated being on the crutches.

"Hey, Anna. You want me to take a look at that? I can determine how long you're going to be, you know, need the crutches."

"Sure Tawn. Thanks." she said gratefully as Tanya followed her. Anna laid on the bed as Tanya removed the brace. She then gently pressed around the bruise that bulged out of the side of her ankle.

"Anna, it's not as bad as I thought it is. You should be able to get off the crutches in a week or so... maybe even sooner if you stay off it." Tanya lowered her eyes at her playfully. Anna smiled.

"K Tawny. Right now, though, I'm just tired and could really use a good sleep."

"Yeah, okay Anna. Night." Tanya said, walking out of the room shutting off the light. Anna laid there for a second, staring at the wall.

"Please, Jake. Please watch that broadcast." she muttered before finally closing her eyes.

* * *

_Anna sat in the aerowing, clutching to the locket she had found around her neck._

_"Anna!" she turned towards the door to see Canard hanging out the door. _

_"Canard!" she ran towards him, but before she could get to him he was falling to nowhere. _

_"Who are you?" she turned to see Jake. _

_"Jake? Jake, it's me! It's Annie!" she insisted. He glared at her. _

_"You have no idea who Anna is! She was my best friend, and now she's dead..." he looked down as he slowly faded away. _

_"No! No Jake! You have to believe me! It's me!" she jumped towards where he had been, but he had already disappeared. THen, the ship faded out and Anna was left in darkness. _

_"Jake! Canard! Somebody!" she called out, but no one was there. And then...

* * *

_Anna woke up, looking around frantically.

"A dream." she said happily, glancing at her com. Two in the morning. AT least she had gotten some sleep. She stretched, and went to get out of bed, forgetting about her ankle and hurting it as she stepped down on it. She brought it back up fast as she hit herself in the forehead, grabbing the crutches next to the bed.

As she walked out, she saw Tanya finishing some wiring.

"Dang Tawny! That's one hell of a computer." Anna commented, startling Tanya. Tanya jumped, but only at first as she turned to see Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing up?" she asked, glancing at her com.

"I um, I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if you wanted some help. Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Well, Lectric Land. They had two in stock, so you know, I got one. I added a few different key pads naturally, but Lectric Land had the rest." Tanya said, looking proudly back at her work.

(a/n: seriously, I think this is basically what Tawny said in the first episode. Wing asked where the heck she came up with a super computer so fast and she basically said she bought it at Lectric land. Anyways, as you can tell I'm typing this on my laptop and the episodes are on the other computer so bare with me as I try to remember the episodes. I should be able to, I mean, hell, I always recite them to my friend while he rolls his eyes annoyed at how well I know them and wishes I would stop probably. Anyways, enough of my rambling and I'll let y'all get back to the story now )

"Nice Tanya. The guys are gonna love this." she said.

"Hey, you know what else is cool about this. I mean, other than the fact it's a tv, but I set it up so it can record a program automatically. I, you know, recorded the 6 o'clock news since I knew I would be wiring stuff I wanna see if it worked." she said.

(another a/n: yes, everyone. Eventually, it shall be said that Tanya created tivo and dvr and all that fancy crap. lol. Okay, I'm done gloating over Tanya :D)

"Oh?" Anna asked nervously.

"Yeah, you wanna watch it considering we're both up anyways."

"Sure." Anna said, not sure how Tanya would take the interview part.

Tanya switched on the tv sitting in the newly placed couch. Anna plopped next to her.

"Tonight on the six o'clock news. girl back from the dead? We have reporter Trisha Green here with the exclusive story. Trisha."

"Thank you Andy. Today I had the pleasure of speaking with Duke L'orange and, presumed dead until just today, Anna Heart. Here's the interview..." she trailed off as the video from before popped up.

Tanya looked over at Anna.

"Hey, they asked Duke if they could interview him. He said yes." she covered for herself.

"Why did you go to the news station?" Tanya asked.

"Well, no one believed I was back and alive. So, I figured maybe this would help." Anna said guiltily.

"Anna, I... I don't think I, you know, get it. You said Thrash and Mook were your friends before. They believed you were back.'

"But Jake doesn't. I was hoping he would watch the 6 o'clock news. He was the only other friend I had when I was on earth and I couldn't even talk to him because they didn't believe me." Anna explained.

"How are ya gonna know though if, you know, they did see it?" Tanya asked.

"Well, if they are how I remember them, they used to always watch the news. It's just if they believe me or not." anna said, looking down.

"Annie, just don't go back tomorrow. It will make them suspicious even more on whether or not you are really Anna. Just, you know wait. On that news cast, you said you were going to live with the ducks at the pond. If they believed you, they will come. Just, you know, be patient." Tanya said.

"Thanks Tawny. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep now. You heard from the guys?" she asked.

"They said they just foiled a bank heist. That's the last I've heard though. I'll let you know when they get back though." Tanya said, heading off towards her room. "You know, if I'm awake." she giggled as her door shut.

Anna smiled as she went into her own bedroom, all awhile lingering on whether or not Jake would see the broadcast and believe it.

* * *

**Anna: I know, I know. Too much talk. I need some action! Okay, so as you may know if you have seen this series recently that I'm following Anna even though I'm clueing into what part of the episode I'm at. So, I'm at the part where the ducks go looking for Dragaunus and end up stopping a bank heist while they are at it. Next chapter they will, well, I better not give anything away, but don't worry. I will try to clue you in on which episode is which. I just can't wait til I'm out of the first series and into the second series, which I make up the episodes that happen after that. I already kinda made one up so yeah, I'm fully prepared and ever ready :) anyways... **

**Canard: sheesh, you talk too much. **

**Anna: No, I inform. **

**Canard: okay, but still, I mean you are revealing your plans way too early. You aren't even off the first episode from the first season and you are already talking about a second season episode? **

**Anna: No, I'm on the second episode! If you will recall, it's called The First Face-Off part 2! **

**Canard: Fine, fine. But you know there's like 26 or 27 episodes. Just slow down Annie. Remember what happens when you go too fast in a story. **

**Anna: I know *looks down guiltily***

**Anna: p.s. to audience, let me know if you feel rushed, or if it doesn't make sense or if god forbid the writing is turning awful and I need to rewrite the last few chapters...  
**


	7. Does Jake Believe?

**Anna: alright, will Jake believe everything he watches on tv... ha ha I made a joke. **

**Canard: Oh yeah, very funny *rolls eyes* **

**Anna: shut up Canard. I'm damn funny and you know it! :)**

* * *

Jake stood up from the couch.

"Jake, that girl is just trying to get attention. I know, trust me. She came by earlier hoping to trick you into thinking it was..." Jessica trailed off as she looked after her brother, unable to mention Anna's name. Jake's head was bent and he didn't say anything though he stopped in his tracks at the foot of the stairs.

"Jess, why didn't you get me." he said in a dark voice, a dark voice he chose to use lately... for the past couple of years to be exact.

"I didn't wanna cause you anymore pain. Jake, she died and you fell apart. I didn't want you to-"Jake cut her off.

"Jess, she didn't die!" he turned on her pointing to the tv. "She's right there!"

"That's not her!" Jess shouted standing up and pointing at the tv as well.

"Jess, I know her when I see her..." Jake insisted.

"But it doesn't even look like Anna."

"It's been a couple years, Jess. I'm sure she's had some change. I mean, I don't look how I looked a couple of years ago. And she got a scar down her eye. That could confuse you..." Jake trailed off making a point.

"Jake, I know you're making a point but, you know, the chances of her still being alive after being pronounced dead two years ago..." Brenda, their mother, said finally putting her input in.

"No, she's alive! She's gotta be!" Jake practically shouted. But he saw the looks on his mother and sister's faces and knew they barely believed the news cast they just saw.

"I'm going to the pond tomorrow." Jake said demandingly.

"Jake, no..." Jess started but the glare she recieved from Jake told her not to continue.

"I'm going tomorrow and when I talk to this girl for myself, I will be the one to decide whether this is a hoax or not. I don't need you guys protecting me from getting hurt, especially if your protection keeps from seeing Anna again if this girl is Anna." with that Jake turned on his heels and went upstairs.

Jess just gave her mother a worried look and Brenda returned the look.

* * *

Anna awoke in darkness. she glanced at her com as it read 10:00 A.M.

"better get up." she muttered, standing up and nearly forgetting about her ankle again.

"I think I can manage without the crutches." she thought out loud, leaving the crutches and making her way out of the bedroom.

"Hey Annie!" Wing said when she walked into the kitchen quarters. He was sitting at the table, sipping coffee with his feet up as he read the paper.

"Hey Wing. You slept?" she asked, going to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup.

"Not really... we got back a couple of hours ago. Duke's still awake too. I guess he went to check out the super computer and see what tv is like here." Wing muttered, taking another sip of coffee. Anna sipped a little as well before beginning to limp towards the Super computer room.

"where you going?" Wing asked.

"To see if Duke found anything good on tv." she snickered, limping her way down the hall.

* * *

Duke's head was nodding back and forth. He knew he needed sleep, but he didn't want to sleep. Not after everything that had happened within the past couple of days. he was hardly paying attention the soap opera he had found on tv. Days of our lives.

Duke wasn't even paying attention to it, though, as his mind wandered. Mostly of how 'it' maybe could have been.

_Duke's mind... _

Duke saw Canard going for the door to open. But instead of just waiting for Wildwing to do whatever he was going to do, Duke grabbed Canard and threw him back in.

"duke, what are you doing?" came the startled reply from Canard.

"You got a little sister to care for. I'm gonna shut that thing down." was duke's daring reply and he was thrust into the worm.

"Duke!" he heard Annie's cry, and he didn't remember imagining that, but it seemed right.

"Duke, you awake?"

Suddenly, Duke's eyes shot open as he saw Annie in front of him.

"Yeah..." he cleared his throat. "Just dozing off is all." he muttered, scooting over, offering her a seat.

"Earth... really something, ain't it." she muttered sitting next to him.

"mmm... yeah." he replied, switching the channel. Another show came on.

"He's Bernie... Bernie, you never really know what he's gonna do next. He's Bernie, Bernie, and this day's gonna be best."

Duke cocked an eyebrow at her as he switched the channel. He flipped through tons of channels, some were just commercials, and some were just movies or tv shows that didn't look good. He finally breathed out a sigh as he switched the tv off, tossing the remote on the sofa.

"Not a one of those caught your attention?" she asked.

"No, not really." he muttered.

"Maybe later we can run by my old house. If my movies weren't removed from the scene, we can get some and bring them back here. then you'll get a taste of what I like." she said it as if it was a threat. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh great, can't wait." he muttered playfully. His eyes were drooping.

"Duke, don't do this to yourself. Go get some sleep." she said noticing how tired he was.

"I'm fine. If I go to sleep now I'll never get up later." he argued.

"Good, then that means you need it. Now go get in that bed or so help me I will drag you by your very stylish hair and drop you in that bed. Got it?" she argued back, grinning afterwards as to let him know she was joking.

"Oh, alright Annie. But wake me up if anything happens." he said, standing up and walking towards the hall.

"You'll be the first to know." she promised, flipping on the tv. She flipped through til she saw a dinosaur head. she left it there and realized it was a movie she had seen a while back.

"Jurassic Park." she said, shaking her head knowingly. She was glad that all the actors were human.

"Thank god Sam Neill ain't Sam Beakell" she said laughing at the thought of the actor from puckworld. Suddenly, Wildiwng called on her com.

"Annie."

"Yeah Wing?" she said back, looking down at the com.

"I'm on the upper level where the ice rink is... I think you should come here." there was an edge to his voice that made her nervous.

"Um, okay. I'll be there in a second." she said slowly and uneasily. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Swiftly, she reached the elevator and pushed the button.

**Anna: god, it's been forever! **

**Canard: I'll say it has. Jesus, you just love making people wait, don't ya!**

**Anna: Geez, well someone got on the wrong side of the nest this morning! (to viewers) anyways, I am so sorry for the long wait. We went to Europe and it was a blast. Canard loved it, even though he seems pissy now, he loved it. Anyways, so here it is and, again, mostly talking but don't worry, I plan on getting into the action soon. **

**Canard: you better! **

**Anna: or what? *picks up forget me stick and taps it against palm daringly* **

**Canard: *slowly* or I'll... um... love you a little teensy bit less. **

**Anna: *rolls eyes* sure, Canard. sure... **


	8. Gotta save Annie   Again

**Anna: well, I guess I should get started back up on it. Gonna try to be more frequent on this now. **

**Canard: You best be! **

**Anna: shut up Canard! **

**Canard: Yes loving sister. *shrinks back* **

**Anna: lol. :D Love you too bro!**

* * *

Anna quickly made her way to the door outside the ice rink. She saw a man, no, a boy possibly a year or two older than her talking to Wing.

"Here she is now." Wing said, motioning to her. She walked cautiously towards them.

"Annie?" the boy asked. She nodded slowly.

"It's me. Jake." he said, smiling. He knew it was Anna. It was the Annie he had once known. The scar threw him off, at first. But he knew.

"Oh my god, Jake!" she said, rushing towards him in a hug. He hugged her back.

Wildwing smiled.

"You know, Annie. You could go have a day to yourself. To, you know, get back to earth life, if you wanna call it that." Wing said, obviously wanting her to have some fun. she looked down to her ankle.

"I guess we aren't gonna have any races like we used to." she said, looking back at Jake.

"Yeah, guess not." Jake said, chuckling.

"Go on, Annie. You two catch up. I'll let the others know if they wake up before I go to sleep." Wildiwng said, laughing at the end.

"Alright. See ya Wing." she said, waving a goodbye as they walked around the side of the building to where his car was parked. the windows were tinted and as she went to get in the passenger side, she was grabbed from behind.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly filled with fear. Jake suddenly transformed into the chameleon.

"Taking you to the boss of course." he grinned evilly as Wraith appeared with Siege next to him. They all grabbed onto her and just like that, disappeared again in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Wildwing sat at the TV. He started watching something when suddenly, a different screen popped up and it started an alarm type sound throughout the whole base. Everyone came running.

"Drake one's picking up an energy source outside the city. I mean, it's like huge!" Tanya said. she turned to Wildwing. "Wildwing, it could be the Raptor." Tanya said.

"Alright, let's go." he said. Duke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wildwing, I think it's time you put that mask on and started acting like a leader." he said.

"Just keeping it safe til we find Canard." Wildwing said sheepishly, patting the bag at his side.

"He gave you the mask for a reason. He wanted you to lead us!" Duke insisted.

"I'm not cut out to be a leader. Now we gotta go figure out what that energy source was!" he said, getting out of the conversation. At about that time Phil came up.

"Hey, boobies! There are more important things then fighting evil. Like making appearances, autograph signings..." Wildwing came back.

"Oh, you don't think this is important Phil?" he said daringly, grabbing them man's tie and dragging him along.

"Well, come on. You'll see how important this really is." with that, they all walked towards the aerowing.

* * *

"Jake!" they heard a voice echoing through the ice rink. "Jake, I don't think this is a good idea!" it was a girl's voice. It was answered by a familiar male voice.

"Then why did you come?" he sounded mad.

"Because I wanted to make sure-" she was cut off as both of them saw the ducks. Wildwing stepped forward.

"Jake, what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Back?" he asked back, just as confused.

Wildwing looked back at the rest of the ducks.

"Wing, where's Annie?" Duke asked.

"I, um... Jake, he came and picked her up. Said they were going to have a day on the town, get reacquainted with one another."

"I didn't come get her." Jake reassured the ducks, still confused. Jess stood behind him, looking just as confused.

"Oh god." Wildwing hit himself in the head.

"What?" Dive asked worried.

"I must of handed her right over to the chameleon!" he shouted.

"You should have been wearing the mask. You might of been able to tell it was the chameleon." Duke pushed.

"Hey, if you wanna wear it, I'll happily give it to ya!" Wing said getting testy.

"It's not mine to wear. He gave it to you." Duke said calmly. Jake and Jess looked at each other.

"ugh, Come on! We gotta really find the raptor now. We gotta save Anna. God knows what he's doing to her this time." he rolled his eyes.

"What about us?" Jake asked. "If Anna's in trouble, I wanna help her. It's not like i was a lot of help to her the last time." he muttered.

"Jake, what if-"

"Jess, I'm sick of the what if's!" he turned on his sister.

"Alright, I'm coming to." she insisted, as they all headed to the Aerowing.

* * *

"What do you want this time!" Anna shouted from behind a barred door. Dragaunus grinned in at her.

"This time? You sound as if this happens often. But, since you asked so nicely..." he exaggerated, "I'll give you the summary. You see, we have no idea of what this planet is capable of. We've never been here before. We just opened a random portal, hoping to elude you and your companions. As you see, we were less then successful."

"You got that right!" she glared. He snarled at her, eyes glowing. he shook it off, however, and continued.

"As I was saying, we need to know this planet's warfare. It's weapons. It's interior landforms. Everything. Then, instead of Puckworld, we can rule this world. Conquer world after world. But, as I said, we could use some information from that wonderful brain of yours. Maybe, as well, we can find a way to defeat the ducks on this planet as well."

"You'll never beat them. They're too smart for your incapable tiny lizard brain!" she insulted. His nostril's flared and smoke came from them as his eyes glowed again.

"Insolent girl!" he shouted, reaching through the bars and pulling her shirt, bringing her closer to him.

He calmed himself, however, and threw her down.

"I'll never tell you anything. Anything to hurt the ducks. You'll have to kill me first!" she said, glaring up at him still.

He smiled, smirking at her.

"Oh, you see, that's what we plan to do. You see, I have this mind machine I've been dying to test out. It will give me all your memories. Memories from your history class. Memories from your personal life. Everything. Unfortunate for you, however, You won't survive. If you do, you'll be a mindless zombie. You won't remember anything. The ducks. Jake. All of it will be gone, forever!" he growled, glaring and letting an evil chuckle slip.

"How did you know about Jake?" she asked.

"You told me..." he pressured. she gasped.

"When?" she fought back, not remembering ever having a conversation about Jake with Dragaunus. Never really having a decent conversation with Dragaunus at all...

"Back on Puckworld, moments before your mallard friends blew up my tower!" he growled in anger at the memory. "You huffed something about Jake, muttering his name." Annie gasped in shock at her mistake.

While she was being beaten by Dragaunus, his name must of slip, out of some memory of Selena abusing her and her running to Jake afterwards.

"How did you find him?"

"In the phone book." He muttered, turning to walk away.

"Wraith, prepare the machine!" he commanded, before turning back towards her and smiling evilly.

"You'll have about an hour to _think_ about your precious ducks and Jake." with that, he turned and left, laughing maniacally while he went.

"I've gotta get out of here." she thought to herself, looking frantically for some way to escape. Then she had a thought. Half of her life she didn't even want to remember. Still, it had it's good moments and memories. And that was good enough of a reason to get the hell off that ship!

* * *

**Anna: well, had this written a long time ago... just, idk, couldn't find time to upload it... oh well, it's here now :D **

**Canard: I'm getting old here Annie. **

**Anna: well then shut up, so I can at least get started on the next chapter...  
**


	9. insane in the membrane

**Anna: should be proud... started working on this chapter just a day after uploading that last one. It doesn't mean that it's gonna be up by the end of today but I really will try just for you guys :) **

**Canard: suck up 0.0 **

**Anna: you know it ;) **

**Canard: B/**

* * *

Wildwing took his spot at the controls. Phil sat in the back, muttering about how stupid he had been to criticize the ducks on what they did other then play hockey.

They finally landed beside a mountain.

"This is where the signal is coming from." Tanya said in disbelief as there seemed to be no sign of Dragaunus there.

"Oh yeah, sure. This place is just _crawling _with evil." Phil mocked.

* * *

Anna sat in her cell, waiting for the end of all her memories. She had a plan, but she was too heavily guarded to put it into action. There was a bench in the cell. It was too loose though to sit on. With the right amount of force, however, she could easily pry the barred door away from the wall and get free. The only problem is it would make too much noise and she knew they were just outside the holding cell chamber.

Suddenly, she heard Dragaunus.

"Oh, it's those pesky mallards!" he said with distaste. "Siege! arm the weapons. We are going to give them a little welcoming present.

"Now's my chance." she breathed, beginning to pry the board/bench thing from the wall.

"Wraith... hook that brat to the memory machine."

"No!" her eyes went wide as suddenly, wraith stood at the barred door, opening it. She ran to the back corner of the cell.

"Now really, where do you expect to get by doing that?" he asked, coming towards her. She was frightened and suddenly, she was thinking about her brother. both of them. First, her human brother. Images filled her mind... then Canard. and the last time she had seen him, which wasn't a good memory since she was partially out of it anyways when she had last seen him.

Finally, Wraith took her.

* * *

"We'll never find the saurians at this point." Wing said helplessly.

"Um, looks like we won't have to. They found us!" Tanya said, looking up as the tip of the mountain suddenly transformed into the raptor. The raptor took fire on them.

"To the aerowing!" Wing shouted as they all got on. Phil freaked out behind them as they took off. They were being chased by dragaunus.

"What do we do?" dive asked. Wing whispered something to him.

"That'll work." he said, pulling the wheel towards him. The aerowing flipped and they were suddenly on top of the raptor.

* * *

"No! Let me go!" Anna screamed as Wraith sat her in the chair. He strapped her in, restraining her. She was unable to move as Wraith stepped away.

"Please! Please let me go!" she screamed, trying to break loose. It didn't work.

"Oh hush. You'll give me a headache I so desire not to require." he said monotonously. She glared out at him. He threw a switch.

"No!" she screamed, already knowing it was going to hurt by the way the machine shook around her.

* * *

The team threw ropes through the bottom hatch on the aerowing. They cut a hole into the top of the raptor and slid down the ropes. Wing looked back to Phil.

"Phil, stay here!" he commanded. It obvious already, though, that Phil was going nowhere fast. He was hiding behind a seat.

"Yeah, sure... uh, I'll lock up." Phil said as he waved for Wildwing to go on. The team slid in.

* * *

"Wraith, go help the others get those pesky mallards. I'll deal with the girl." he said, grinning maniacally as Anna squirmed, the cap nearly touching her head. It was only a matter of minutes before the cap clamped to her head, sucking her memories out for good.

* * *

The ducks started walking down the hall when they were cut off by green glowing objects appearing. Soon, they stopped glowing, revealing Wraith, Siege, and Chameleon.

"where's Anna!" Wildwing growled.

"Oh, I seem to be having trouble remembering." Wraith said, making a joke. the other two laughed.

"Let's just say she's probably gonna have difficultly remembering your name." Siege snarled.

"What did you do to her!" Dive shouted, pulling out his puck launcher and aiming at Siege.

"The more important question is... what am I going to do to you!" Siege said, charging towards Dive. With that, a fight broke out between the ducks and suarians.

"Tanya. Take Grin and find the main power. Shut the ship down." Wing said. Grin and Tanya ran off.

The fight was looking like it was going to come to a close with the ducks on top. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Embiciles! You want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself." Dragaunus' voice echoed devilishly.

He appeared. "You morons take the controls. Wraith, the cap is nearly on the girl. Watch her to assure nothing goes wrong." he said, smirking at the looks on the ducks faces when he mentioned "the girl".

"What have you done with Anna!" Duke yelled.

"She's going to provide me with very valuable information. The downside, however, is it's a one shot deal. Once you get it, it's gone." he said, grinning maniacally.

"You twisted sonofabitch!" Mallory shouted. Dragaunus just smiled at her before blasting at their feet. Wing went flying one way while the other three flew the other way, into some barrels. He blasted the top next, knocking them over onto the trio, burrying them.

Wing stood back up.

"Now for you..." Dragaunus trailed off. "You won't even know what hit you." he said, activating the invisibility that encircled him. Wing jumped for him but was too late and just caught air, hitting the ground. Dragaunus' maniacal laughter filled the room.

Soon, Wildwing was fighting something he couldn't even see and was getting thrown around the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanya and Grin were working to stop the ship.

"Not meditation crystals, I assume?" Grin said as they entered to see beryllium power crystals.

"No, beryllium power crystals... very rare." Tanya informed, walking over to the panal that controlled them.

with that, Tanya went to work, trying to disarm it so she could shut the crystals down.

* * *

"You can't hide Dragaunus! You're gonna lose!" Wing shouted, swinging his fists wildly through the air, hoping that one of the swings would hit the evil lizard.

"How!" Dragaunus' voice came through, kicking Wing in the stomach. He was thrown to the floor. "Your leader is gone... and you're a poor substitute." he said mockingly.

"No! I'll find Canard! Whatever it takes!" Wing growled back.

"You pathetic fool!" Once again Wing was picked up and thrown against another wall. "You'll never see your friend again."

"No, I don't believe you!" Wing growled once again.

"Deal with it duck boy!" Dragaunus mocked once again. "Canard is trapped for all eternity in dimensional limbo... along with the mask!"

Wildwing looked as if to have a plan suddenly screw into his face...

* * *

"No! No, let me go!" Anna squealed as the cap was just mere inches from the top of her head.

"Oh, stop squirming. It will only make it worse. I assure you." Wraith droned. Anna sunk lower into her seat.

"Now, now. Sit up straight. You'll only delay the pain which you are destined to face." he said.

"Oh yeah, I feel real good now!" she growled sarcastically at the old saurian. He just smirked as the cap situated onto her head... the two antennas sticking out shared a zap of electricity.

"Hey, hey! Is it supposed to feel tingly!" she shouted as the electricity pulsed through her body. The saurian smiled, happy that the Lord would be pleased with him.

Anna let out a scream as the cap sent violent rays through her fragile body.

* * *

"Annie?" Dive asked, sticking his head out from behind the barrels that had fallen on him and the others. They heard screaming.

* * *

Tanya and Grin were trying to shut the crystals down.

"It has a certain security code... i um, I can't figure it out!" Tanya said.

"The smallest pebble may divert the mightiest river." Grin said, suddenly aiming a fist at the crystals.

"Grin, don't!" Tanya shouted. But she was too late. Grin punched the crystals and the room exploded.

* * *

"Wrong dino breath." Wing said daringly to Dragaunus as he pulled the mask from his bag and put it on. He pushed the switches making it so he could the see the invisible lizard.

He quickly grabbed Dragaunus and broke the invisibility device.

"Um, guys!" Tanya and Grin came running up, still smoking from the explosion. "You're not gonna believe this..."

"Oh, what now?" Mallory asked, standing up from beneath the barrels.

"Well, we're sorta gonna crash." Tanya said sheepishly.

"Oh, somebody give me a doughnut, does she always have to blow something up?" Dive said irritated. Dragaunus took the distraction time from Wildwing to teleport away.

"Wait, we gotta save Anna!" Wing said.

"I'll go with ya. Tanya, get the aerowing off of this heap of metal." Duke said.

"Well, what about you guys!" Tanya said.

"We'll get Annie. Hover as long as you can." Duke said, going off with Wildwing.

* * *

Annie screamed in pain and torment. On the screen flashed images from her past, her world history classes, everything...

"Dragaunus, the ship's going down!" Siege shouted to Dragaunus as he entered.

"Well then switch to exhilarate power!" he shouted, moving him and pressing a button. Suddenly, Wildwing and Duke ran in.

"Oh great..." Dragaunus muttered, turning around.

"You get Annie. I'll distract 'em." Duke said, pulling out his saber. Wing ran and kicked the top of the machine where the helmet was attached. the helmet detached itself from Anna and she fell limp.

"Anna! Anna!" Wildwing said, coming down and picking her up.

"Come on Duke!" he shouted as him and Duke quickly retreated. Siege and Chameleon went to run after them.

"No, let them go. We have what we need." Dragaunus said, looking back at the screen.

* * *

"We can't hover forever!" Dive said restlessly. Suddenly, the rope sticking out from the bottom of the aircraft moved as if a sudden weight had been lifted onto it.

Duke popped up before turning to pull an incautious Anna up. Wildwing popped up afterwards and pulled the bottom door shut.

"Um, Wildwing..." Tanya said, trailing off, but letting it be known he was needed up front. Wildwing looked back down at Anna.

"Go on, leader. Me and Dive got her." Duke said, resting a hand on his shoulder before he stood and went to the front.

"The raptor... it just disappeared!" Mallory informed.

"They must of switched to exhilarate power." Tanya guessed.

"We gotta search for them!" Wildwing insisted.

"Well Wildwing. We don't have much fuel left... like, um... none." she said. Wildwing looked bummed. Duke walked up behind him.

"Hey, we'll find them again. Because now... we have a real team captain..."

The rest of the team joined in singing their praises.

"Yo, this isn't a happy ending yet!" came Dive's frantic voice. "I think Annie just got her brains fried!"

"We'll get her back to base. What did they do to her..."

* * *

**Anna: sorry about that guys... so I suck at being a suck up... hey, you're lucky I'm uploading at all. **

**Canard: yeah, you suck. **

**Anna: Careful Canny. I've got the keyboard... I control this story. **

**Canard: so, I'm already gone. **

**Anna: but I could bring you back... **

**Canard: You would do that for me? **

**Anna: Well, now I'm not so sure... I mean, after that rude remark and such... **

**Canard: Love ya... :D **

**Anna: yeah, uh huh... anyways, to address the audience right now... the reason I've been so slow on this story is because I've recently gotten back into Ninja turtles because I had the weirdest dream that actually seemed like it could be a story line so I wrote it up, liked it, and the writing just kind of flowed for me so I just started focusing on that... I realize when I focus on one story, it's easier... so yeah... anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get started on the next :D **


	10. Everything is not what it seems

**Anna: okay, so a reviewer had a very good idea :) I believe it was emmydisney17. It was actually what I was going to do in the first place and... once again, Emmy said I'm putting Anna in so much drama and violence. I know, I'm so sorry to Anna! I just can't help but be a dramatic person and make my characters damsels in distress. With My ninja turtle fic I put Ryan in a situation where she was in too much distress to... :/ I guess that's just my way of writing :0 lol. so yeah, Emmy... anyways... back to the situation at hand... what's up with Anna? **

**Canard: oh here we go... **

**Anna: what are you muttering about now? **

**Canard: you're not even done with your other story! I thought you said you could only focus on one story at a time. **

**Anna: well Canny, it just so happens I'm suffering with writer's block to end that story... so I decided to turn back to my favorite ducks :) **

**Canard: awe shucks :P **

**Anna: can I get writing now?**

**Canard: be my guest :D **

Duke and Wildwing carried Anna to the infirmary.

"Is she..." Nosedive asked.

"She's still alive." Tanya said, hooking Anna up at once to different machines.

"There's nothing physically wrong with her." Tanya said, looking at the screens.

"So what's wrong?" Duke asked.

"She's... she's physically intact except for, you know, her ankle. But no more damage has been done. It's mentally." she explained.

"What did they do?" Duke asked, afraid to find out.

"It looks like they were trying to get her memories, but for what?" Tanya said.

"they've never been to this planet before but Anna has." Wing entered into the conversation. "They must of wanted to know more about this strange planet." he added.

"Makes sense." Mallory said.

"What about Annie?" Duke asked.

"We wait for her to wake up, if she does wake up..." she muttered that last part.

"she WILL wake up. Don't say if!" Dive said, looking at Anna hopefully. Duke patted him on the back as the others walked out.

"Come on Dive, she won't get better any faster with you staring at her." Duke said, walking out with Nosedive following.

* * *

Anna tossed and turned before waking up. She immediately searched her surroundings.

"gotta find Jay." she decided, getting up. As she stepped down, pain shot up her ankle.

"Great, must of sprained it at some point." she muttered irritated.

As she walked out, she came upon a living room of some sorts with 7 ducks sitting there.

"What?" she asked.

"Annie, you're awake!" said an odd sounding one with long blonde hair.

"Annie? Who's Annie?" she asked. all the ducks looked at her, some with hurt expressions.

"You're Annie. Anna thunderbeak."

"Anna! No, my name is Des." she insisted.

"Des?" the blonde one said, sounding confused.

"Yes! Now why am I here and where is my brother!" she growled.

"what!" a white duck said, walking over and resting a hand on the blonde's one's shoulder.

"My brother. We were walking back... home... and now I've woken up here!" she growled.

"Oh no." a blonde female duck said with an odd sound to her voice. Almost like a stutter.

"What is it Tanya?" the white one said, turning back around. She got up and walked over.

"I think they might of gotten her memories up to this point in her life. A point where her and her brother were walking along the streets home." Tanya said.

"what are you going on about?" Anna asked bewildered.

"Anna, how old do you think you are?" the one called tanya asked her.

"It's Des." she said.

"Fine, Des. How old do you think you are?" asked the white one.

"I don't think, I know I'm eleven!" she growled.

"Eleven!" all the ducks said bewildered.

"How did they get seven years of her memories in just that amount of time!" the white one said outraged.

"Who did what?" she asked.

"Ask yourself, do you really feel eleven?" came a brooklyn accent and her attention was turned to a rugged dark colored duck with an eyepatch and a chip in his beak.

She looked herself up and down.

"Well, no. Not really." she admitted.

"You better sit down. We are about to pump your head with more information then it can probably handle at this time." a red head said.

_probably about an hour later. _

"So, you're telling me that my name is... not even my name?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much. the only one who could be sure, though, is Canard." Wildwing explained.

"Wait, and he's in a different dimension?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Look, that's pretty hard to believe." she said, standing up.

"Yeah, and so are 6 hockey playing talking ducks." Duke said, rolling his eyes.

"Point taken." she said, sitting back down, possibly from the pain that had shot up her ankle again. She had forgotten about that.

"Anna, don't you remember anything? Anything we've told you?" asked Nosedive.

"sorry... Nosedive, was it? I'm sorry, I don't recall any of you. I just want to go home to my brother." she said.

"Yeah, well, as much as we'd love to let you do that, you said that when you arrived on puckworld you were living with a foster parent." Wildwing said, not wanting to say the d word.

"What about my brother." she asked.

"You never said anything about a brother. The only brother I know of is Canard, by adoption." Wildwing went on.

"What about my friends. Rose, camille, Jimmy." she said, mentioning her friends.

"Wait, what about Jake!" said Wildwing, turning on his com.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other side.

"Jake, Anna's awake..."

"That's great!" came the reply.

"Who's Jake!" Anna insisted on knowing.

"Um... Annie?" Jake asked, having heard her.

"That's the deal. We need ya to come down here and see if she'll recognize ya." duke said, standing next to Wildwing.

"Alright, I'll be down as soon as possible." Jake said, shutting off his com that they had given him.

**Anna: ooh! so... will I remember Jake? Ha ha, I feel like that song I will remember you by Celine Dion :P **

**Canard: what? 0.o **

**Anna: I wouldn't expect you to know that song! **

**Canard: Oh wait, I know that artist... *starts singing* My heart will go on and oooonnnn! **

**Anna: o.0 Um... Canny? I might ask you never to do that again... **

**Canard: but-**

**Anna: EVER! **


	11. mind warp and flashbacks

**Canard: well well, here we go... what's annie gonna do when Jake gets there! **

**Anna: hey, it's my story... I'll tell it. *ahem* so, here we go... what am I gonna do when Jake gets there? **

**Canard: ugh... *rolls eyes* **

**Anna: ^_^**

Jake and Jessica ran into the main room where everyone was sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" Jake asked as everyone turned to look at him. Anna met his eyes.

"Who is that?" she asked the others, pointing.

"That answer your question?" Duke said irritably, rolling his eyes.

"Annie!" Jake said, going up to her, hoping maybe once she got a good look at him, she would remember him. "It's me, Jake!" he tried. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Doesn't ring a bell." she admitted, looking down. She wanted to know. Duke could tell. And he quickly came up with an idea that would help. It would just have to wait for later.

"Gah! What are we going to do!" Dive asked, more to Wildwing while they stood off to the side.

"The only thing we can do. Wait." Wildwing muttered.

"Wait for what?" Dive asked, feeling the stress taking over his thinking.

"Wait for her to pull out of it." he trailed off. "But she may never pull out of this." he whispered the last part, trying to keep it as low as possible so no one could see the pessimistic aurora he was having about the whole situation.

* * *

*the next day*

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, walking beside Duke as he led her down the streets. She had agreed to allow them to call her Anna. They stopped outside a run down house.

"Look, Annie. You told the captain of police in front of me who you are. You said you were up for car jacking, shop lifting, harming of citizens. You hadn't meant to, but you told me everything." he said. She looked at him hard.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked him.

"Because the Anna from before didn't want me to know what she had said. And I still don't know. I figured I'd bug you about it later." he muttered. "I know your parents and brother's name too. You said that your mother was Ruby, father was Joseph-"

"Joe." she cut him off.

"and your brother was Jason." he said, continuing after she corrected him.

"Jay Jay." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you probably saw them just last week the way your mind is set up."

"Actually, yeah. It's just like that." she said as she followed him up the stairs to the creaky old porch.

The door rested on one last hinge holding it up.

"You said we were going to come here to see if you had any stuff left here from before." Duke explained.

"and you think maybe being here again will bring it all back?" she asked.

"Exactly." he said. they walked into what had once been a kitchen. Anna glanced around the kitchen. She focused on one spot and suddenly an image appeared to her. It was as if the kitchen was new again in that one spot. A vision of a woman appeared with black hair and evil green eyes set on... no way... she was seeing herself, cringing away from the deranged woman holding a knife high above her head.

Just as quickly as the vision had come, it disappeared. She fell backwards but Duke caught her.

"Did you see something?" he asked. She nodded.

"A woman... black hair. Evil grimace across her face." she explained, rubbing her head.

"That's Selena. Come on." he said, leading her towards the living room.

When Anna blinked, she saw empty beer bottles and drugs lying all around. She blinked again and the image disappeared. Duke turned back around to her, grabbing her arms to steady her.

"Okay, that's enough." he said, trying to push her towards the door.

"No." she fought back, pushing him back. He stopped, looking at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I need to see this. I need to know." she insisted. He followed her up the stairs.

"Second door on the right..." she said, thinking. She was right. Soon, she was standing in her old room. She felt so familiar with it yet had no idea what it had actually meant to her.

"A woman..." she trailed off, seeing herself laying on the floor, the woman called Selena kicking her in the stomach. Then the image was gone again.

"Duke, I know it... I just don't know it." she said, turning back around to him.

"Well, you can see everything that had happened before. That's something." he said.

"But Duke, I... I can see it I..." she stopped suddenly, it all coming back to her. she first saw Klegghorn, giving her off to Selena who had a smile on her face. Then another image flew past her of Selena beating her different numerous times, Jake flew past, and she lingered on that memory...

"Jake, I-" she started as he ran a wash cloth over a bruise/cut over her eye.

"No, it's okay. I know." he said, dabbing gently.

"You need to tell Klegghorn." he said.

"You know I can't do that. He said this was my last chance. Selena is my last chance or I go to Juvi. All I have to do is put up with her a couple more years." she insisted.

"Klegghorn doesn't know she's abusing you. If he knew he would cut ya some slack. I'm sure!" Jake insisted.

"Jake I- I'll think about it." she said. "I'll come over tonight." she added as a bell rang.

"Okay. But don't stay in the house with Selena too long. Just get in and get out as fast as you can and remember..." she looked up at him.

"Do not make eye contact! that pisses them off and causes them to attack." he said, comparing Selena to an animal. They both smiled at the joke, getting a tiny giggle out of Anna.

Jake suddenly disappeared and was replaced with Duke, hovering over her. Anna hadn't even realized she had fallen to the floor.

"Anna." His voice sounded distant. "Anna, are ya with me?" his voice came into focus and she nodded.

"I remember." she said, sitting up. "Everything except you." she added.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"I remember everything between birth up to Selena kicking me in the stomach. That's it. I don't recall Puckworld, Canard, anything." she said.

"But you remember everything else. It's a start." he said, pulling her up to her feet.

"Duke, you said before that I didn't want to tell you about my life before on earth." she started.

"yeah..." he said, motioning for her to continue as they walked down the stairs.

"I think I know why." she said, sounding reluctant to continue.

He gave her a look as they walked outside.

"My parents died when I was little. Like, very little. I lived with my brother..." she trailed off.

"And?" He pried.

"We joined a sort of gang, mob thing." she said, trying to put it right.

"Thing?" he questioned as they hit the sidewalk, walking back to the pond.

"Well, it was... it was a theives guild." she said.

"Like the mob I was a part of back on puckworld. The brotherhood of the blade." he said, comparing it.

"What was the brotherhood like?" she asked, switching the subject.

"Well, it was... a thieves guild." he explained briefly. "And there was a... not a traitor just an untrustworthy falcon in the gang. I wanted to kick him out as soon as he gave me this..." he pointed to the eye patch, "But the elders at the time frowned upon it, saying it was either an accident, or it couldn't have been Falcone, something..." he trailed off before he ended up cussing up a storm. He looked over at her, seeing the worried look on her face. "Anyways, what about you? What was your theives guild like?" he asked.

"Well, we joined in. It was called Emerald in the Ruff. Jay Jay had heard of it from his friends. Well, we went in and joined. God we must have been there for years. I was only 9 when we joined. Jay had to be, thirteen but... you know, two orphans on the streets get around a lot. I remember the night we ran away too. They stuck us in the orphanage as soon as mom died. Jason woke me up around 3 in the morning and told me we were getting the hell out of there." she smiled at the memory of her brother. " Well, I finally turned twelve and was... quite the little thief if I do say so myself. Jason was sixteen. He had grown up so much. Well, another kid, no... he wasn't a kid he was a monster... he challenged Jay to a duel. His name was Erik. You see, in the guild, they didn't just show us to pick pocket. They taught us to fight, be ready for anything. Even swordsmanship. I was handy with the blade but Jason, he had gone pro." she said as they stopped at a red light.

"So what happened with this other kid? Erik?" he asked.

"Jason was good but, you know, Erik... his dad's the one that formed the gang, or something. If anything, his dad was high up in the councilmen people. And he was 18, having two years on Jay..."

_*flashback*_

"Des!" Jay said, pulling his sister aside.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Des asked, knowing the tone of her brother's voice and seeing the worried look on her face.

"Des it's Erik." he said, and that's all he needed to say.

"Erik. What's that asshole up to now?" she asked.

"I think he's up to something. He has always been jealous of us because we picked up on everything so quickly. I think he's going to find a way to kill us or have us "have an accident" " he said worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, worried.

"Des, you don't do a thing. As soon as I give you a sign, you leave. It doesn't matter what happens to me. You just run and save yourself." he told her. She hugged her big brother, as tight as she could.

"Well well, what have we here?" came a cold voice behind them. Jason turned around, standing in front of Des protectively.

"It's none of your business Erik!" Jason snapped.

"Oh, isn't it? Is that the way you want to talk to your future leader?" he asked.

"And who said you're going to be the future leader?" asked Jason glaring.

"That sounds like a challenge." Erik said loudly so people from the sides looked up at the two. "As you wish. Jason has challenged me to a duel!" he shouted for everyone to hear. Everyone from the sides crowded around, some cheered while some booed. Erik drew his sword, backing up to the middle, waiting for Jason to advance. Jason looked back before drawing his sword.

"Des, run." he whispered behind him as he advanced forward. Des didn't move, looking worriedly after her big brother.

"Run!" he commanded louder to her. She pulled out of whatever trance she had been in, running down the hallway she had been standing in with Jason.

* * *

**Anna: mwahahahaha! :) I feel so evil stopping right there. **

**Canard: Annie, that was evil! I wanna know what life was like with your other brother... :( **

**Anna: Oh Canard, you'll see... you'll all see! ^_^ You just gotta wait with the rest of the audience... *turns to audience* Anyways, I know it's been a while since I've worked on this so if something doesn't add up just let me know and I will go back in, rewrite, do anything I can possibly do. Anyways, r&r and I hope y'all like it :) Also, should be entering some episodes here soon. **


	12. What happened to Jason?

**Canard: Annie, you never told me this... **

**Anna: you never asked good sir! **

**Canard: Well, how was I supposed to know you had a brother... and was a little thief! **

**Anna: It's funner if it's a secret. **

**Canard: so you didn't trust me? :'( **

**Anna: No, it's not like that at all. I just thought I could leave the past in the past. I was looking forward and didn't think you needed to know that side of me. The dark, evil side. **

**Canard: You sound like freaking star wars. *mimics Darth Vader* the force is strong with this one! **

** Anna: 0.o moving on... **

"So?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow at Anna.

"I ran... but Erik sent Jimmy after me in no time." she explained.

"Didn't you say earlier that Jimmy was your friend?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. But Erik didn't know that..." she trailed off, smirking.

_*flashback* _

Des stopped as she came to a brick wall. she could have crawled up the fire escape but knew someone was coming after her. She decided it'd be easier to fight then run and turned around to face her pursuer.

"Jim?" she asked as he dropped in front of her. He approached her daringly at first and then, when he was inches away from her, pulled her into a hug.

"Des. Erik sent me after you. He almost sent Jerry but I volunteered instead."

"Thanks. Jerry might of killed me." she smirked.

"Des, you gotta get away from here now." he said, suddenly serious.

"Wait, you just gave me an idea." she said.

"Ugh, what now?" he asked. There was a slight age difference between them. While she was twelve, he was fifteen. He sometimes called her a kid or runt, even though she could be very mature for her age.

"Take me back and pretend I'm in bonds. Then when he's not looking I'll 'escape' and save my brother!" she insisted. "That and that way it's not noticeably your fault I got away so Erik won't kill you." she added.

"Des, your brother is dead!" he growled. Her eyes went wide and her breathing was uncontrollable.

"No." she breathed.

"Jimmy, where are ya!" came a call in the distance.

"Des, you gotta go. Now!" he said, pushing her towards the fire escape.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be okay. I'll make up something." he insisted, shoving her up the ladder.

"No, he'll kill you if you don't come back with me." she insisted, trying to come down.

"Hey Jim!" came the call, getting closer.

"Go, I'll figure something out! I'll be alright." he said. She gave him a last look. "I promise." he added. She hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Be safe." she said and soon, she disappeared over the side of the building.

_*flashback*_

"I haven't seen him since." she said, looking up as they entered the pond.

"I had no idea." he said, pulling her into a hug.

They were shocked by the clearing of someone's throat. They turned to see Wildwing standing there with Mallory and Dive.

"Does she remember anything?" Wing asked.

"Well... yes and no." Duke half whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dive asked.

"She remembers everything... up to living with Selena. She doesn't remember anything of going to Puckworld. She still has no idea who Canard is." Duke said, looking unsure.

"Well, it's definitely a start." said Wing, shaking his head. Anna yawned.

"Tired?" Dive asked.

"A little bit." she said, shaking her head.

"Well, here. I'll walk ya to bed." said Dive.

"Okay..." she trailed off, walking down the hall with him.

He stopped outside her door with her.

"Anna, I want you to remember me." he said, looking at her sincerely.

"I wish I could." she said.

"Well, and don't judge me on this. But I was watching a movie and there was something about "love's kiss" could break the curse and stuff..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you wanna try it?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, yeah." he said, leaning towards her.

"I'm game..." she trailed off, leaning forward. She kissed him and before the kiss was over, she fell to the floor.

* * *

"Wildwing!" came Dive's voice from the hall.

"Oh great, come on." he said to duke and Mallory, who still stood by him. They came upon Dive kneeling over Anna.

"What happened?" Duke asked.

"I kissed her..." Dive trailed off, smirking. Wing hit him in the back of the head.

"What'd ya do that for!" Wing said, but had a hint of playfulness to his tone.

"Hey, what can I say. I leave the ladies falling over me." he said, smiling.

"there's nothing physically wrong with her..." Wing informed, getting back to the task at hand. "We'll put her in her bed tonight, and we'll see how her memory is after Nosedive pulled a stunt like that." he said, still smirking.

"Hey, I bet you she wakes up and is able to see the future." Dive grinned proudly as they picked her up and carried her into her room.


	13. Where the hell's the invasion?

**Canard: Dive kissed you? **

**Anna: maybe... 0.0**

**Canard: and you fainted? 0.o**

**Anna:... I'm not having this discussion with you... **

**Canard: why not? **

**Anna: Cause you're my brother, it's wrong to have conversations like these with your brothers... **

**Canard: whatever, would you just address your audience please? **

**Anna: I would love to! *turns to audience* read on and enjoy! ^_^ **

**Canard: that was it? **

**Anna: I could monologue if you'd like... *blinks eyes* **

**Canard: :/ no no, I'm good :D *grins sheepishly* **

Anna woke up to see Wildwing sitting by her bed.

"Wildwing?" she asked. he stood up.

"God, Annie. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's Dive? Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine. Just fine." he said.

"Good. Where's... where's Canard?" she asked.

Wildwing looked at her weird, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, Annie? Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Annie sat up, looking at him hard.

"Wing, where's my brother?" she demanded.

"Annie, you're confusing me... what's the last thing you remember?" he asked. She shook her head.

"The last thing I remember is going to school with Nosedive..." she trailed off, trying to remember.

"Annie... that was a long time ago... back on puckworld." Wing explained.

"Do you remember anything?" Wing asked. "Anything from Dragaunus?" he asked.

"Um, who's that?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Oh shit..." he trailed off, hanging his head between his knees. He turned on his com, practically whining into it. "Tanya, you might wanna come down here." he didn't have it on private call so the rest of the team got the message and, soon, all of them were in Anna's room.

"The last thing you remember is... Nosedive getting caught passing a note in class?" Tanya asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know half of you. Are you a nurse?" she asked, eyeing Tanya.

"Kind of." Tanya briefed.

"You remember me, right?" Dive asked.

"Yeah Dive. You're my best friend." she smiled. He smiled back. If she could remember Trent, he would have frowned at the best friend remark... but her memory had trailed off to just before she met Trent and that meant that his memory couldn't get in the way of her falling in love with him. Sure, it was kind of using her but in a way it wasn't. Maybe she wasn't meant to remember Trenton.

"You don't remember me then..." Duke muttered, looking away. Anna squinted her eyes at Duke.

"No wait..." she squeezed her eyes shut as if the mere sight of him sent her into a frenzy.

"I remember... There were blades clashing. A golden feathered... falcon. He was fighting me... He..." she fought against the pain that was throbbing in her head.

"To find inner peace, one must first meditate on the heart." Grin said as he stood in his own little corner.

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"You're fighting it. Let it flow." he insisted.

She looked at Duke before closing her eyes.

"A parking lot. A british accent, asking for wallets and what not. He was going to kill us. Another boy. I can't remember his name, he asked me to dinner that night. I had stolen Canard's saber that night... you!" she said, her eyes snapping open and looking at him. "You saved us! Me and this other boy!"

"No i didn't." duke said, remembering perfectly.

"What happened?" she asked him. He walked closer to the edge of her bed.

"You saved me." he said simply. She shut her eyes again, seeing herself scream for Duke to look out before hurling herself at Falcon, throwing off his blade so it merely hit his beak. She opened her eyes again, reaching out to him. Her fingers ran across the tip of his beak, finding the chip. He cringed a little as her finger ran across where one of the sides was exposed.

"Ooh, that tickled a little." he said. She just smiled at him.

"OH my god." she said. She then looked at Dive.

"And you. You crazy asshole!" she said, grinning.

"What?" Dive asked, smiling. He knew what she was talking about.

"You jumped on Duke's back." she said grinning. He glanced sideways, smiling at how crazy he was and how she remembered him.

"Yeah, you crazy duck! I remember! I remember everything!" she said excitedly.

"Except for one thing..." Tanya said, cutting in.

"What?" she asked.

"The invasion." Mallory said simply.

* * *

"Yeah, she remembers everything up to Dragaunus invading our planet." Wing filled Jake in over his com after the game they had just won against the macaroons.

"That's great. Now what do we do?" Jake asked on the other line.

"You know, if we had Canard, she would remember. I'm sure of it!" Wing said, trying to figure it out.

"Well, let me know if anything else happens." Jake said, bringing the conversation to a close.

"Alright, talk to ya later." Wing said.

"Likewise." Jake said as the other line went dead. Wing shut his com before sighing.

_what are we gonna do... _

**Canard: That's it? **

**Anna: what, I think I covered quite a bit of ground there! **

**Canard: You woke up, didn't remember a damn thing, randomly remembered a lot of shit, and then had a conversation between Wing and Jake. Nothing happened! **

**Anna: Hey, I could take you out of that conversation up there! I could make it so we don't give a shit you're gone! **

**Canard: *looks sheepishly away* this was quite a lovely chapter Annie. **

**Anna: yeah, that's what I thought *turns to audience* anyways... the point where I'm at is a part where I have to make it just right cause I'm about to enter an episode here soon... those who follow the series will know what episodes coming and those who don't, well, be ready for a surprise :D **

**Canard: wow, that was nice. *sarcastically* **

**Anna: I could have told them to go watch the episode themselves and imagine my character there and I wouldn't even write the chapter but I didn't do that, now did I? **

**Canard: no... I guess not... **

**Anna: Exactly**... **so in a way, I am indeed being nice *smiles* **

**Canard: yeah yeah yeah... **


	14. A traitor among us pt 1

**Canard: well that was a great movie **

**Anna: what was? **

**Canard: Footloose **

**Anna: What the new one? **

**Canard: Yeah ^_^ **

**Anna: yeah, only cause you wish you could even remotely dance like that. **

**Canard: um... oh look, your audience is here! **

**Anna: Oh! sorry guys, anyways, not much to say other than read on and enjoy ^_^ **

**Canard: well you can't dance like that either... **

**Anna: I can still dance better than you so shut up! **

Lucretia walked to the pond. Dragaunus had made her task simple. Lead the ducks into his hands. the ratio of guys to girls in the team was 4:2. More guys than girls which worked out perfectly for her. With her slim body in a pink jumpsuit and her purple hair bumped up naturally she was sure to catch one of their eyes. If she could at least get one of the men of the team to fall for her that would make her task just that much easier. The only duck she had to worry about was Tanya. She had been told that Mallory had hit her head during the assault of the first base and probably wouldn't recognize her. She had to believe that Mallory wouldn't recognize her. Before she had left Dragaunus' ship, he also informed her that Canard's little sister was dead and she was relieved she wouldn't have to deal with that little whelp as well. As she walked inside, Tanya was on her way to 'lectric land.

_perfect. _

"Hello Tanya." she said revealing herself to the blonde.

"How'd you get here! Lucretia Decoy!" Tanya said, getting ready for a fight.

"How sweet, you remember." Lucretia said, pulling out her puck launcher and firing at Tanya. Two pucks on a rope came out, spinning around Tanya. Tanya fell off balance. Lucretia bent down, taping Tanya's beak shut.

"And since you're the only one who knows me, I can't have your friends finding you now, can I." she said, picking Tanya up and hauling her up to the rafters.

* * *

Wildwing finished his conversation with Jake and headed to the main room. Mallory and Grin were in an intense game of checkers while Duke was chewing Nosedive's ass for the game before. Nosedive had stolen the puck from Duke because apparently it was "best" for the team. He let them battle it out as he went and sat next to Anna to talk to her.

"How ya doin kid?" he asked.

"Who you callin a kid?" she joked playfully back at him.

"Anna, I'm slightly glad you don't remember the war but..." he trailed off, leaving the joke.

"but what?" she asked.

"I don't know. A lot happened in just a couple of years and... there's some things you need to know if you're going to help us on this planet." he said.

"Things like what?" she asked.

"Well... let's see..." he seemed to be thinking of a good example. Suddenly, an alarm went off. He stood up as the rest of the ducks came over.

"We got an intruder." Wing said, punching in some numbers and bringing up a 3D image of the pond. A red blimp appeared heading down the secret elevator right towards the room they were standing in.

"They're headed this way!" Mallory informed, seeing the direction of the elevator.

"Hey, but how could anyone access our secret elevator?" Duke asked as he followed the others to the door. All of them drew their weapons, pointing them at the door. Anna stood idly behind Wing. Wing looked back.

"I don't know but in about 3 seconds they're going to come through that door." he said, stepping defensively in front of Anna.

"Watch Anna. It could be that saurian scum come to finish their work." Duke added, looking at how Wing was standing in front of her. Wing nodded in his direction as the door opened. A female duck stood there in a pink jump suit and purple hair.

Suddenly, Nosedive and Duke seemed to forget about any other girl in the world.

"She's a... duck!" Nosedive said as his arm instantly dropped.

"That remains to be seen." Wildwing said not buying it.

"Whoa Wildwing, is that any way to treat a lady." duke said, walking over and lowering Wildwing's arm. Wildwing was shocked. His brother and teammate were teaming up against him.

"She could be a robot... or the chameleon in disguise!" Mallory said, not buying it. Wildwing was grateful Mal was with him. He stopped the female right in front of him.

"The mask will show us what she's really made of." he said, turning on the controls on the side. He was shocked to see a duck skeleton smiling back at him.

"I don't believe it... she's legit!" he said, turning the mask off. Anna stepped out from behind him and stared at the female. The female's eyes went wide at the sight of Anna but calmed down instantly when Anna didn't say anything. And yet, the duck looked familiar to Anna.

"And she's ravishing." Duke added.

"And a blond babe to boot!" Dive said. Anna shook her head at Nosedive's inferior mind. First of all she was a purple haired duck, not a blonde and secondly... was she getting jealous? Because Nosedive liked someone?

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you... Tanya said it was okay for me to come up." Said the "ravishing" female.

"Say, where is Tanya anyway." Mallory said, trying to find any flaw in any scheme this female could be a part of.

"Oh, she said she was going someplace called lectric land?" she said, thinking. Duke grabbed her hand.

"This way sweetheart." he said, leading her over to the couch. "Just make yourself comfortable. He went to sit by her until Nosedive shoved him out of the way. The others followed over and Mallory and Anna looked at each other as Nosedive said something about being this female's "main mallard o' love".

"I may throw up." Mallory commented.

"I'll join you." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Vonda McDrake and honestly, I don't know how I got here." the female duck finally introduced herself. Duke got up from where he had been pushed by Nosedive and sat on the other side of her. He gave her a bump, scooting her so Nosedive fell off the other side. She continued her story.

"I was on Puckworld and this big whirlwind came and picked me up and suddenly... I was here." she said. At about that time Phil walked in talking on the phone about candy advertisement for the ducks. As he hung up he saw Vonda.

"To heck with your candy, I got something bigger than Elvis here!" he said, walking over.

"Eh, Vonda, this is Phil Palmfeather our manager, just ignore him." Duke introduced rudely.

"She's gorgeous! And I'm not even a duck!" Phil exclaimed."You realize how much money i could make off her?" he said, looking at the rest.

"Always thinking of others first, huh Phil?" Grin said sarcastically.

"I gotta go write her up a contract!" Phil said as he muttered about money, walking to his office and leaving the ducks there. Duke glared after him.

"That whirlwind." Wildwing said, getting back on subject. "It sounds like one of Dragaunus' gateways." he said.

"Dragaunus is here!" she said astonished.

"We have him under computer surveillance but... he's disguising his ship." Wildwing said, pointing to Drake 1.

"Computers are my specialty, maybe I can help." Vonda offered. Duke stood up next to her as Nosedive stood behind him frowning.

"Oh, allow me angel." Duke said, offering her his hand. As she went to take it, Nosedive shoved Duke out of the way.

"Hi!" he said obnoxiously, taking her hand instead. Duke growled before grabbing Nosedive away from her. Soon, both were rolling on the floor wrestling.

Mallory and Anna walked over, clearly thinking the same thing.

"You two are really making a fool of yourselves." Mallory said. Anna giggled next to her.

"Get used to it! We pretty much carry on like this til the end of the show!" Nosedive said as he struggled against Duke. Mal and Anna turned back to Vonda at the computer. Vonda managed to pull up a screen with energy waves vibrating off of it.

"It's the energy waves sent off by Dragaunus' blasters." Wing said.

"Hey, I got lucky on the first try." Vonda said innocently.

"Well fancy that." Mallory said, gritting her teeth and glaring. Anna just crossed her arms next to Mallory, clearly not amused either. At about that time Jake and Jessica walked in.

"Hey guys-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Vonda.

"Oh great, you're not going to fall head over heals for her too, are you?" Anna asked.

"Too? What do you mean by too?" he asked confused.

"Ahem." Mallory said, pointing behind her. He then saw Nosedive and Duke wrestling in the corner.

"Na Anna. I'm cool..." he said, coming over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug.

Jessica walked towards Duke and Nosedive.

"This is just too good to pass up." she said, confusing her brother. She then hurled herself on top of the boys.

"Owe!"

"Hey, get off!" came the cries from the ducks beneath her. She wasn't fat or anything. In fact, she was quite slim. She just put all her weight into it.

"And that's what you get for being idiots." she smiled as she walked back over to her brother and his best friend. Nosedive and Duke came over too, both frowning as Duke rubbed his arm and Nosedive rubbed his head.

"Team!" Wildwing said, calling attention. "We have to check this out..." he pointed to the screen. "To the aerowing!" he commanded. Everyone ran off towards the aerowing including Jess and Jake. He turned back to Vonda.

"Sorry, but we can't leave you here." he said.

"That suits me just fine. I've got just a score to settle with those fiends as you do." she said daringly as they followed after the others.

* * *

Anna found herself strapped into the aerowing next to mallory. She caught herself glancing back at duke and Nosedive who weren't even sitting in a chair. They were just back there to keep Vonda company. She hated it and she didn't know why. She wasn't jealous! There's no way she could be jealous. Who could she be jealous of?

The aerowing landed and they all walked towards the mountains.

"Okay, so where are they?" Mallory asked accusingly towards Vonda again.

"Right here!" Siege said randomly popping out of the sand and firing at them. They all ducked as the blast hit rocks above them.

They all ran for cover as Siege opened fire on them. Wraith suddenly appeared next to him. Anna crouched by Nosedive who was completely ignoring her.

"Watch me check these creeps into the boards. Ducks rock!" he said, popping out to fire on them. Before he could fire, though, wraith threw a fireball at the rocks above them. Nosedive looked up with fear.

"Ducks! Rocks!" he shouted in warning as they all ran together. They huddled together as the rocks fell in on them. Wildwing brought his shield out, pushing the rocks off of them and leaving them all unharmed. Anna looked over at Mallory, seeing the look of gratitude she had in her eyes as she looked at Wildwing.

Grin picked up a rock, throwing it towards where Wraith and Siege stood.

Duke drew his saber.

"Stay back sweetheart. I'll take out those lizards." he said heroically standing in front of Vonda protectively. Nosedive jumped over as Anna still watched them in annoyance.

"Just leave the hero stuff to us young happenin ducks!" he challenged.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm in my prime!" he glared back at Nosedive as they came beak to beak. As they argued back and fourth, Vonda jumped up and kicked Siege as he was firing towards them, knocking him down. Duke and Nosedive stood wide-eyed with hung shoulders.

"Don't look now but.. we've just been aced!" Dive said, looking at Duke.

"Got that right!" Anna growled from behind them.

Wraith and Seige both ended up in a heap and transported back to their ship.

"they got away!" Vonda said disappointed.

"Don't let it ruffle your feathers. They do it all the time." Dive said.

"What were they doing here?" Mallory asked getting back to the mystery at hand.

"I'd say they were excavating." Wildwing proposed.

"But what would those creeps want in the middle of sand central?" Dive asked.

Wildwing turned his attention towards the mountain, turning on the mask.

"there's something in that mountain, something with an energy pattern I've never seen before." he informed, turning his attention back to the ducks. Grin walked forward.

"Grin, wanna give it a shot?" he asked. Grin went to the base of the mountainess rocks.

"That which does not bend must break." he said as he lifted the rocks with all his might. A crack formed as the rocks tumbled down.

They all hurried out of the way. Once the rocks had settled they all peered out at what lay in front of them.

Wildwing looked at the ducks before he turned to the mountain.

"Looks like some kind of temple."

**Anna: Do you know how hard it is to end a chapter when you're in the middle of an episode! **

**Canard: I'm guessing pretty hard? **

**Anna: You bet your tail feathers it's pretty hard! **

**Canard: Okay Annie, calm your tail feathers now! **

**Anna: alright, alright. I'm calm... *turns to audience* So I'm sure you all know by now which episode I'm on for those of you who still watch the episodes as consistently as I do. If you don't know which episode well, I'm writing it out just like the episode except for with Anna in it, so... you know... how will she affect the outcome of this episode? Oh, and for those of you who don't know the episode that well, what's in the temple? **

**Canard: Anna? **

**Anna: Yes? **

**Canard: What's in the temple? **

**Anna: We've been through this. If you don't know the story, then you gotta wait with the audience. **

**Canard: But I'm your brother. Doesn't that count for anything? **

**Anna: Nope ^_^ **


	15. A traitor among us pt 2

**Canard: please tell me! **

**Anna: okay, okay... **

**Canard: Yay! ^_^ **

**Anna: in this next chapter with everyone else :) **

**Canard: -.- **

* * *

The ducks plus three humans walked into the ancient temple.

"It's a spaceship!" mallory exclaimed.

"This thing must have crashed thousands of years ago. early humans must have built a temple around it and worshiped it. And whatever Dragaunus is after is in there!" he said leading the team towards the ship.

Anna rubbed her head and suddenly Duke seemed to forget about Vonda for a second.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she gritted her teeth against the pain. "Its just my head. I feel there's something... something I gotta remember." she said. Vonda gave her a look.

"it's probably nothing." The gorgeous female interrupted before catching up to the head of the group.

"Eh, she's probably right Annie." Duke shrugged off, eager to agree with the beautiful duck before catching up to her.

They walked into the ship finding a display in the center. A chip sat in the middle of it.

"We better get this to a safe place until we can analyze it." Wildwing said, picking it up.

* * *

Once back, Wildwing placed it in a safe that came out of the floor. He locked it up and sent it back into the floor.

"Well if you guys aren't going to need us we'll just head home." Jake said. He turned to his best friend. "See ya Annie."

"Bye Jake." she replied as she watched him and his sister leave.

"If nobody minds I need some rest. It's been quite a day." Vonda said, crossing her arms.

"Of course. you can use my bunk." Wildwing said.

"I'll take her!" Dive said.

"No, I'll take her!" Duke said, stepping forward.

"For crying out loud, both of you can take her for all I care!" Anna practically shouted.

The two ducks looked at each other before shrugging her outbreak off and walking off with Vonda.

"Annie, you feeling alright?" Wing asked stepping forward.

"I'm fine." she said, still rubbing her head. She stumbled forward and he caught her.

"You're not either."

"Do we have any tylenol?" she asked.

"Yeah but in your condition, I'm not giving you any." he stated.

"But..." she started.

"No. Migraine or not you suffered memory loss. You may not remember everything but I'm not risking you forgetting more." he said.

"Oh fine. Then can I go lie down?" she asked.

"Go for it. No Tylenol!" he said sternly. "I promised Canard I'd take care of ya." he added quietly. Tears stung her eyes.

"I wish I could remember what happened. You said there was a war?" she asked.

"Yeah, it ain't pretty either. In fact, I wasn't even with you guys during the war so I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted to." he said.

"I'll try to remember. I promise I'll try. I just feel like I'm missing something big. Vonda looks so familiar to me yet she didn't seem to recognize me." Anna said looking hard at Wildwing. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Anna. The only thing you need to worry about now is getting some sleep." He reassured.

"Thanks Wing." she said gratefully before walking towards her room. As she laid down her head she wondered if she would ever remember. She hadn't even noticed a little heart shaped necklace dangling around her neck.

* * *

After Anna had gone, Mallory huffed.

"I still don't trust Vonda." she glared at nothing. "And I'm worried about Tanya.

"hey Guys, its Tanya." came Tanya's voice over their coms. No picture came up though. "What am I saying, who else would it be?"

"Tanya, where are you?" wildwing asked. She seemed to ignore the question.

"Ah listen I need you to get a part number for me. Its on the circuit board by the migrators axle housing."

"But we'd have to remove the whole engine block to get at the axle. And we need you back here." he argued.

"Well, you know, it'd save me a trip guys!" she protested.

"Alright, alright. Wildwing out." he said giving up.

* * *

"There was no circuit board where Tanya said it would be!" Wildwing said as him, Mallory and Grin walked back into the main room.

"Wildwing check the safe!" mallory said, grabbing his arm.

"You needn't bother. It's gone. I took it and sent it to Dragaunus." Vonda said, sitting there.

"You lousy traitor!" Mallory growled as Duke and Dive walked in, joining them.

"I had no choice! Dragaunus abducted my parents. If I don't do what he says he'll..." she trailed off.

"If that's true you should have told us a lot sooner." Wildwing said.

"Look, I know where Dragaunus is. I know what he plans to do with that chip." she said. "If I help you, will you rescue my folks!" she asked wrapping her arms around Wildwing.

"Of course." he said, moving her arms off of him. "But first, we stop Dragaunus."

* * *

Anna awoke. She rubbed her eyes and rubbed her neck from the sleep. As she did she felt a chain. She pulled on it and out from beneath her shirt trailed a necklace. A gold heart locket hung on the chain. She ran her fingers across it before opening the cover. On one side was Canard with his parents and her. On the other side were just him and her. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

_First she saw Henry, then Lucretia getting shut down by Canard. Then Kim and her brothers. The rest of the resistance, Trent, Jerry, Gerald, David, everyone. The crash in Twin Beaks, Dragaunus' torture chamber. The interview with Duke, Finding Jake and Jess. and the last memory... Dragaunus' memory wipe machine. The machine that ruined the last few weeks with the ducks. _

Anna's breathing came hard. Lucretia. Lucretia was Vonda. She threw on her boots and ran out of her room.

"Guys! Guys?" she asked, coming out cautiously. "Hello?"

"help!" she heard a shout.

"Tanya?" she asked, running to the ice rink where the cry was coming from.

"Anybody!" Tanya's voice came from the screen above the rink. She quickly climbed up into the rafters and let Tanya loose.

"Where are the guys?" Tanya asked, stepping off the of the screen and standing by Tanya.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I should have known I..." Anna trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I just now remembered everything Tanya. I remember everything, including the memory wipe thing." she added. Tanya partially smiled but showed pain that Anna had to remember everything including the pain.

"But where are the guys?" she asked.

"I think they went somewhere with Lucretia!" Anna said hurriedly.

"We gotta find them!" Tanya said, running off. Anna followed hastily.

* * *

"Vonda McDrake" led the ducks out back of the warehouse Dragaunus was operating from.

"You were telling the truth Vonda. They're in there alright." Wing said, scanning through with the mask.

"There's a building out back. We can sneak in and take them from behind." she said, walking forward.

"Wait." Wing said, grabbing her arm. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

"It's just a storage unit. I doubt they'll be guarding it." she said. Wildwing seem to think for a second.

"Well alright. Come on team." he said, motioning the rest of them forward. They walked in after Vonda.

"I don't like the smell of this." Dive said.

No sooner had he said that, the floor gave in beneath them and they fell into a large container.

"You pathetic fools." Vonda said, walking up from outside the container.

"Uh, does this mean our date's off?" Dive asked, face pressed up against the glass. Mallory swatted him in the back of the head.

Vonda turned the valve that was in front of her.

"Oh, you've got a date alright... with about 10,000 gallons of water!" she glared evilly. She removed the valve opener and tossed it away before walking off.

"You know, now I'm starting to find that lady... somewhat less attractive!" Duke said, mostly to Nosedive as the water began to rise up around them.

* * *

Tanya and Anna snuck around back of the warehouse, looking at their coms.

"It says they're in here." Anna said, following the signal.

"hey look!" Tanya said, pointing to a hole in the ground. She looked down to see a container full of water and five ducks.

"This isn't going how I planned." Wildwing said from inside.

"You actually had a plan?" Dive asked astonished.

"Well yeah, I was just hoping to stick around to see the ending of it." Wing muttered.

"Hey guys!" Tanya shouted down. Anna followed.

"Hurry Tanya!" Mallory shouted.

"Right, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." she said, pacing on top of the can.

"You know, the guy that designed this was a... an over achiever. It would take hours to pry the top off with the omni tool. I could bypass the generator but who knows how long that could take." she said looking around. Anna jumped off the container.

"Today Tanya!" Nosedive shouted from inside.

"Someone's removed the valve handle too!" Anna called. Tanya and her looked frustrated. Finally, anna rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, get off now!" she commanded. Tanya saw what she was doing and jumped. Anna pulled out a puck launcher and shot it at the container. The glass broke and out poured gallons of water along with 5 soaked ducks.

"Geez, do you always have to cut things so close!" Dive said to both girls. Tanya came over and pulled him. Anna went to Duke, pulling him up.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with Lucretia Decoy." Tanya said.

"With who?" Duke asked once he was standing up.

"You've never heard of Lucretia Decoy?" Tanya asked.

"She's the worst traitor on Puckworld!" Anna added.

"I'd never seen her face..." Wildwing said, trailing off.

"Yeah... I kinda had before..." Anna trailed off.

"Ay, how do you know she's a traitor anyhow?" Duke asked, glancing back at her.

"I remember everything now." she said, smiling. "I also remember that dumb bitch nearly wiped out the first resistance." she added.

"Wait, you were with me the whole time. How do I not know her?" asked Mallory.

"Looks like I'm not the only one suffering brain trauma. You must have forgotten her when you hit your head after the base blew up." Anna decided.

"That's gotta be it." Mal agreed. She then looked at Dive. "And you wanted a date with her..." she trailed off jokingly.

"Hey, I ain't picky." Nosedive defended.

"Come on, we gotta stop Dragaunus." Wildwing commanded, back in charge.

"The guy with a heat ray powerful enough to destroy the planet? How?" Mallory growled.

"He only thinks he's got a heat ray. Actually, I put a chip from one of our freeze pucks in the safe..." he trailed off.

"So what happened to the real chip?" Tanya asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh... it's around." Wildwing muttered mysteriously as they all ran for the main warehouse.

* * *

"In a matter of seconds, Washington D.C. will just be a mass of melted monuments." Dragaunus informed as he started up the ray. As it powered up it began to glow blue.

"What the devil?" he asked as the ray blew to pieces. They all fell back.

"That Proteus chip. It's a fake!" Dragaunus growled towards Lucretia.

"The ducks must have switched it!" Lucretia defended herself.

"Or you did." Dragaunus growled, standing back up. "Siege, search her!" he growled.

"Well well, what have we here." Siege said, pulling the actual Proteus chip from a bag at her side.

"Somebody planted it on me I swear." she insisted.

"Silence!" Dragaunus came over, grabbing the chip. He gave Lucretia a teleportation device. "Use this to return to the raptor. I'll deal with you later." he growled.

"Yes my lord." she said as suddenly a whirlwind appeared around her.

"What's happening!" she suddenly screamed frightened.

"I set that teleporter for dimensional Limbo, from which there is no escape!" he growled as Lucretia disappeared.

"My first effort may have been sabotaged, but I have the real Proteus chip now!" he said, holding it high. The door suddenly swung open revealing the ducks and one human.

"not for long lizard lips!" Wing shouted, firing a puck and shooting the chip out of Dragaunus' hand.

"Take em Team!" he shouted. Tanya and Duke landed on Wraith.

Mallory and Grin grabbed Siege while Dive, Wing and Anna grabbed Dragaunus.

"You!" Dragaunus glared down at Anna. She smiled at him.

"Surprised to see me Draggy?" she smirked. Wildwing stayed on task.

"Activate your teleporters. Let's all take a trip to the raptor." Wing said.

"mmm... No." Dragaunus said as his robots suddenly followed a silent command and pointed their guns at crates in the warehouse.

"This is an arms factory wildwing. We're standing on a munitions dump. If you don't release us in fifteen seconds the drones will blow this place sky high!"

"Let him do it if he's got the guts!" Mallory growled, gripping Siege tighter. "I say we all go out together!"

"No! My first priority as leader is to protect the safety of this team!" Wing shot back at her.

"Then release us and we will return to the raptor without incident. I give you my word." Dragaunus said.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Wing said, letting go. The rest of them followed suit as the other saurians teleported back leaving Dragaunus alone.

"Just one last thing..." Dragaunus trailed off, firing at the crates. "I never keep my word!" he growled, teleporting back.

The place began to blow up.

"That sleeze bag!" Dive shouted as they all ran towards a wall. Wildwing fired an explosive puck at the wall creating a hole. They all jumped out and took cover just as the place blew sky high. Anna was huddled between Wing and Duke, Wing with his arm around her protectively.

"I'd say we've done enough damage for one day." Tanya concluded as they all got up and headed home.

* * *

The bald headed man sat in his lab, hard at work on something big. He had heard that the mighty ducks hockey team were actual ducks and he wished to learn more about their existence. Suddenly, a flash came from outside and he had heard no thunder so it couldn't have been lightening. He ran outside and saw two figures on the ground. One was clearly a female duck. She was gorgeous with purple hair, tan feathers, and a pink jumpsuit. She lay incautious. The other figure was also a duck but was male with brown feathers and a weird tattoo going across his beak. The bald man grinned to himself before dragging the ducks inside.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the couch with Dive and Duke watching a scary movie. It was pressing eleven o' clock at night and as Jason burst through the door in the movie, the elevator door behind them opened. All three of them jumped startled and looked at each other.

"Guys?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Jake." Anna said, popping over the top of the couch. "Care to join us?" she asked. Jessica was walking behind him.

"Sure." he said, sitting down between her and Dive. Duke scooted over to give them more room while Jess just sat on the other side of Nosedive.

"So what brings you here?" she whispered as Jason slashed some stupid chick open with a knife.

"Not much. Just wanted to see how it all went with Vonda." he said.

"Oh, she turned out to be Lucretia Decoy, a traitor from Puckworld. Also, all my memory is back." she added excited but still quietly.

"Sweet Annie." they left it at that and continued to watch the movie.

Finally, around 12:30 the movie ended. Duke switched the lights on.

"That is the last time I let Nosedive pick the movie." he said.

"Why? Can't handle the gore old man?" he asked from where he sat between Jake and Jess.

"Exactly. It was just gore. Not scary at all." he said.

"Oh, so what's your idea of a scary movie?" Dive asked accusingly.

"You wanna watch another one?" Duke said, and it seemed to be a threat.

"Lay it on me old man!" he accepted the challenge.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Duke said, pulling out a case from behind his back. Anna wondered how it even got there. She couldn't see what it was but Duke slid it into the DVD player and went and shut the lights off before sliding back next to Anna.

"I'll go get some popcorn." Jake said, getting up and heading for the galley. As Duke had sat down, his arm naturally fell over Anna's shoulders.

"Um Duke?" she said motioning behind her at his arm.

"Oh sorry sweetheart." he said, moving his arm.

"No, it's okay." she said, leaning further into his arms as his arm swung back around her to rest on her other arm.

Dive didn't seem to notice Anna and Duke as he sat by Jess.

"So what's Puckworld like?" she asked as the film started.

"It's a little colder than here. But I bet you'd like it." he added smiling. Suddenly, creepy music started to play drawing their attention back to the movie.

the camera in the movie was moving around room after room and then a shadow of an old woman appeared in a window before the camera turned to an old woman standing in the corner of a room with a candle. The camera zoomed in on her and Jess grabbed Nosedive's chest hiding her face in it. Then the title popped up.

_Insidious _

Anna grabbed Duke a little bit tightly then she had been already but loosened her grip when she realized the creepy old woman wasn't going to do anything.

"Alright Duke, it might be a little creepy." Jess said, peeking up from over Nosedive's chest.

* * *

**Anna: alright, stopping right there. **

**Canard: What the hell for! There are so many questions! **

**Anna: Exactly, a good chapter always ends with some questions. **

**Canard: But, who was the bald headed guy. And what was with the scary movie at the end. **

**Anna: What do you mean what was with the scary movie? **

**Canard: It held no significance! YOu could have done without it! **

**Anna: Oh Canard, Sweet naive Canard. The scene was very much needed. That and I haven't seen Insidious in a while so I gotta watch it again! **

**Canard: Ugh, women. **

**Anna: ^_^ *towards audience* sorry for the length but I really wanted to give Traitor among us just two parts and also add my anna input in so please enjoy and bare with me through this long chapter... I think I covered quite a bit of ground here actually! **

**Canard: Oh sure you did *rolls eyes* **

**Anna: Watch yourself Canard, I'm still writing this story and with a single stroke of the keyboards you could die in Dimensional Limbo and we will never find you! **

**Canard: You wouldn't either. **

**Anna: You're right... I love you too much. :') **

***Canard and Anna hug* **

**Anna: ugh, what is with these bitter sweet endings?**


	16. The Human Factor pt 1

**Anna: Alright, so I skipped a few episodes... **

**Canard: What the hell for? **

**Anna: Well if you shut up long enough I'll explain myself. **

**Canard: point taken, please continue. **

**Anna: Anyways, I skipped over Zap Attack, Phil in the Blank, Power play, Dungeons and Ducks, and Take me to your leader... **

**Canard: and why did you? **

**Anna: I told you to shut up... anyways, I skipped over them because Anna held no major part in there... Traitor among us was needed because, for one I had mentioned Lucretia Decoy in the story from before but also so Anna could regain her memory and essentially help the ducks defeat Lucretia in the end once she got her memory back. Meanwhile, Zap Attack was just the electric creature, Phil in the Blank was when Phil had them doing dangerous stunts from mind control, Power Play was all about Grin, Dungeons and Ducks was a different dimension and Take me to your leader... well, Take me to your leader was kind of hard to skip over for me... **

**Canard: why? **

**Anna: well, In take me to your leader They think they found Canard and really it turns out to be Chameleon impersonating Canard. I really wanted to write this one as well but again, I found that Anna wouldn't really affect the episode and would have very few lines. I would end up rewriting just the whole episode... If anything, I would add in a heart filled conversation between her and Wing about how much they miss Canard but that's it... **

**Canard: well, makes sense... **

**Anna: Exactly, so for this chapter about 2 months have gone by since watching Insidious and I hope you enjoy the next chapter... **

**Canard: way to take up a shit load of space. **

**Anna: I thought I told you to shut your beak! **

**Canard: My bad, please... continue **

**Anna: Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

Anna was flipping through channels when Tanya, Duke Wildwing and Dive walked in. They had picked up a transporter's signal around 4 in the morning and had gone to investigate it. They also hadn't bothered to wake Anna, Mallory or Grin since they hadn't heard the alarm. By the looks on their faces it didn't look like it had gone too well.

"So, how'd it go?" Anna asked resting on a channel that was on a commercial.

"Well, Dragaunus' goons managed to set up a bomb, blow up a steel mill, clear the scene and..." Wildwing was cut off.

"And we got blamed again! Klegghorn went off yelling at us again!" Dive said impatiently.

"Hey, cool it baby brother!" Wing said as he set the mask on a table. Tanya picked it up.

"I'm gonna have a look at this." she said walking out.

"What happened there?" asked Anna, seeing a hole on the side of the mask.

"got hit with a pellet gun."

"Jesus, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, lucky I was wearing the mask. Might of ended up like Duke." he joked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Duke mused as he and the other two joined Anna on the couch. Jessica and Jake walked in at about that time.

"So where'd you guys go this morning?" Jake asked, walking in. Wing shot a look at Anna.

"What, I called him when I woke up to find you guys missing." she defended turning up the volume on the tv.

"Dragaunus' goons. what else." Duke muttered turning back to the tv.

* * *

_half an hour later  
_

"Our guest today is Doctor Wally Pretorious." said the woman on the talk show they had decided on. "Doctor Pretorious as a geneticist, what do you think are the ducks chances of winning the Stanley Cup."

"Hockey Shmockey." was the Bald-headed doctor's rude reply. "We humans have been far too accommodating with these space creatures. They should be confined. Studied! We must learn what makes them tick. In the name of science, we must subject these weirdos to a series of extremely, painful tests!" Wing shut off the tv irritated.

"What, now they want to use us as guinea pigs!" Dive exclaimed making Jess jump who was sitting right next to him.

"They just don't understand us."

"No way big bro, we're talking mega jumbo jerko supremes with double cheese!" he growled as he stood up with Wildwing.

"Boy did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Wing said. Anna stood up, heading off after them, Jake, Duke, and Jess following after her.

"How's it coming Tanya?" Wing asked as the group walked in.

"I gotta rebuild a circuit board. It'll twentyfo, twentyfo... a whole day!" she said, stumbling over her words.

"But we were going to drive to the San Francisco game tomorrow." Wing... complained?

"So, go I'll catch up with you in the aerowing." Tanya shook it off.

"Alright, but we'll use the buddy system. Grin, would you mind skipping a road trip and staying with Tanya?" he asked, looking over at Grin.

"The paths are many but the journey remains the same." he said.

"Um, I'll take that as a yes." Wing said, puzzled.

"Whatever." Grin said, partially meditating.

"What about you two?" he asked, turning around to Jake and Jess.

"Go to the game tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah we're going!" Jess exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her brother. both of them seemed to jump for joy.

"Road trip! Road trip!" they started to chant. Anna smiled after them before turning back to Wing.

"You know there'll be no getting rid of them from now on." she said playfully.

"Yeah, I know. Humans, nasty little vermin." he played along with the joke.

"Ha, at this point I might as well be a duck. Been living with you guys for so long I feel like I've sprouted feathers." she continued the joke.

"Careful there Anna. I'm seeing feathers coming in!" Wing laughed at his own joke before turning back to go get dressed into his hockey gear. He had convinced Duke and Dive to help him practice on the goal and was eager to start.

* * *

_The next day _

Mallory let out a sigh as they all sat in the Migrator.

"I'll say this about planet earth, it certainly is a beautiful place." she mused.

"Yeah, maybe. But I could certainly do with out the lamos who hang here." Dive muttered from the passenger seat.

"Hey, we resemble that remark!" Anna growled playfully from the back where she sat with Jess and Jake.

"Except for you guys. You're cool." he said, grinning sheepishly back at them.

They entered a town called Sunnyville and the migrator came to a stop.

"Hey, good idea Wing. This looks like a nice place to stop for dinner." Duke said.

"Yeah, only I didn't stop us." Wing said unsure.

"We got an engine malfunction." Mal pointed at the scanners. They all piled out and Dive saw the people around the town start to look over at them.

"Oh great, here it comes. They're probably going to tar and De-feather us for disturbing the boredom!" Dive practically shouted.

"The mighty ducks!" one man shouted.

"sports heroes! Right here in Sunnyville!" Another said.

"Um, you were saying little brother?" Wing said, leaning on the side of the migrator. Dive crossed his arms, still glaring.

"Just wait, we've only been here five seconds." he glowered.

"I'm Sam Delaney, the mayor. What brings you to our little town?" asked a friendly gray haired man with a mustache.

"Well frankly engine trouble." Wing explained.

"Maybe Pops can help. He's our local mechanic." Sam said as soon as an old man walked up the road.

"Well well, quite a rig. What seems to be the problem sonny?" Pops asked.

"Well, you tell me. I don't see anything wrong with it." Wing said slightly confused.

"Hello, I'm Doug McClaine." came a voice and Mallory instantly turned around wide eyed.

"Doug McClaine, the Doug McClaine. The only six star general in history!" she said as if she were a child at christmas.

"Yes, retired." the man said, trying not to brag.

"Sir." Mallory instantly saluted. "Mallory McMallard Puckworld Special forces. If you'd be willing sir, I'm sure I could learn a lot from you." she said, handing him her badge.

"I'm sure you could teach me more than I could ever teach you." he said, examining it.

"You threw a rod." Pops said to Wing once he had looked it over. "Probably left it in the road somewhere."

"Well, can you get us a replacement?" he asked.

"A custom job like that, I'd have to machine it from scratch. I'll tow her to my garage." Pops said.

"Wildwing." the mayor said, getting his attention. "This is my son chip." he said, presenting a kid who looked to be a junior or senior in high school. "He made all state this year. Probably wind up in the pros." the Mayor bragged about his son. Wildwing shook his hand.

"You play hockey Chip?" he asked.

"Best game in the world. I don't suppose you could give me some pointers." The kid asked.

"Sure, be glad to." Wing said, always ever willing to lend a hand.

"And you'll all stay with me and the missus at our boarding house." the mayor said. Dive, still standing cross armed by the migrator raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the missus at the boredom house? Oh, this place is going to give me brain rot!" he said. Jess, Jake and Anna stood right by him.

"No kidding." Jess said.

"Yo guys!" came a familiar voice.

"Thrash! Mook!" Dive said excitedly as Jake and Jess followed him over to welcome their friends. Anna stared after them but still perched next to the migrator.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dive asked.

"Ugh, visiting our grandma and being bored out of our skulls!" Mookie said irritated.

"Tell me about it! We're stranded in the land that time forgot!"

"Totally, but they got a ripping video arcade man!" Thrash said.

"Alright, sweet! I haven't played space manchos in a week!" Dive said excitedly.

"See Dive? Not all humans are bad!" Wing called after him.

"Yo, who you callin humans?" Thrash asked.

"We happen to be alternative life forms in search of cool tattoos and new hair colors not found in nature." Mook said as her, Thrash, Jess, Jake and Dive all walked down the street heading for the arcade.

"I guess birds of a feather really do flock together." wing said going to the boarding house to wait for Chip to change into his skates to give him some pointers. Mallory walked off with Doug McClaine while Anna went with Duke. They found themselves in a museum.

"Oh i had heard the Mighty Ducks were in town but I didn't know you were art lovers!" said the over excited lady behind the desk.

"Our collection dates back to the Spanish colonial era." she explained. Duke and Anna walked in.

"yeah, this is a neat collection of stuff." Duke said as they stopped in front of a painting to examine it.

"Here's some stuff I think you'll really like!" said the woman, picking up a sword. She threw it at Duke and Anna. Anna ducked but Duke wasn't so lucky.

"Duke!" Anna said, jumping back up knowing the sword had hit him. "Oh thank god." she breathed, seeing that it only had him by the cloth of his clothes stuck to the wall.

"Whoa, whoa. did I say stuff?" he asked as the woman's eyes suddenly glowed red. "I meant fine antiques of course!" he said as the woman approached them. Anna tried pulling the sword out of the wall but it wouldn't budge. Finally, she ripped the fabric out from it as they both moved away from the psychotic lady. Duke pulled out his saber.

"Get behind me." he commanded Anna.

"Um, Duke?" she said with fear in his voice. He was preoccupied with the crazy woman when suddenly Anna was ripped away from his side.

"Duke!" came her scream. He turned to see three big burly guys. One was holding Anna and dragging her off.

"Anna!" he shouted as the two guys grabbed hold of him. He dropped the saber and as it hit the floor, it automatically closed. The woman closed in on him.

"Oh no!" he shouted, seeing he was defeated.

* * *

**Anna: tada! **

**Canard: you're really going to stop there? **

**Anna: well, that's where it cuts to commercial so why wouldn't I stop there? **

**Canard: well, you didn't stop where the commercials were in the last chapter. **

**Anna: That's cause I felt like rebeling. *turns to audience* anyways, so I'm on the episode "The Human Factor" and I have a feeling this one will be... pretty intense if I do say so myself. **


	17. The Human Factor pt 2

**Anna: to those of you who have seen The Human Factor then you pretty much know what happens... but with Anna there, it'll be a little bit of a mystery, you know? **

**Canard: no, I don't know. **

**Anna: I don't know how to explain it. Just, I guess read to find out and as you can tell I am like on this story like white on rice! ha ha. It's spring break and now that I'm to the part I was trying to get to in the first place I am just stoked that I made it! and thank you all for reviewing and giving me the motivation to continue on with this. **

**Canard: you're welcome! **

**Anna: Not you! ugh, anyways. If Canard will shut up long enough Read on and review. **

* * *

Wildwing stood ready as Chip hit shots at him.

"Nice shot Chip!" he said encouragingly blocking the puck. "But tighten up on your grip a little." he coached.

"In hockey I guess your best shot is all you got." Chip said. Wildwing looked down a little bit.

"Funny, my best friend used to say that. A guy named Canard. You know, you sort of remind me of him."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chip said proudly.

"That reminds me, I should contact my friends in Anaheim." Wing said, opening his com. As he did, a terrible screeching noise came from it. Chip covered his ears, turning away from Wildwing. Wildwing quickly shut it.

"You okay Chip?" he asked.

"My hearings kinda sensitive." Chip answered a little too slow.

"mmm, something must be wrong with this thing." he said. "Do you mind if I use your telephone."

"Um, ours in on the blink. Sorry." Chip said, suddenly skiddish about how he acted around Wildwing.

"Oh well I'm gonna go find a payphone then." he said, beginning to skate off.

"Hey remember, dinner's at seven!" he shouted after Wildwing. Wildwing waved his hockey stick in the air as he left, showing he had heard Chip.

* * *

Dive stood outside the arcade with the other four humans.

"Awe man, this town must totally fold when it gets dark." he said, referring to the arcade being closed.

"That pop guy will open it up for us." Thrash said.

"That mechanic guy?" Dive asked skeptically.

"totally, he runs the place." Thrash said. "Hang tight we'll be right back." he said as him and Mookie ran off.

"Oh sure fine leave us here!" Dive shouted after them. He then looked to Jake and Jess. "You know I haven't had this much fun since my last root canal!" he said sarcastically.

* * *

Mallory stood in Doug mcClaine's house as he examined her puck launcher.

"This is quite a weapon Mallory." he said, inspecting it.

"Thank you sir. But I should probably get back to my team mates now." she said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Doug said, firing up the puck launcher and aiming at her.

"Um, sir. This is extremely non regulation behavior sir!" she said, going wide eyed and confused.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two burly looking guys whose eyes were glowing red. As Doug advanced toward her, she saw his eyes were red too. She gasped, knowing she was in trouble now.

* * *

Anna awoke strapped to a table. Her arms were above her head, legs strapped onto the other end. She tried to look around but found it hardly impossible to move.

"Great, last time I was strapped down I lost like 5 years worth of memory." she muttered irritably.

A chuckle came from the corner of the room. She hadn't been aware of anyone else there. Suddenly, from the shadows appeared a bald headed man.

"Dr. Pretorious! What do you want!" she growled. All she could remember was painful tests from the talk show and that was enough for her to dislike this man. He approached her, still smiling.

"I wish to... how would you say it, create a hybrid. I wonder if a duck's genes can be put into a human." he said.

"You realize that could kill a human, right?" she said.

"What do I care. Science is all about failing." he said as he flipped the switch on a machine in the corner. The machine was like Dragaunus' DNA accelerator.

It had been hooked to wires that led to a contraption above her head. She saw a blinding flash of light and pain went through her. She screamed with pain before everything went black.

* * *

"Anna?" Duke asked as he woke up from the scream. He found himself strapped down to some sort of angled table. Suddenly, he saw Pops walk out.

"You're behind this!" Duke asked accusingly.

"You got that right sonny." said Pops smiling before two burly men entered carrying an incautious Mallory. They strapped her up on a angled table next to Duke.

"Oh, Mal Mal." Duke said sadly, trying to think of some way out of this.

* * *

"Nosedive!" came a call and all three teens turned their head. Wildwing ran up.

"Something weird is going on here." he said.

"Great, this bird could use a little excitement." said Dive.

"I'm serious. Try your com." Wing said. Dive did and the terrible screeching sound came over.

"The signal's being jammed. I don't think the migrator broke down. I think we were deliberately stopped here!" wing said, glaring. Jess and Jake looked at each other.

"This is like spook city!" Jess said, looking at her brother.

"Well according to the auto tracker, Duke and Anna are just a block away." Wing said, looking. "You guys wait here. I'm going to get them."

He found himself in a museum. He walked in cautiously and found the phone at the desk. He pulled it up to his ear. Nothing.

"All the phones are dead." he added up, looking around suspiciously.

"Duke's saber!" he muttered, going to pick it up. "He'd never leave it lying around... unless..." suddenly, he got the feeling that Duke and Anna had been abducted by some evil humans, maybe even the mayor.

Wildwing ran off towards the Mayor's house. As he approached, Chip was taking the garbage out.

"Alright Chip, what's going on here!" he growled. The mayor stood at the door.

"Come on in boys, dinner's ready." he shouted.

"Every phone in town is dead and now Duke and Anna are missing. I want some answers, now!" he said, pointing a finger.

"But you must come inside for dinner!" the mayor said as him and his wife came out, arms forward eyes glowing as if they were zombies.

wildwing was grabbed from behind by two burly guys and Chip.

"Chip, what are you doing?" Wildwing exclaimed seeing his eyes burn red. The Mayor approached, way too close now.

"What are you people!"

* * *

"Okay, we gotta find Wildwing." Nosedive decided, standing up from where him and the two sat next to the arcade.

"Hey there sonny." Pops said, walking around the corner.

"Hey Pops, what happened to Thrash and Mookie?" he asked.

"Well their grandma called them into supper. But they asked me to open the arcade for you." Pops said, sticking some keys in the door.

"video games are solving the mystery." Dive convinced himself. "Oh, just one quick round of Zombie smashers." he argued with himself.

"Dive, your brother is missing!" Jess said, looking at him bewildered. Nosedive looked in the arcade after Pops.

"Here you are sonny, have fun." Pops said, opening the door for him.

"Pops, I gotta tell ya, this is the most boring arcade I have ever seen." Dive said, looking back at Jess and Jake. Suddenly, two burly guys appeared from the back doors in the arcade, eyes glowing coming after Dive. Dive bolted pass Pops.

"Goin somewhere, sonny?" he asked. as Dive got outside he realized that all the humans had gathered around him, eyes glowing red.

"I knew we couldn't trust those crummy humans!" he said. He then realized Jake and Jess had disappeared.

"Jess!" he shouted as he ran away from the humans swiping behind him. He tripped on a man hole and hit the ground.

he looked up to see Thrash and Mook.

"Thrash, Mook am I glad to see you guys. We gotta get outta here guys, this place is like spook city!" he said. Their eyes were glowing red and suddenly their face seemed to get wrinkly and fall off.

"Um, little skin problem there guys?" he asked grossed out.

Once the skin was gone he realized they were robots impersonating humans. he was grabbed from behind and as he struggled he suddenly remembered Wildwing. He had said when Chip had heard the screeching sound from the com he started acting weird. dive grinned to himself as he pressed his com. The screeching sound came and all the robots grabbed their head.

"I'm outta here!" he shouted, turning on his rocket skates and skating far away from the robot/human things.

"He hits the boards!" Dive said, aiming for the boards to a basement. As he slid down into the basement, he came upon green containers with humans in them.

"Talk about Dracula's basement!" he said, standing up. He went over to one and saw Thrash in it.

"Whoa, talk about De Ja Vu!" he said, rubbing his head. he opened it and Thrash woke up.

"Dive? What's goin on man?" he asked, sitting up. dive went over to the six star general's container. He woke up and looked up at Dive.

"A giant duck!" he gasped. Dive glared.

"Don't start with me! I have had a seriously rough night!" he shouted.

"So what happened here?" he asked.

"Somebody sleep gassed the whole town. I was out before I could find out who did it." Doug explained.

"This town has been taken over by cheap imitations by you guys." Dive explained. "I gotta find the other ducks."

"The gas came from Pop's garage if that's any help." Mr. McClaine offered, trying to help solve this spook city mystery.

* * *

Jess woke up strapped to a table. Jake was next to her, already struggling to get out of the bonds.

"Jess, what's going on?" he asked, seeing she was up.

"I don't know, but I got a weird feeling about this." she said shakily. She then looked over.

"Oh my god!" she said.

"What!" Jake asked, wondering what she had seen.

"There's another duck. One I've never seen before!" she described for her brother.

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you've seen this particular duck before." came a voice over a mic. There was one way window next to them and though all they could see was a mirror they knew the man responsible for all this was standing behind the glass.

"You might want to prepare yourself for a bit of a shock." he warned, grinning slyly. Suddenly, a machine in the corner powered up and a contraption above the brother and sister came to life, light vibrating from it.

"Oh god." Jess said. "Help us." Jake just looked at her with worry before pain shot through their body and everything went black.

* * *

Dr. Pretorious walked into the garage, dressed up as Pops.

"Well well, all comfy are we?" he asked the three strapped up ducks. He removed the disguise and replaced his glasses.

"It's doctor Pretorious! That nut ball we saw on tv!" Wildwing exclaimed.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly he wanted to perform some painful tests on us!" Duke glared at him.

"Oh far worse then that." he said, grinning to himself. "For years I have wanted to create a genetically engineered creature. The next step in evolution. The slore!" he said.

"so far my efforts have been... less then successful." he said sadly. "Of course for fun I've performed a tiny genetics test on a human..." he grinned slightly.

"Anna." Duke gasped, glancing over at Mal and Wildwing.

"What did you do to her!" Wing growled.

"Precisely what I'm going to do to the other two. But enough of that you see, the Slore has been my life's work! And now with your advanced alien DNA, I'll be able to perfect my creation." he said happily.

"Now just a darn minute!" Wildwing said. "How on earth were you able to replace a whole town with robots?" he asked.

"Quite simple, I get my supplies from a very powerful backer." he said, holding up an autographed photo of Dragaunus.

"Unbelieveable..." Duke said before reading aloud. "To Dr. Pretorious, best luck on your mad dreams of conquest signed Dragaunus!"

"Well I'll say this for old Lizard Lips, he sure treats his fans well." Wing said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course to access your genetic codes You'll have to be properly... dissected." he said, throwing a switch.

* * *

Anna awoke. Her body felt like it had been asleep for decades and her vision was blury at first. As her vision cleared, she saw two ducks laying on two seperate tables next to her. She had never seen them before but they somehow looked familiar to her. She shook her head as she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Well I'll say this for old Lizard Lips, he sure treats his fans well." she heard Wildwing mutter.

"Of course, to access your genetic codes you'll have to be properly dissected!" that was enough for her to hear. She kicked the door down to see Duke, Mallory and Wildwing strapped down with green orbs slowly descending from the ceiling toward them. She then saw Pretorious standing by a machine with a look of shock on his face.

"You! You..." he trailed off, searching for words.

"I'm back in black baby!" she shouted, always wanting to use that line and jumping at him, kicking him down. She pushed a few buttons but that didn't do anything. She saw a huge switch and pushed it up. The things still didn't stop.

"Awe to hell with it." she muttered, grabbing a puck launcher from a nearby table of weapons and firing at the green things.

"Whoa." Duke muttered. Suddenly, Dive kicked down the doors running in. Pretorious stood back up from where he had fallen down.

"Get them!" he commanded the two robots in there. Anna fired at one while Nosedive took the other. They both blew up.

"You may have stopped my robots, but nothing can stop... the slore!" Pretorious said madly.

Anna ran over next to Dive who fired a rope at pretorious, tying him up and hitting him against a pole.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"What do you mean who am I?" she said and suddenly she realized her mouth felt weird when she talked. She brought her hands up to her face.

"OH my god." she said. Once she reached up to grab her face, she felt a beak where her mouth and nose should have been.

Dive ignored her and picked up a pipe.

"Hey, do you know what you get when you cross a chicken with a lobster?" he asked, mostly Wildwing.

"Uh, no. What?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but it's coming this way!" he exclaimed. Anna backed up so she was beside Duke. the lobster/chicken creature approached the ducks.

Dive threw the pipe at it. It caught the pipe in it's claw and broke it in two. It then swung it's claw around, knocking Nosedive out and off his feet. Anna stood ready.

"I hope that thing doesn't have a taste for duck." Duke muttered. Anna stepped out and ran at the thing just before it got to Wildwing. Both of them fell over and she rolled across the floor away from it. It approached her and backed her up against the wall. She took out her puck launcher but the creature knocked it from her hands.

"Dive! You can get up now!" she shouted. Just then, he shook his head and got up.

"Check please!" he said, jumping up and knocking it away from her. He started firing pucks at it, knocking it back and tangling it in a chain. He and anna then pulled on the other end of the chain lifting the lobster off the ground so he couldn't get away.

"Oh ya!" dive said, fist pumping. Anna went over, freeing the other three. duke got out of the bonds then looked at her.

"who are you?" he asked. when she turned to look at him he recognized her eyes instantly.

"Anna?"

* * *

**Anna: alright, Looks liks Human Factor is gonna have a part three whether I mention anything more from this episode or not. **

**Canard: Anna, are you a duck! **

**Anna: well that remains to be seen, doesn't it. **

**canard: what about jess and Jake. **

**Anna: you ask too many questions for your own good, you know that! **

**Canard: What, I'm chatty. It's part of my charm. **

**Anna: *rolls eyes* whatever, anyways. R&R and let me know if I'm going so fast that none of it makes sense because I can always redo the last couple chapters if you are feeling rushed... anyways, hope you like it and... yeah.  
**


	18. The Human factor pt 3

**Anna: Wow I just can't stop writing now. Again, let me know if I'm moving too fast or need better descriptions and... **

**Canard: Geez, you gonna talk all day? **

**Anna: Hey, you're lucky I'm still talking to you after all you do is give me crap on my stories! **

**Canard: Point taken. Carry on. **

**Anna: Well, I was done. ^_^ Anyways, read on and I hope you guys like it.**

**Edit: okay, I rewrote the ending of this chapter because I was way too excited to have them be ducks that I forgot that their reactions shouldn't be as excited as my reactions but... their reactions might make a little more sense now...  
**

* * *

"Anna you... you're a..." Duke trailed off when Anna suddenly fell forward. He caught her and went down to the floor with her so she could lay in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She squinted her eyes.

"Duke I'm... I'm..." she seemed to be looking for a word when she passed out in his arms.

"Duke, what's going on?" Wildwing asked, running over.

"Pretorious... He did this to her!" Duke growled with rage.

"Duke, calm down. She'll be okay." Wing promised, resting a hand on his shoulder. Dive came over.

"That duck's really Annie?" he asked.

"it's gotta be." Duke said. "Sounds like her, has her eyes..." he trailed off.

"Wait, where are Jake and Jess?" Dive asked suddenly looking back at the door Anna had broken down.

He walked in, puck launcher ready to fire.

"guys!" he yelled. They all walked in to find three tables. One was where Anna had laid. The other two held two ducks, a male and a female.

"How in the world was he able to do this?" Duke asked behind them with Anna in his arms.

"I'm not sure. We'll get the kids back to Tanya, then we'll figure out what happened here. Their safety is my first priority." Wildwing said.

* * *

Tanya hovered over Jess. She had decided to start on Jess since her formation into a duck had taken place most recently, maybe seconds after Jake.

"Nothing's wrong with her here." she informed Wildwing who was hovering over her. The rest of them sat further back from them on the couch in the infirmary. "But where could he have gotten the genes from ducks for this if you say Anna destroyed the dissectors before he could even use them?" Tanya pondered.

Jess lay motionless in front of them. She had acquired tan feathers but still had the same dark brown hair, except for one difference. In Jess' hair, there were purple streaks that had formed on her bangs which were so long that the streaks just circled her face, kind of like Rogue in the X-Men movies. There was also a new volume to Jessica's hair that bumped it up just that much more and the shape of her beak was short like Mallory's or... dare Tanya think it... Lucretia Decoy's.

Jake looked about the same as his sister. He had tan feathers and the same dark brown hair with a purple streak, only his was a tad darker than hers.

Anna, however, looked completely different from the brother and sister. She had light brown feathers, lighter then her hair, and the same natural brown hair with a white streak forming around her bangs. She also had a longer beak, almost like Tanya's. Wildwing could swear he'd seen that beak somewhere before.

Wildwing walked away from Tanya.

"Canard would kill me." he argued with himself.

"He wouldn't either!" Duke argued, coming forward.

"I let his baby sister go through a scientific alter. She might not survive this!" he growled.

"Wildwing, you listen to me." Duke glared. "She is the strongest female I have ever laid eyes on. She took on a thief who had been practicing the blade since age 5, Falcone I mean, she has taken a shot to the shoulder, she has been abducted and tortured by Dragaunus and she nearly lost all her memory and was able to regain it with no real machine. I doubt there's anything this girl can't do." Duke reassured, resting a hand on Wildwing's shoulder. Wildwing smiled up at him.

"You're probably right. Team, it's not healthy to be cooped up in here all day." he said, turning to the rest of them.

"Anna woke up once. I think it was once the adrenaline settled that she passed out. But hey, she woke up once, we can assume they'll wake up again. We could all use some fresh air." he suggested.

mallory went over to Tanya.

"We could hit the mall." Mal suggested. Tanya looked at her.

"Sure, let me go get changed." Tanya said, standing up and running off to her room. mallory followed suit, going to her room.

"I'm gonna go hang with Thrash and Mook." Dive said, heading out the door.

"dinner for three?" Duke suggested, pointing at first himself, then Grin and Wildwing. Wildwing nodded.

"Sure. Grin?" he asked, turning to the big duck.

"why not." said the calm duck.

* * *

_"Anna!" Anna could hear him. Her brother. _

_"Canard!" she screamed out. _

_"Anna! I'm right here!" he shouted. _

_"where are you!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes. _

_"he's right here!" came a growl and she turned around to see Dragaunus, holding her brother high above her head. _

_"Annie, help!" he yelled. _

_"Canard! I..." Dragaunus smirked at her before moving his claws over the ground. As he twisted his claws around, a hole in the ground formed. _

_"You want your brother? Go and get him!" Dragaunus smirked, throwing Canard in the hole. _

_"Anna!" he cried as he disappeared from sight. _

_"No!" she screamed, jumping in._

Anna hit the floor with a thud. She was in the infirmary and it was after hours because all the lights in the halls were off.

"Hello?" she asked, propping herself back up against the bed. She heard a beeping noise and realized she was hooked up to a heart monitor. She ripped the plugs off of her and unplugged the machine as not to alarm the others with a dead tone. When she unplugged the machine, however, the monotonous tone continued. She looked over to her left and saw the same two ducks from before in Pretorious' lab. They were also hooked up to monitors and still looked familiar to her.

She looked closely at the male.

"Jake!" she finally gasped. She then looked at the female. "Jess?" she questioned.

"Anna, you're awake." she turned to see Duke and Dive standing there.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Whoa, it's gonna take some getting used to." Dive said.

"What is?" she asked. Duke picked up a hand held mirror and gave it to her. She looked in the mirror then gasped.

"You act surprised." Dive said.

"Kind of, yeah. I thought before that maybe Pretorious gave me something that made me hallucinate and while I was hallucinating I pictured myself with a beak or something."

"Nope. It's all too real." Duke said. Jess moaned from the bed before lifting herself off the bed.

"Dive? Duke?" she asked, her vision adjusting. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Jess, it's me. Anna." Anna said, turning around to face her.

"Anna? What happened to you?" she asked.

"You mean us." Anna handed Jess the mirror. Jess let out a piercing scream and Jake stirred next to them.

"Who's screaming?" he moaned.

"Your sister." Anna grumbled. As his vision adjusted he couldn't believe his eyes. He could have sworn he heard Anna's voice but this duck didn't look like Anna.

"Jake, calm down. we have all been... genetically enhanced to look more like ducks..." Anna trailed off, wondering if that description of it made sense.

"Look more like ducks? At this point I look more like a duck then Dive does!" Jess said as tears began to form.

"Hey." Dive whined but Duke slapped him on the back of the head.

"Am I dreaming?" Jess asked. Jake sat up next to her, taking the mirror from his sister.

"Holy shit!" he said, dropping the mirror.

"You guys aren't dreaming. This is all too real." Duke said. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get you back."

"Why?" Anna asked, looking at him bewildered.

* * *

**Anna: Okay, so not really a great ending to the episode but... I guess I was just trying to inform you all that yes, they could have died from the procedure but they didn't, they all feel fine and I guess I just managed to arouse more questions as well. **

**Canard: yeah you did. **

**Anna: :D I enjoy making people question my motives. **

**Canard: I'm not questioning your motives, I'm just questioning the story. **

**Anna: yeah, but by questioning my story, you are questioning my motives. **

**Canard:How? **

**Anna: Because my motives are the story itself. **

**Canard: What? ugh, my head hurts. **

**Anna: Yes! score one for Anna! **

**Canard: just you wait...  
**


	19. It's a beautiful life pt 1

**Anna: I bet you all are thinking "Yay, Anna and her friends are ducks now! What could possibly go wrong?" **

**Canard: Actually, yeah that is what I'm thinking. **

**Anna: Well, you're dead wrong. A lot can happen just from one little genetic change... *to audience* This will be a little in between episode here so I'm not going off the season here. And... enjoy.**

* * *

"Why what?" Duke asked, arching an eyebrow at Anna. She just looked at him. "You don't really want to stay a duck, do you?" he asked her bewildered.

"Well, it'd be nice for when we go back to Puckworld..." she started, but he cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa. Who said you were going back to Puckworld with us?" he asked.

"Aren't I?" she asked, suddenly glaring at him.

"um... that's up to Wing." Duke said, getting himself out of the conversation. She kept her glare fixed on him.

"No, I want to know what you're getting at. What, you don't want me to go back with you guys?" she asked bewildered.

"Well, Annie. You do belong here." Jake said, getting out of the bed and walking forward.

"Well, not anymore." Anna said, slapping her beak for exaggeration.

"Exactly. We'll get you genetically re altered so you can live here where you do belong." Duke said. Her glare fell back on him.

"Who said I wanted to be human!" she shouted, storming out of the infirmary.

"Who said I wanted to be a duck!" Jess yelled after her. Jake turned back to his sister. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"It'll be okay Jess." Jake said, grabbing her.

"No it won't! I'm... I'm not meant to be this way!" she exaggerated.

"And what way is that exactly?" Dive said with hurt in his eyes.

"Dive, that's not what I meant." she said.

"Well what did you mean?" he asked, searching her with his eyes.

"Look, being a duck suits you but I can't live the rest of my life this way." she said. He shrunk back.

"Whatever." he muttered, walking out.

"What did I say now? Dive!" she called but he didn't come back. She leaned back on her pillow letting out an exaggerated grown.

"I'll leave you two alone." Duke said quietly to Jake. Jake just nodded his way and soon Duke was gone.

"Seriously, what did I say? What's his fucking problem!" Jess said and it was the first time Jake had ever heard his sister cuss.

* * *

Pretorious sat in the cell. Prison didn't suit him and he was annoyed. He was just glad that he had chosen to move the two ducks to a basement beneath Pop's garage. Hopefully the secret door leading down there wouldn't be discovered by the time he could get out of here.

* * *

Anna sat in her room, knees to her chest as she stared at nothing. Suddenly, her door opened. She looked up to the visitor then glared.

"You're not welcome here." she growled, turning away from him.

"Come on sweetheart, I didn't know." Duke said, walking in.

"Well now you know you ain't welcome here, now get out!" she glowered, throwing her pillow at him. He punched it out of his way. He was met by another pillow to the face.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Anna I-" he was cut off as he ducked from an alarm clock flying at him. "Anna calm down I-" he was cut off again by a blanket that was balled up so well it actually threw him on the ground. He sat there looking up at her. She glared at him before turning her back on him. He stood up, figuring she had run out of things to throw at him (besides the bedside lamp, table and bed).

"Anna why are you so mad?" he asked.

"You insulted me." she said simply, still not facing him.

"How?"

"You think I would want to be a human?" she asked, turning around to face him. "All the hell I faced came from being human."

"Well that's not entirely true and you know it." he said.

"But when I was with ducks I felt... safe. Loved." her eyes met his.

"Safe? How could you feel safe when Dragaunus nearly killed you twice?" he asked.

"Duke, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I don't remember much between the time Dragaunus beat me to the time I woke up on earth but I remember one thing." she said, remembering.

"What's that?" he asked, seeing that's what she wanted him to ask.

"You. I remember seeing blackness. Then strong arms releasing my tired arms from bonds. When I opened my eyes, I saw you." she revealed, tears threatening again.

"Annie I... I understand where you're coming from but..." He started.

"But what? I have no life here on earth. I live with you guys, I "coach" your team. You guys go back without me, I don't stand a chance. They will throw me out on the streets, leave me to fend for myself. I go back with you guys, I have a better chance at finding a job on Puckworld that I would love or, hey, join the military like my brother always wanted." she added the last part as another tear escaped her eyes.

Duke sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. She silently cried into his chest.

* * *

_*two days later* _

A hooded figure slinked outside the jail. She made her way around the side, thankful for the cover of night as she looked in a barred window. The window had been propped open, thankfully, by the occupant.

"Hey!" she called to the bald headed man inside.

"What?" he whispered back. The figure pulled off the hood to reveal a duck.

"If I get you out of here you change me back!" came the command from the female duck.

"Are you offering me a deal?" he asked.

"Yes! Now would you prepare yourself?" she muttered, pulling out her stick of dynamite. She stuck it in the window and both her and the bald headed man stepped back after she lit it. The side of the building fell apart with a loud boom and the man hopped out of the side.

"We need to go back to my lab in Sunnyville. I left a few major things there." he explained.

"Whatever, just get in!" she rolled her eyes, getting into the driver side of her car that she had parked down the road at least two blocks away.

* * *

"How's your mom doing after this?" Anna asked as Jake walked in to join her on the couch.

"Surprisingly, better than I thought she would." he started. "At first, I called her to prepare herself for my appearance. Once I got there though, she was relieved. She said she thought that maybe, after I called her, that a bomb had exploded on our last mission and maybe I looked like Two-Face from Batman." he laughed. "But she's okay. In fact, she's very, how should I put this, accepting of my appearance." he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Frankly, I could care less. If I'm human, great. If I'm a duck, cool. I can still do things I would be doing if I was human." he explained his view.

"Thank you!" Anna said, acting like she was praising a god. "Why can't your sister see that?" she asked.

"She thinks with her looks and not her abilities." he explained briefly before looking at the screen in front of them. "What you watching?" he asked.

"Oh, another scary movie Nosedive picked out. He and Duke went to get the popcorn." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Cool, mind if I join?" he asked.

"Why not." she said, smiling.

* * *

_*next morning* _

"Dive, wake up!" Anna shouted. Dive covered his head with his pillow.

"Five more minutes!" he called.

"Fine I guess you don't want to hear about Pretorious." she muttered.

"What's that?" he asked, jumping up and following her out. She just smiled as she skipped to the main room where all the ducks stood watching the main screen.

"Dr. Pretorious, a geneticist, was taken to Jail only a few days ago for illegal attempted experimentation on the Mighty Ducks. Just last night Pretorious was broken out of Jail and is now on the loose. Folks, this is a dangerous man! He has managed to turn three humans into ducks. What will he do next?" said the male reporter. Duke shut the screen off.

"Who could have broken him out?" Mallory asked, glancing at them.

"Could have been Dragaunus or his goons." Wildwing muttered.

"Who cares who broke him out, I want him put back in!" Anna said.

"Why, scared he'll turn you back into a human?" Jake asked, laughing.

"Not only that. what if he tries to do a cross between a duck and dog. Or a fish and turkey. maybe a-"

"Anna, Anna! Calm down!" Duke said, patting her back reassuringly. "we'll get him." he promised.

"Duke's right. If he's been caught once, he can be caught again." Wildwing reassured her. She looked at both of them thankfully before sighing.

"You're right. We got him last time. What's to stop us this time."

* * *

**Anna: Okay, I feel better now having Anna excited to be a duck, Jake being neutral with being a duck, and Jess freaking out about being a duck. **

**Canard: god you three couldn't be anymore different! **

**Anna: yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, so this is going to be kind of an inbetween episode in the series so I hope you guys like it so far and... enjoy! Also, if that up there didn't make any sense then go back and read the last part of the last chapter because I redid it so it was more dramatic because after I put it up I realized that all of them were way too happy with being a duck. So now, Anna's just happy... and that's just because her family is basically the ducks so now she fits with them more. anyways, enjoy, r&r and seriously let me know if you think this story has just turned to crap. **


	20. It's a beautiful life pt 2

**Anna: whoop whoop! I feel like I'm on a role with this! **

**Canard: You are Annie. Just be careful. whenever you go this fast you end up missing something or just going too fast. **

**Anna: Don't worry Cannie, I'll be careful with this. **

**Canard: you better. I don't want you to miss my cue for reentry on this story. **

** Anna: Trust me you won't be back for quite a while. **

**Canard: 0.0**

* * *

Jess waited impatiently in the car for Pretorious. He had ran in the gas station announcing he would be back momentarily. What was five minutes seemed like half an hour when you were a helping a fugitive. Her gut went against this but she didn't care. She wanted to be normal again. It was moments later when Pretorious walked back out with two ducks in chains.

"what the hell is this?" she asked.

"Who the hell is that!" asked the male duck. The male she had never seen before but the female was Vonda McDrake who they had figured out was Lucretia Decoy.

"Don't ask questions! Just help me get them in!" Pretorious huffed. Jess got out, shoving Lucretia into the car. The male looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.

"I want to be normal again. Now get in the car!" she shouted as her and Pretorious gave him a final shove and shut the door on him.

Pretorious turned on Jess, grabbing her arm.

"hey!" she said.

"If you want to be human again, you will get the Mighty Ducks and lead them to me!" he glared.

"Alright, alright!" she said, suddenly afraid of what she did.

* * *

"I don't suppose you guys have seen Jess around." Jake asked walking up on Anna. She stood on the sidelines, inspecting the team as they practiced.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." she said. "guys!" she called and they all came skating over. "Anyone seen Jess?" she asked.

"No idea." Wing said.

"Nope."

"not a clue."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Anna asked.

"Well, yesterday. What if Pretorious got her!" he suddenly said, his eyes going wide.

"Well maybe he'll fulfill her wish." Dive spat before skating off. Jake looked at Anna with an odd look.

"Don't mind him. Anyways, Jake, if he got her then we'll find her." Anna promised.

"Hey guys." Suddenly, they heard the door shut and Jess came walking into the pond.

"Jess!" Jake said, running over and hugging her.

"Okay, okay. Lay off!" she said playfully, shoving him away.

"Jessica, where have you been?" Wing asked, coming off the ice. The rest of the team minus Nosedive followed after him.

"Oh, you know... I went up the hill to think, fell asleep in my car then decided to come back down this morning." she explained briefly.

"That was dangerous you know. Pretorious has escaped. He could have kidnapped you." Wing said.

"Pretorious is loose!" she exclaimed. They all nodded.

"We should all lay low." said Tanya.

"Or go out and find Pretorious!" Mallory said.

"I agree with mallory!" Jess said. Everyone looked at each other weird.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah. I don't want that maniac running loose!" she insisted. Wildwing cocked an eyebrow but shook his head.

"Alright team, all in favor of going after that maniac." Duke, him, Mallory, Jake, Jess and Anna raised their hands. Grin was neutral while Tanya just stood in the corner with her arms crossed.

"Awe what the heck, I'm out voted anyways." she said, raising her hand.

"Alright, it's settled. Let's go get us a bad guy. Somebody should go get Nosedive." Wing said.

"No!" Jess said a little too quickly. "I mean, I don't want him along with the attitude I got from him the other night." she added.

"Alright. Anna, Jake. You mind staying with Dive?" Wing asked.

"Sure, why not." Jake said. Anna looked bewildered but just looked down.

"Anna?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Sure, go ahead." she said, shrugging and walking towards Dive's room.

"Alright, let's go." Wing said.

"Hold on. I gotta go." Jess said.

"Go where?" Duke asked.

"You know, go go." she said, raising her eyebrows. He seemed to understand after that.

"Alright, meet ya in the migrator." Wing said after her. She was acting strange.

Jess maneuvered down the hall. She quickly went into Anna's room, happy that Anna was probably in Dive's room. She placed a note on her bed before quickly running out.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" she said, strapping in and hoping her plan wouldn't backfire on her.

* * *

**Anna: Alright, a little short for my taste but... **

**Canard: you managed to leave a lot of questions. **

**Anna: that was the idea Cannie. *to audience* anyways, a little short and sweet, but definitely to the point. So... questions about Jess, the note, etc. etc. r&r and I'll probably get started right away on the next chapter. ^_^  
**


	21. It's a beautiful life pt 3

**Anna: ****^_^**

**Canard: what are you grinning about? **

**Anna: Oh, stuff... **

**Canard: 0.o okay? **

**Anna: I don't know, I'm just in a good mood. anyways, what is Jess up to? Okay, I know we know but the ducks sure as hell don't.**

* * *

"We don't even know where to start." Wildwing said huffing.

"No, but there were some creepy old warehouses on the other side of town. We could start there." Jess suggested.

"That ain't a bad idea." Duke put in, beaming at Jess. She wished he wouldn't. She didn't deserve it after what she was about to do. She just hoped Anna got her note and would understand her point of view.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Anna said, putting down the controller. Dive had whined at her again, claiming she had cheated against him.

"Oh shut your beak Dive! Hey, how about we watch a movie..." Jake said, looking up from the counter where he was working on something.

"Sure... what is that?" Anna asked, walking over.

"It's my model of DNA for science class." He explained.

"I almost wonder what it would be like if I hadn't graduated from high school on puckworld." said Anna. "Then I remember I have way more time on my hands for fighting Lizard Lips and that makes it all better." she said, making a joke.

"OH Hardy har har. Meanwhile I lost a couple days from getting turned into a duck." Jake moaned.

"Come on, man. Even you gotta chill once in a while. We'll watch a movie and by then the others will be back, announcing Pretorious has been put away, and we can all relax." dive said, picking up a movie.

"So, who wants to watch Child's Play!"

"Ugh!" Jake moaned.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong with Child's Play?" he asked.

"It's totally archaic! and not even scary. Just some deranged little doll!" Anna groaned.

"So, what would you watch?" he asked. She grinned evilly.

"Oh no." Jake said.

"What?" Dive asked, looking between the two of them with worry.

"You've done it now." Jake muttered as Anna practically sprinted for the movie cabinet. She ripped out a movie and before anyone could see what she had, she shoved it into the dvd player.

"Um, Anna? What was that?" Dive asked.

"Well, if I know her at all, it's a Vin Diesel movie or a Channing Tatum movie." Jake observed.

"A what?" Dive asked.

"Well, if she's feeling Vin Diesel she put in Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick, Fast and the Furious, or The Pacifier." Jake explained.

Anna smiled in their direction, letting Jake draw it all out.

"Whereas if she's in a Channing Tatum mood, it's She's the Man or Step Up." he explained. Anna just grinned at them.

"Are any of those scary?" asked Dive.

"Well, Pitch Black was named as a horror at one point in time." Anna said, trying to remember. Finally, the beginning titles came up.

"Are you kidding me!" dive said. "how did he guess that!" he said.

Fast and the Furious came up.

"Come on Dive. Fast cars? You're gonna love this." Anna said, grinning and sitting back into the couch ready to enjoy the movie.

* * *

"I don't like the feel of this." Wing said, getting out.

"I hear ya. It's too... quiet." Mallory said, walking steadily behind him.

"Let's try this door." Jess said, running forward. She went in.

"jess, wait!" Wing tried to stop her but she disappeared inside. They all followed after her and as soon as they entered they were thrown through a trap door through the floor.

"Awe no, not again!" Duke muttered, standing up and realizing they had once again landed in a glass tube. Pretorious walked forward, grin across his face. Jessica trailed behind him slowly.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Duke asked, banging against the glass.

"I'm sorry guys, I wanna be human again!" she insisted. _please get my note, Anna. _She silently prayed.

"filthy little traitor." Mallory let her eyes fall dark across Jess and Jess shrunk back.

* * *

Anna stretched, standing up from the couch.

"Well, wasn't that a good movie?" she asked.

"I don't get it. Is the cop not a cop anymore?" Dive asked.

"Basically..." she trailed off, walking off towards her room.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm going to check my email." she called back. "Be back in a few." She wasn't really expecting any letters or anything, but everyday she hoped that something weird would pop up in her inbox that would be Canard somehow contacting her from Dimensional Limbo. It was a childish dream but somehow she kept hope she would find him.

She unhooked her computer from the charger, bringing it from the desk to her bed. As she flopped down on her bed, she felt a piece of paper crumple beneath her. She lifted her leg, pulling it out. It definitely didn't look familiar. She unfolded the sides, reading it.

_Anna, _

_I hope you get this letter in time. I led the ducks to Pretorious. It was the only way to be human again. I'm writing this letter to you in hopes that you will come and rescue them before any harm can be done to them. I, in the meantime, will try to control his actions so he will change me back before he could do any harm to the ducks. The rest is up to you. Please try to understand. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just want to be human again. _

**_Jess. _**

"Oh my god." she instantly jumped off the bed, leaving her laptop sitting there.

"Dive!" she practically screamed, running out of her room.

"What is it?" he asked, meeting her half way.

"The guys are in trouble."

* * *

Pretorious began to throw a switch that would send an eletric wave through the glass container, making the ducks unconscious so it would be easier to strap them in to be dissected. Just before he could, though, Jess stepped in front of him. He frowned at her.

"Now what?" he asked.

"First change me back!" she growled. He held the frown then smiled before glancing at one of his robots. They had managed to recover two from "Pop's" garage.

"No. I don't think you quite understood me." he said, grabbing her arm and throwing her into the robot's arms. He threw the switch. Jess watched in horror as they all felt the electrical shock go through them before they all fell incautious in the container. Her wide eyes turned to Pretorious.

"I plan to dissect you with them." he said, still smiling.

"We had a deal!" she said, trying to jump at him from the robot's arms.

"Yes, we did. I'm keeping it. You never said when to change you back." he said, walking away with his arms folded behind his back. Jess looked down.

_Anna, where are you? _

* * *

**Anna: dun dun dun! **

**Canard: Really? **

**Anna: what it's for dramatic effect? **

**Canard: whatever... also, did you really think I would be able to email you from Dimensional Limbo? **

**Anna: a girl can hope. **

**Canard: that's stupid. **

**Anna: did you ever try? **

**Canard: well, no... **

**Anna: exactly! for all you know, you could have emailed me from dimensional limbo. *to audience* anyways, as you can see, Jess' heart is in the right place, she just wants to be human again... so, r&r and school is back in session tomorrow so I don't know when I'm going to get back to this. **


	22. It's a beautiful life pt 4

**Anna: dun dun dun dun dun dun! Anna to the rescue! **

**Canard: 0.o **

**Anna: what, I'm allowed to have fun with this. **

**Canard: Please, not while I'm around. **

**Anna: go to the box of shame! **

**Canard: *walks off* **

**Anna: anyways, what's gonna happen? Why am I asking you this? You're about to read what's going to happen.**

* * *

Anna, Jake and Dive were on duck cycles, all moving towards the spot where the ducks' communicators were last in service. **  
**

"Wait, why would she do this?" asked Jake.

"She wants to be human again. Looks like it doesn't matter if it puts actual ducks in danger." Dive muttered glaring at nothing.

"But her note sounded regretful, and she knew what she was doing. I think she planned on tricking Pretorious so he changed her before performing his experiments on the ducks." Anna noted. Dive rolled his eyes, full of regret.

_I can't believe for even a second I started crushing on Jess... Not like Annie would take me but still, Annie's so much better than Jess. At least Annie wants to be a duck like me... Then again, that could be so when she gets back to puckworld she can be with Trent... _

Dive's thoughts consumed him until they arrived to the warehouse.

"Alright, move in quietly. We don't want to give ourselves away right away." Anna commanded. The guys nodded to her before following after her, entering quietly as if they were ninjas or something.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought..." they heard Jess' voice.

"You thought what? You could hand us over and get human again!" Mallory's cross voice was heard. Anna climbed up the rafters and the boys followed. They leaned down to see all six ducks plus Jess strapped down the same way they had been the last time Pretorious had "duck" napped them.

"No..." Jess trailed off.

"Then what? Please, enlighten us." Mallory huffed. Jess had wished that Pretorious hadn't strapped her right next to Mallory. She'd rather live the last few minutes of her life without getting screamed at.

"I, I had a plan..." she trailed off quietly.

"What plan?" Duke asked calmly.

"To turn us over without getting dissected herself. How did that work out for ya!" Mallory growled, clearly still pissed. This was the second time she had been strapped down and this time that idiot Nosedive most likely wouldn't be around to destroy the dissector things when they trailed down.

"No it was..." Jess was cut off as the door slammed open. Anna cringed and ducked lower as Pretorious walked in.

"You slime ball!" Jess huffed at him. He just grinned at her.

"Say it all you'd like, but I couldn't have gotten this far without you my dear." he grinned slyly, throwing the switch. At once, 7 of the 9 dissecting machines started trailing down towards the ducks.

"Ready Annie?" Dive asked, loading his pucklauncher next to her, clicking it.

"Oh yeah, that asshole isn't getting away this time." she growled, pulling out her saber and jumping down. The boys followed behind her. Anna landed right next to Pretorious, side kicking him into the wall. Dive and Jake shot at all seven of the dissectors while she brought her saber down on the controls which released all the ducks instantly. Mallory smiled before turning instantly to her left, hugging Wing.

"Thank god for your best friends little sister." she muttered playfully.

"No shit." Wildwing muttered back before they released each other, hiding any emotion they might have for each other from the rest of them.

Jess stood up and Mallory's glare turned on her.

"You little-" but Anna stepped between the two.

"Here!" Anna snapped at Mallory, slapping Jess' note into her hand. Mallory still grimaced but took the note, reading it over. Her eyes softened looking back up at Jess.

"You see? She didn't mean any harm to come to any of you." Anna explained.

"But still, what she did was wrong." Dive said, coming forward.

"Dive, what are you doing?" Anna partly muttered to him. He ignored her.

"I mean, seriously... who would put everyone's life on the line just to be human again?" he asked. Jess looked at him, hurt.

"Sorry Dive, I didn't realize my feelings had no say in the matter! You may be used to being a duck but I'm not!" she said hurt, walking off.

"Nice going Dive." Anna glared, walking off after Jess.

* * *

_two days later _

"Who wants to watch a scary movie!" Dive asked excitedly, jumping in front of the tv. Anna and Jess stood up, walking away. Jake stood up too.

"Sorry Dive, it just isn't fun without the girls anymore." he said, walking off.

Dive hung his head.

"I'm in buddy." Duke said encouragingly, the only one that remained on the couch.

_an hour later _

Duke and Dive sat in the dark room, tv screen being the only light with a half empty bowl of popcorn sitting between them. Dive glanced over at Duke. _  
_

"What?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. Do you understand women at all?" Dive asked. Duke stifled a laugh.

"Dive, if I understood women do you think I'd still be single?" Duke asked.

"Well..." Dive trailed off, thinking. "I guess not. But seriously, why are Annie and Jess acting that way?"

"From what Anna's told me-"

"Whoa, Annie'll talk to you but not me!" Dive asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Dive asked astonished.

"Probably because I didn't bash her friend in front of the whole group." Duke said simply. Dive looked away, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Duke, but would you have done it?" he asked.

"Probably, yes. We were sitting there getting ready to be dissected and Jess simply said she had a plan. Dive, whatever her plan was obviously wasn't what it had turned into. She hadn't planned for us to get dissected, Dive. She planned to make Pretorious' plan work just to the point where she was back to being human and then ruin his plans from there." he explained.

"How do you know?" Dive asked.

"Woulda been my plan..." Duke trailed off.

"Yeah, but that's you. She's-"

"That and she told me." Duke cut him off, smirking. "Dive, she ain't all that bad unless there's something else bugging you about her." Dive looked away for a second. Duke cocked his head at the teenager, questioning.

"Dive?" he asked.

"Duke, I don't know. I thought I was in love with Anna but... then Jess came in and she was fun, perfect, she'd sit by me during the scary movies she..." he trailed off, realizing he had just poured his heart out to the thief. Duke smirked.

"Dive, if I were you I'd go for Jessica. Clearly she's impacted your life and you think about her more than Anna now." Duke added.

"Yeah, I think I will." Dive said happily, then sunk his shoulders. "Unfortunately, she's still mad at me."

"We can fix that." Duke said slyly.

* * *

"Anna, why's he gotta be such a douchebag!" Jess exclaimed once they got to Anna's room after avoiding Dive.

"I don't know. He's never really been easy to understand." Anna commented.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Oh, you know. He got mad at me when I got with Trent back on Puckworld. Even though he was probably still mad, for my birthday he got me this, this ring. I didn't really wear jewelry so it's not with me. I doubt I'd be able to find it if I did go back to puckworld." Anna said. Jess' eyes widened.

"girl, you are blind!" Jess said, shocked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"He likes you!" Jess exclaimed.

"Seriously, he likes me? No, not Dive. We're just friends. He's like my brother." Anna explained.

"Not to him. He likes you. Why else can you imagine him getting mad because your with another man, or duck." Jess explained.

"Well, that does explain a lot of the weird shit that happened on Puckworld." Anna said in thought.

"Exactly!" Jess said excitedly.

"But, I... I don't think I like him back." Anna said.

"why not?" Jess asked.

"there might have been a time I liked him but, Jess, I'm in love with a thief."


	23. So far away pt 1

**Anna: And the plot thickens! **

**Canard: :/  
**

**Anna: I've always wanted to say that!  
**

**Canard: seriously?  
**

**Anna: what, you would have said it too...  
**

**Canard: *raises finger to protest, then stops* yeah, probably.  
**

**Anna: Ha! Anyways, on with the wonderful story.  
**

**Canard: You're so vain!  
**

**Anna: and you're not?**

* * *

Tanya sat at her work bench, hard at work analyzing something when Wing walked in. **  
**

"What are you working on?" he asked, having become curious to where Tanya had disappeared to. The whole team hadn't see her all morning. She looked up to him.

"This." she said, holding up a feather.

"What about it. It looks like Anna's." he said.

"but it's not. I pulled this from Pretorious' floor, before Anna got there." Tanya explained. Wildwing looked shocked.

"Did you find out who it came from?" he asked.

"Well, after analyzing all night, this is what I came up with." she said, showing him the computer screen.

"No." Wildwing breathed.

"Yes. We can assume that Canard is no longer in Dimensional Limbo."

* * *

Anna stretched, walking right pass her laptop, heading for the galley.

"Morning." she said, greeting Duke who was already up with Mallory, sitting at the table. Mallory had a plate of toast and bacon while Duke sat sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning." they both replied in unison. She poured herself a cup of coffee, got some bacon out of the freezer and went to cooking it. Anna looked sheepishly at Duke. Duke looked up at her once and she looked away quickly, turning back to her bacon. She sat down at the table, chewing it slowly. Duke stood up, poured the rest of his now cold coffee down the sink and walked out.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Mallory asked once he was gone.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You and Duke. Looks like you guys have gotten close the past couple of weeks." she commented.

"We're just getting to be good friends, that's all." Anna tried.

"Hey, I have no say in who you go out with." Mallory said, dropping the hint that Anna shouldn't try to hide her feelings from the military woman, "but be careful around him. Not everyone knows his past and you might not want to know." she said, standing up and setting her plate next to the sink.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to find out." Anna muttered as Mallory walked out the door. Mallory had heard her but decided not to comment.

* * *

Canard wandered down the streets next to Lucretia. He was thankful it was dark out. Not many people were out this time of night giving him and the deranged duck the cover they needed. Lucretia, with a still dazed look in her eyes, followed him.

He was surprised to see her when he had woken up next to her in a cell. At first, he thought he was dreaming. Then he thought maybe he had somehow gotten back to Puckworld and had one too many. that theory had been proven wrong when the ugly bald headed man had appeared before them. He had said plans of dissecting the Mighty Ducks. Canard's question was 'who the fuck were the Mighty Ducks?'

Then the bald headed man had extracted their DNA to put into some poor unfortunate human. Apparently it had worked, because he had heard on Pretorious' TV about 3 humans turned into ducks.

At some point, Lucretia had woken up next to him. At first, he thought they would have it out right there, just fighting and cursing. But when she had woken up, she had no memory of who she was. So, for now, she was a good guy. Now, they wandered the streets after Canard had broken them out of Pretorious' warehouse. When they got out, they saw Pretorious lying in a corner and a mess where someone had clearly stopped him from operating on any other poor human or animal.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lucretia asked.

"Anywhere. First we gotta figure out where the hell we are." he said. As they rounded the corner, they came upon a hotel.

"Come on, we'll see if we can rest here for the night." he said, guiding her towards the hotel. He dinged the bell, knowing everyone could check in whenever. He had managed to steal some cash from Pretorious.

A woman walked out, setting down a magazine. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them and Canard knew the woman would faint. But she didn't.

"Oh, are you with the Mighty Ducks?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" he answered unsurly.

"well then put your money away. You are allowed to stay free as long as you need. Pick any room you want. Would you two like a suite?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered, still unsure. He quickly took the key before she could discover he had nothing to do with the Mighty Ducks, whoever they were.

* * *

"Do we tell the others?" Tanya asked. Wing stood in the corner in thought.

"No, we can't. We don't even know where he is now. For all we know, the test is wrong. I don't want to rise alarm among the ducks just yet. We'll wait for more proof before we tell anyone." he decided.

* * *

Dragaunus hovered over the screen.

"Well, looks like Lucretia had a lucky break and got out of Dimensional Limbo..." he trailed off. His three stooges stood near.

"Yeah, and that other duck's with her." Siege commented, walking up next to him.

"Nothing's to stop Canard from finding the other ducks." Wraith said monotonously from where he stood.

"I'll fix that." Dragaunus said, grinning evilly to himself. "Siege I think it's time you paid our friends Canard and Lucretia a little visit." Siege nodded and teleported.

"I may not be able to assure they will stay out of my way if I send them to Dimensional Limbo, but I surely can send them to the other side of this wretched country!" Dragaunus' nostrils flared.

**Anna: well, that was a lot to take in... **

**Canard: oh, you're tellin me!  
**

**Anna: well, on the bright side I answered... a lot of questions. If you guys don't understand anything just let me know. the only reason I would not answer your question is I'm busy, dead, or it's yet to be revealed.  
**

**Canard: I'm hoping it's the first or third one...  
**

**Anna: Yeah, I'd rather not be dead :P  
**


	24. So far away pt 2

**Anna: nothin like a good plot in the morning.  
**

**Canard: seriously? Was that like a reference to something?  
**

**Anna: maybe, that's for me to know and you to find out.  
**

**Canard: god, would you just get on with the story already?  
**

**Anna: yeah yeah yeah, but first a quick word with my audience... Dear audience, I said before I would be filling Anna in for episodes but as of moment that's not the case. Right now I am making my own in between episodes so I will probably have two more of these in between episodes before I get back on track with the series. Even then, though, I probably only do one more, if not two more actual episodes before I move on and start a new story so... look forward to that and, we'll see where we get to from here :) anyways, continue on my fellow readers and... yeah.**

* * *

Canard sat down at the table in the hotel room. A computer sat there and Canard just wondered if it'd be possible to find someone's email on there. So, he went to google and did a people search. He wondered what Anna's name would be registered as but just typed Anna Thunderbeak. Sure enough, he found her listed. She didn't live too far from where they were. He also found her e-mail.

"Perfect." he muttered to himself. He turned around in his chair to see Lucretia had already passed on the bed, asleep.

He went to work, first creating an e-mail and then sending his baby sister a message. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay, the e-mail should give her enough time for my return." he decided, pulling on his jacket. Lucretia would be fine on her own, but he needed to see his sister right away. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't.

"Goin somewhere?" came a gruff voice as he stuck his hand on the door knob. He turned to see Siege standing in his room.

"Oh great." he muttered, stepping back in a ready stance. Siege smirked at him.

"Boss wants a word with you." he said, grabbing Canard's arm and Lucretia's leg from the bed. Before Canard could do anything, they beamed from the hotel room into the feared ship known as the raptor.

* * *

Jess and Jake had stayed the night at the pond, something they did a lot now a days. Jess had slept on the couch, after watching a movie while Jake had slept on the floor beneath her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jess shot awake at the voice and saw Nosedive leaning over her. Every bit of her wanted to smile at his welcome but she hadn't forgotten she was angry with him.

"Go away Nosedive." she growled, sitting up. He got a puppy dog look.

"Come on Jess. I didn't mean..." he trailed off, looking for the right words. "I mean, I didn't know what I was thinking. You would never betray us. If you did, it would never be on purpose." he said. Jess looked at him and a small smile came to her lips.

"Well, honestly Dive. I kind of like being a duck, admittingly. At first, I think I was just scared but now, well, now I know that it's kind of cool to be... different." she explained her side of the story. Dive smiled, glad they were finally talking again as Anna walked into the room, carrying her laptop. She plopped down on the couch next to them.

"So, you two finally make up?" she asked, opening her laptop and starting it up.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" Nosedive asked playfully. Anna smiled at him, slapping his arm playfully. Jess just grinned sitting next to them. As Anna turned her attention back to her computer, the smile disappeared as her heart stopped.

"What?" Nosedive asked, glancing over her shoulder. "Holy shit." he trailed off, seeing what had stopped her. "Wildwing!" he called, standing up and running for the kitchen where he knew Wildwing, Duke and Mallory were probably sitting having a cup of coffee and Breakfast.

Jess leaned over, seeing Anna's Inbox open. In the inbox was an e-mail from .

"Who's CThunderbeak?" she asked. Anna didn't reply, she was in shock. Wildwing, Duke and Mal came running in. Duke was the first one to Anna.

"Annie? Anna snap out of it!" he said, getting down on one knee in front of her and shaking her slightly. she finally blinked and looked down at him.

"Duke, I- Canard..." she barely managed to say. Wildwing and Mallory hovered over the back of the couch. Anna scooted over so Duke could sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she welcomed his body heat warmly.

Jake had woken up by now and was sitting on her other side with Jess and Dive. (They have a pretty big couch).

"Dearest Anna," Anna read out loud for all of them to hear. "I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where we are. All I know is myself and Lucretia Decoy were upducted by some crazy mad scientist named Dr. Pretorious. He extracted our DNA and genetically enhanced three humans to be ducks. Lucretia doesn't seem to remember who she is. Good. I don't need her knowing who she really is where we are right now. It was weird how we ended up here. There I was in Dimensional Limbo, which is basically a warped reality where nothing seems real yet all of it is, when suddenly Lucretia Decoy appeared right in front of me, holding some gadget. Come to find out it was one of Dragaunus' teleporters. She was delusional, muttering about something. Trying to understand her, I put my hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. As I did so, the teleporter in her hands beeped and suddenly, everything went black. I awoke several days later (at least I'm assuming several days later) locked in a cage with Lucretia Decoy. Pretorious showed up and I heard him on the phone mentioning things like "performing experiments on The Mighty Ducks" and stuff like that. Who the hell are the Mighty Ducks Annie? Anyways, I found where you live online. You actually live at the hockey rink, The Pond? That's awesome Annie. I'll be by as soon as I can get directions to see you. I love you so much Annie and I missed you so much. But now that there's a possibility I can see you again, i can hardly believe it. See ya soon,

Love always,

Canard

"OH my god!" Wildwing said.

"The tests were accurate?" Tanya asked, looking back at Wing.

"Now we know he is somewhere here, in Anaheim." wing said excitedly.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Duke asked. Anna still stared at her screen in shock.

"We wait. He said he would come to us and we have no idea where he is even staying right now." Wildwing said.

"I want to see him now!" Anna said, finally snapping out of it and standing up, having set her computer on the coffee table.

"You can't. He said he'd come to us. We just have to wait and be patient. For all we know he's still halfway across town in that warehouse and I doubt he has any money to hail a cab. He'll get here when he gets here. In the mean time-" Wildwing was cut off by Drake 1's alarm.

"Looks like Dragaunus' goons have decided to do a little teleporting..." Mallory said, trailing off and pointing at the screen.

"Let's check it out team." wing said, standing up. Anna grabbed his arm.

"What about Canard? He could get here while we're gone." she insisted.

"We'll tell Phil we're expecting someone. If he does come by then he'll be waiting for you when we get home." Wing promised. Anna forced a smile.

"Okay, let's go."

**Anna: Once again... the plot thickens! **

**Canard: you need to come up with better punch lines...  
**

**Anna: you need to shut up when not spoken to...  
**

**Canard: well, I'm just saying.  
**

**Anna: I wasn't talking to you... *turns to audience* anyways, tada! couldn't stop writing this weekend, took a look at it a couple of minutes ago and realized I could wrap up this chapter real quick so... what the hell, you guys got another chapter :D  
**


	25. So far away pt 3

**Anna: well... the plot is still thickening... **

**Canard: You're losing your touch Annie. **

**Anna: So? I'd like to see you tell your whole story in third person! **

**Canard: say... that sounds like a good idea... don't tempt me! **

**Anna: 0.o oh great, had to open my big mouth... **

* * *

Canard sat in the cell with Lucretia. Once again, both had been imprisoned until Dragaunus found out what to do about them. He sat on the floor with his knees up, his elbows resting on them with his head resting in his hands.

"this close... this close to finding my baby sister." he muttered to himself. "Should have left sooner..."

* * *

Wildwing glanced back to everyone else in the migrator as they pulled up to the Hilton in town.

"This is where they transported to?" asked Mallory from the back.

"Tanya?" Wing asked, turning around.

"I've check the scanners twice. This is the place." She reassured, glancing down once again just to be sure.

"Alright team, let's go. But be careful. We'll ask who's checked in in the last couple of hours or so." Wing said, getting out of the migrator.

They walked in to see a woman hunched over the desk, half asleep. Wildwing cleared his throat before ringing the bell. It was about 8 in the morning and he felt kind of bad for the girl's hours.

"Oh, hello." she said excitedly. "I suspect you're looking for the rest of your team?" she asked. Wildwing cocked an eyebrow. Anna grabbed his arm.

"Canard." she whispered.

"Yes. Can we have a key to the room?" he asked.

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed, way to cheery for just having been half asleep.

He took the key cautiously from her before heading up the elevator.

"It's 208." Wing said when they got out.

"Right..." Anna said, sprinting down the hallway.

"Wildwing, transportation warning goes off right in the spot Canard would be in?" Mallory asked as they approached the door Anna was waiting impatiently by.

"I know Mal." he whispered back, sliding the key through the scanner. Anna burst through the door.

"He's not here." she said, turning around disappointed. One of the beds were messed up while a computer sat on the desk.

"He must have e-mailed you from this computer." Wing said, putting everything together.

"One bed has been slept in." Duke added, rubbing his chin.

"Looks like they left abruptly." Jake put in.

"Or were taken." Mallory said, eying Wildwing.

Anna glared into space.

"Annie?" Duke asked.

"Let's find the raptor." she said, glaring at nothing.

"How? We have no idea where it even is." Duke insisted, almost scared of Anna.

"Well then looks like we're going to have to freaking find it then, huh!" she growled, storming out. Wing grabbed her arm on the way out to try to get some sense in her.

"Let go Wing!" she snapped.

"Just slow down Annie." he said.

"He's my brother Wing. I lost him once. I don't intend on losing him again." she growled, storming out.

"She'll cool off." Wildwing assured when he turned back to the rest of them with a look of shock on their faces.

* * *

Canard hadn't realized he had dozed off until he heard the door slide open. Lucretia flinched, sitting up next to him and grabbing his hand, looking scared at the orange thing in front of them. Siege smirked at them.

"Boss wants to talk to ya." he muttered.

"Talk? Or send us to a different world?" he asked.

Siege's smile disappeared. "come on!" he growled, reaching and grabbing Canard's collar bone. Canard squirmed but didn't see a way out and went willingly, Lucretia still standing frightened behind him. He wondered why she would be scared when it dawned on him she wasn't used to the lizards.

"Canard." Dragaunus welcomed into the main room.

"Lucretia." he muttered the last part as she appeared.

She didn't respond. she just stood behind Canard. Canard stood in front of her, feeling almost sorry for her memory loss.

"Dragaunus. How have you been? Or better yet, where's my team! Where am I?" he asked.

"Your team?" Dragaunus asked mockingly. He seemed to think for a moment. "Have you heard of a hockey league called the Mighty ducks?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that them?" Canard asked hopefully.

"No. Your team is dead. The Mighty ducks have killed them and taken their identities. they have the ability to turn into anything they wish, like shape shifters and such."

"Anna? Wildwing?" he asked.

"Anna was the first to go." Dragaunus said slyly, feeling like he should be responsible for something.

"Of course, I guess I had something to do with that one." he added.

"What do you mean?" Canard asked.

"I used my mind wipe ray on her and she was gone before the Mighty Ducks even got to your team." Canard glared at him but Dragaunus continued on... "You should be thanking me. She went a lot less painless then the rest of your feathered friends did." Canard glared in rage, clenching his fist.

"Where are the Mighty Ducks?" he asked.

"they reside in the hockey rink." Dragaunus informed, grinning slyly. "there are three new ones as well. They had to disguise three of their group into something since there were nine of them to begin with."

"Let him go, Siege. We can send him back to Puckworld after he gets his revenge." Dragaunus said. Siege let go of Canard's arm where they stood and Canard went running out of the raptor.

"Follow him. He may need some help." Dragaunus said once he disappeared around the corner.

"What are you playing at Boss?" Siege asked.

"With luck, he believes the story and rids us of the mighty ducks once and for all. Once he's ridded us of them, we'll rid ourselves of him."

* * *

Duke climbed the ladder leading to the roof that night. The sky was a dark blue with a little orange left from the sunset. He walked over to the far side where Anna sat, looking over the city.

"Nice night." he said, coming to sit by her. she looked away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her.

"It's my brother out there. He's all by himself on a planet he doesn't even know." she said. Duke wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, this is Canard we're talking about here. Resistance leader and fighter of lizards. There's nothing this guy can't do." Duke insisted. Anna looked at him.

"Duke do you have a brother?" she asked. Duke looked away for a second before looking back.

"Two brothers and a sister. The brother and sister are younger and my older brother's dead." he explained unwillingly. Her eyes widened.

"God Duke, I'm sorry I... that wasn't the answer I was expecting." she said, leaning into him.

"It's alright sweetheart. It is what it is. What I wouldn't give though if I could wrestle Kale one more time." he said.

"Kale?" Anna asked. Duke glanced down and smiled at her.

"Yeah. He was a year and a half older than me. He looked out for us. Our parents died when we were younger so we were always on our own. Me and Kale practically helped the younger two survive. He was nine when our parents died. I was seven, just turning eight while Aiden and Mia were just five and three. Mia's the baby of the family." he explained.

"So when did you get into the hood?" she asked.

"oh, about when I was fourteen. Kale was sixteen while the younger two were twelve and ten." he paused for a second, and Anna wondered if he was choking back tears. he shook his head a little.

"Mia never wanted that life but she had no choice. we had arguments, telling her to leave if she didn't want it but she kept attacking back, insisting she could never leave her family." he looked down at her and sure enough there was a tear forming in his good eye.

"Oh Duke." she said, hugging him. he squeezed her tighter as they sat on the roof for the longest time like that.

"Kale died when I was twenty-three. Ever since, I swore nothing would happen to the other two." he insisted.

"Where are they now?" Anna asked.

"They were safe within the hood last I heard." he said. "But after we left only god knows. Falcone might of had his way with them for all I know." he added.

"Falcone." Anna spat his name in disgust.

"I hope they're away from that bastard." Duke spat. "After what he did to Kale I just..." Duke stopped, the memory too painful for him.

"I'm so sorry Duke." she said, squeezing him tighter.

"What's that?" he asked, glancing down. A shadow was walking towards the rink. he glanced at his com, on watch mode and read 9:30 out loud.

"Too late for any visitors." he commented, standing up. She stood up beside him and upon seeing  
three familiar saurian shapes following the shadow they hurried down into the pond.

**Anna: Well, looks like Canard's about to have a meltdown. **

**Canard: Hey! Not my fault! Dragaunus tricked me.  
**

**Anna: Well, you're stupid for even listening to him!  
**

**Canard: He can be very persuasive!  
**

**Anna: 0.o whatever... anyways, more to come and I hope you like it so far...  
**


	26. So far away pt 4

**Anna: omg, things are really heating up here!  
**

**Canard: mmm... once upon a time on a planet called puckworld there lived a dashing young mallard named Canard...  
**

**Anna: 0.o um, what are you doing?  
**

**Canard: working on that third person story you told me to write...  
**

**Anna: *face palm* I didn't mean it literally... I was just making a... comparison... if that's the word I'm looking for... anyways, enjoy and god only knows if I'll do some kind of background story for Canard and possibly Duke depending on where I end up after this story...  
**

**Canard: yay!  
**

**anna: keep it up Canard! *looks threateningly at him*  
**

**Canard: *shrinks away* whatever Annie, just get on with your story...**

* * *

"This is the place." Siege told Canard.

"And these guys killed my team?" Canard asked, making sure.

"Oh yeah, these are the guys." Siege said. Canard looked suspiciously at him then back at the door. He pulled it open finding it was locked.

"Move aside!" Siege said, blasting a fireball at it.

* * *

The alarm sounded through the base. Anna and duke sprinted down to everyone's rooms. Wildwing was the first one to them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The saurians are here... but someone else is with them!" Duke informed. Anna turned around, facing the direction of the front door, stepping back to lean against Duke. Not like she needed protection, but she liked knowing he was there.

"What's going on!" Mallory called, running up with the rest of the team following behind her.

"the saurians and someone or something else is attacking." Duke explained to them as well. They all ran toward the front doors, Jess and Jake being part of the team now following too.

"Wait!" Wing said, being at the lead and having rounded the corner first. "Canard?" he asked.

Canard stood as if he was the leader of the three saurians. Wildwing tuned the mask, looking through. Sure enough, it was Canard.

"Is that you?" he asked, stepping forward, knowing it was him but not wanting to believe he was with the saurians. Anna stepped forward next to Wildwing. Canard's eyes softened at the sight of his team plus three members.

"They're trying to trick you!" Siege insisted behind him. Canard's eyes turned hard as he ran forward, firing with a fire blaster Siege had brought for him.

"Duck and cover team!" Wildwing shouted as they all ran for the bleachers around the rink.

From behind the seats, the ducks opened fire on mostly the saurians, not wanting to hit their former leader and team captain.

Anna didn't fire. She was sneaking behind the seats, moving toward Canard getting closer and closer. By the time Wildwing saw her, it was too late.

Anna jumped from her hiding spot.

"Anna!" Wildwing yelled as she jumped out. Canard saw the attack coming and fired at the form coming at him. Only after firing had he realized what the mighty duck had called the other duck.

"Anna?" he asked as the figure hit the ground. He stopped opening fire, dropping the fire blaster.

"You meat head! What are you doing!" Siege yelled.

"He called her Anna!" he yelled back.

"it's a trick!" Siege insisted, afraid of failing Dragaunus.

"You're the one who's tricking. Dragaunus said the shape shifters came after Anna's death. They would have no way to take her identity!" he walked daringly toward Siege, picking up the fireball blaster on his way. "Saurians need to stop lying, you're bad at it."

Siege looked back at the other two.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Wraith muttered.

Canard's eyes had "kill" written all over them as he opened fire on the saurians.

"Let's get outta here!" Chameleon screeched teleporting away. the other three followed suit just before the fireballs could catch their scales. Canard turned back to his team who stood looking at him, not sure whether to be excited to see him, or scared to death. Duke was the first to move, going next to Anna. Canard snapped out of his anger haze and ran to the duck Wildwing had called Anna. He knelt next to Duke as they turned Anna around. She rubbed her shoulder.

"I landed a little harder than I thought." she muttered, twisting her torso around and popping her shoulder and back.

"Anna?" Canard asked, meeting her blue eyes. He recognized her then and there.

"Cannie, you've been in Limbo too long. You're a terrible shot." she said, smiling as tears formed in her eyes. He reached forward, bringing her into his arms.

"God I missed you." He exclaimed, holding her tighter.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" she scowlded, kissing his cheek.

"Were you one of the humans Pretorious performed experiments on?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank god he did. Now I can go home with you when we get back to Puckworld." she said, smiling. Canard then looked up to Jess and Jake.

"And... who are you?" he asked, turning his attention to them.

"I'm Jake. This is my sister Jess." Jake introduced.

"This is Jake, the one that protected me from Selena whenever he could." Anna explained for Canard.

"How much have I missed exactly?" he asked, looking back down to his sister.

"You have no idea..." Anna said, smiling and hugging him again. She was afraid if she let go, he would leave again. He reached down around her neck and pulled up the locket, opening it.

"I remember this." he muttered.

"It saved my life." Anna explained.

"How?" he asked.

"I lost my memory for a while there and after I opened the locket it kind of all came back to me." she explained.

"You guys have a lot to explain." he said, standing up with her. She giggled, his arm around her shoulders. For the first time in a long time she was just happy to have her big brother back.

* * *

"Sorry boss." Siege muttered, hoping it would do. Dragaunus' eyes glowed as his nostrils flared but he cooled down almost instantly.

"I knew the plan was too perfect to work." he convinced them and himself. "But we still have Lucretia Decoy." he said.

"What makes you think they would risk their feathers for the likes of her?" Chameleon asked.

"She has no memory of being a traitor. Canard knows this and his heart will tell him to do the right thing... save the innocent Lucretia Decoy..." Dragaunus trailed off, letting out a laugh as his new brilliant plan formed in his head.

**Anna: alright, typed this as fast as I could so you guys could have a chapter before divisionals... I leave tomorrow night for divisionals then play Friday and Saturday so I thought I would give you guys another chapter to make up for this weekend. **

**Canard: Oh, that was mighty nice of you... and seriously, faking dead!  
**

**Anna: Hey, it worked!  
**

**Canard: No, what worked was when Wildwing screamed your name.  
**

**Anna: then it was just for dramatic affect. Whatever, you got set in the straight and narrow either way so stop your whining!  
**

**Canard: now... oh fine, whatever Annie, whatever!  
**


	27. So close pt 1

**Anna: awe, brother and sister reunite :)  
**

**Canard: for now... 0.0  
**

**Anna: really?  
**

**Canard: what, adding dramatic affect...  
**

**Anna: well, that was pretty good considering it came from you so... good job Canard...  
**

**Canard: do I get a gold star?  
**

**Anna: 0.o no!  
**

* * *

Canard sat on the couch. They had sat there for hours, catching up. All the ducks were smiling, finally reunited with their leader. Finally, once they had all filled him in on everything from the moment he was lost, he stood.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use some shut eye." he said, standing up and yawning.

"You can use my bunk til we can get the guest area cleaned up to be your permanent residence." Wildwing offered. Canard smiled at his old friend. He rested a hand on Wildwing's shoulder, a look of gratitude on his face. They both then hugged, still not believing they were both in each other's presence. Canard then yawned, letting go and walking off towards Wildwing's room.

Duke looked towards Anna.

"You alright?" he asked. Tears were in her eyes.

"He's back." was all she said, standing up and heading for the galley. Wildwing looked worriedly after her before turning back to the rest.

"And we've gotta keep him back." he said, glancing around at his team.

"what do you mean?" Mal asked.

"The saurians obviously wanted him if they were using him to attack us. i think they think that we're weaker without Canard, especially as a leader..." he trailed off, directing the last comment at himself. Mal stood up, walking over to him.

"Don't say that. You've been a great leader. You've pulled us through thick and thin." she said, coming to stand by him. She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from her, not looking at her.

"The point I was getting at..." he trailed off, glaring at no one. "We've gotta watch him. They may just steal him away again, maybe even use that mind wipe thing on him."

"anna pulled through it." Duke commented.

"Yeah, but who knows how Canard would handle it. We pulled Annie out as it was halfway through stealing her memories. What about Can? We might not get to him before it's too late."

"Yeah, I get it. He's back and we're all going to have to adjust." Dive said. They had forgotten he was even there.

"well what's that supposed to mean?" Wildwing snapped.

"What? Not my fault he was an asshole to me half the time." Dive muttered, walking out. Wildwing rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I'll be in the living room." he snapped, walking off in the opposite direction Dive had gone. Tanya, Grin, Mallory Duke, Jess and Jake all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, that could have gone better." Duke muttered. "I'll go check on Anna." he said, standing up.

"I'll go check on Wing." Mallory added, getting up.

"We'll go check up on Dive." Jake said, dragging his sister off. Tanya looked over at Grin.

"So, seen any good movies?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm meditating." he stated, not opening his eyes to look at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Of course you are. I'm going to work on... something." she stated, standing up just to get out of that awkward zen area.

* * *

Canard was sound asleep in his bed when his com beeped at him. He had managed to keep it when he was still in limbo. Unfortunately, he had forgotten all about it when he got back to Earth so he hadn't even thought of using it to find his friends or family. Now it beeped at him.

"Canard." Dragaunus welcomed on the other side of the screen.

"Dragaunus! What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought maybe you wanted dear sweet Lucretia back." he muttered, turning the screen to the figure of the female tied up behind him.

"Canard? What's going on here?" she asked. Canard's head clicked. He had completely forgotten about Lucretia. She wasn't all bad, and with the skills she had had back on puckworld from being evil, she could have been useful to the team as a good guy too. That and it was the right thing to do to save her.

"Let her go Dragaunus!" he growled into the com.

"You want her? Come and get her!" He said as he switched the screen off. Canard cursed under his breath, getting up. He snuck out. He could handle this alone and he didn't want to worry the team about Lucretia Decoy until he got her back so they would see she had changed. If he told them now he was going to rescue her they would have a fit about it.

* * *

"You okay Dive?" Jess asked, walking into his room with Jake.

"I don't know guys. I don't know if I even want Canard back." he muttered.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"He was always mean to me. A complete jackass. Back on Puckworld he almost didn't even let me be part of the resistance. He ignored me half the time I was living with them. He's just... he's not as nice as Anna has put him out to be." he muttered.

"Wait, you lived with Anna and Canard at some point? Why didn't you go out with her!" Jake asked bewildered.

"I should have. I was too chicken to ask though and by the time I got up the courage I got home to find she had a date with freaking Trenton IceFeather." he muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"You still love her?" Jess asked, feeling a part of her heart break.

"Well, I don't know anymore. I thought I did but..." Dive trailed off, looking at her. Jake caught the drift and let out a yawn as he stretched.

"Well, I'm starved. Catch you guys later." he quickly left.

"Dive?" Jessica asked, reaching over and placing a hand on his arm.

"Jess, I thought I still loved her. I thought I would always be infatuated with her but now..." he trailed off, standing up and walking over to a corner of the room leaving her sitting on the bed. She stood up, going over.

"Now what?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Now I think I fell for her best friend's sister." he said, not fully giving it away. Her eyes got shocked then softened. She pressed herself into his body and reached her beak up to his. the kiss was held for ten seconds before they both parted.

"What am I saying. I don't think. I know." he said, kissing her again.

* * *

"Wildwing?" mallory asked, walking in. He glared back at her before turning back to the tv.

"What?" he asked, switching it off. She came and sat by him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, letting her hard military stature fail.

"Mal I... I don't know. We all know we were at our best with Canard as our leader." he said.

"But Wing-"

"Mal, let me finish." he cut her off. "I know everyone thinks I am doing a good job. I give myself some credit for getting us this far without him. Now he's back, I'll give the mask back to him. Leadership goes back to him and I'll walk from that position forever. My only worry is loosing him again." he said. "And Nosedive."

"What's the matter with Nosedive?" she asked.

"Him and Canard never really got along. Our only fights were ever about Nosedive. He was too much of a child. He never wanted to go into the military or college which pissed Canard off even more. canard has never really liked him because he wasn't everything Canard thought my brother should be. I had good grades, hung out with respectful people. Dive always struggled with school and hung with a... punk crowd if you would put it that way." he explained.

"Things will be different. I promise." Mal said, resting an encouraging hand on his shoulder. He looked over, moving his hand over her shoulder as they turned toward each other.

"How do you know?" he asked, leaning toward her.

"I just know." she said matter o factly, leaning back toward him. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the kiss, but it never came. Wildwing almost got there then looked down. She opened her eyes, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"This is wrong. you and I both know it. Relationships could jeopardize the team." he said, standing up and walking away. She sat on the couch, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Annie?" Duke asked, walking in. It was about five in the afternoon and she had steaks and potatoes going on the stove.

"Hey Duke." she said happily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking in further. Right now she was standing on a ladder, reaching up into the high cupboards for something.

She pulled out a container with sugar, some cocoa powder, baking soda and baking powder. With all of it in her arms, she fell off balance. Duke rushed forward when he saw she was loosing her balance and caught her. She smiled as he sat her down.

"Thanks." she said, setting the stuff down.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Making a celebration dinner. Celebrating our long lost leader returned." she said excitedly. He smiled down at her.

"Sounds like a good idea. Mind if I help?" he asked.

"A thief in the kitchen?" she asked, "please, I got this." she said, turning around to the bowl she had left with a wooden spoon in it for mixing with. The spoon was now gone. She turned back to Duke who pulled the spoon out from behind his back.

"You can get the spoon back if you let me help." he said, smirking. she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Oh fine. Just don't burn my steaks!" she growled, grabbing the spoon from him.

**Anna: well I feel accomplished with that chapter **

**Canard: Why? How? You didn't do anything?  
**

**Anna: I roused questions and that's enough for me :D  
**

**canard: Oh you're evil!  
**

**Anna: Well, I'm your sister so it must be your fault :D  
**

**Canard: Why are you grinning like an idiot? 0.o  
**

**Anna: :D I have absolutely no idea :D  
**


	28. So close pt 2

**Anna: well, goin a little slower than I thought...  
**

**Canard: What do you mean  
**

**Anna: Well I had planned to do like two more episodes on this story before starting the next one, right?  
**

**Canard: yeah, sure...  
**

**Anna: well, I still have plans for... hold on, let me do some math... we got this one plus... okay, I guess one more and then the episode to catch a duck so slowly but surely I am nearly done with this.  
**

**Canard: It doesn't matter how long the story is... in fact, aren't longer ones better  
**

**Anna: Yeah, but I'm gettin into the 30s with chapters... A good novel has anywhere between 40 and 60 chapters so, you know.  
**

**Canard: exactly, a good novel.  
**

**Anna: awe shucks ^_^  
**

**Canard: It's what I'm here for.  
**

**Anna: Anyways, let's get back to the story shall we?  
**

* * *

Dive and Jess walked out of his room. Jess' hair was mussed and she did her best to straighten. Not that they had done anything bad, they just made out was all. Dive grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway and Jess hid a blush. It was probably the happiest moment of her life.

"Hey Wing." Jess said, seeing him walking hurriedly from the lounge.

"Hey Je-" he stopped, seeing their hands together.

"Are you two...?" he trailed off, pointing between the two of them. Jess blushed and Nosedive kind rubbed the back of his neck, lookin off to the side.

"Dive, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" Wing asked.

"Anna and Duke are in there." Dive muttered.

"Then just come here!" Wing said irritated, pulling Nosedive aside.

"What?" Dive asked.

"You do realize relationships can jeopardize the team, right?" Wing asked as if Dive should already know.

"I don't really think it matters."

"Oh, so it doesn't matter if we have a job to do but you're too busy worrying about where Jess is during all the fighting to focus on the task." Wing muttered.

"It won't be that way Wing. We both know the risks of being on this team. I'm as ready to jump in front of her to take a bullet as I am for anyone else on this team. Just her more willingly." Dive insisted and it was the first time in a long time Wildwing had ever seen his brother so serious. He flinched at the thought of his brother taking a bullet.

"Okay, fine. I'm over reacting. You know what you're doing..." Wing trailed off, turning to walk away.

"Hey Wing." Dive called. Wing looked back. "Talk to Mallory." Dive said, hinting that he knew about them. Wing just shook his head, walking off towards the galley/kitchen.

* * *

Duke helped Anna carry all the plates and silverware to the dining area.

"Alright, that should do it. God, I can't wait. He'll be so happy. This might be his first meal since he's been in dimensional limbo. What do you suppose they eat in Dimensional Limbo?" Anna asked as she walked away from Duke. She wasn't really asking him. More so thinking out loud. He shook his head, smiling at how weird Anna sometimes was before following off after her.

"Hey Wing!" Anna said, nearly running into him.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he asked, confused to see her in there.

"Making a welcome home dinner for Canard." she said proudly. Wing smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll go get him." he said, heading off for his room.

* * *

Canard walked through the saurian spaceship. Dragaunus had made sure to make it easy for him to find and now he was beginning to feel it was too easy. Finally, he came to the control room. Dragaunus sat upon his throne with Lucretia tied up to his right.

"Hand her over Dragaunus!" he called, running forward. Siege hurled himself at canard, but Canard ducked causing the over sized iguana to fly over the top of him. Wraith threw some fireballs, but Canard dodged them all. Chameleon watched on in awe as Canard landed at Dragaunus' feet.

"Give her here." he growled at Dragaunus. Dragaunus smirked.

"If you want her, go and get her." Dragaunus said, pushing a button. A window appeared and Dragaunus gave her a toss through. She screamed as Canard hurled himself out the window after her.

"Boss, isn't that..." Chameleon started but Wraith shushed him.

Canard pushed himself closer to Lucretia as they fell down the length of what only appeared to be a skyscraper. He grabbed hold of the rope she was tied up in. He found the end of it, thank god, and tied a knot in it before throwing it on a hook hanging from the side of the sky scraper. He then grabbed onto Lucretia as they now swung around with momentum.

They hung in mid air possibly ten feet off the ground.

"I'm going to cut us loose." Canard said, pulling out a dagger.

"No, I don't feel like breaking a leg!" Lucretia yelled.

"We'll be alright. I promise. Just hold onto me." Canard instructed. Lucretia nodded, shutting her eyes so she didn't see what would happen next. Canard cut the rope holding them up and in the same motion stuck the knife into the side of the building, allowing them to slide down the side with ease. Lucretia opened her eyes.

"See? Safe and sound." Canard said, smiling with pride in his work. Lucretia hugged him before punching his arm.

"Owe, what was that for?" he asked.

"Never pull a stunt like that again. At least tell me what you're going to do!" she scowled.

"Hey, don't judge. It worked!" Canard said, still happy they both made it. The ship lurched above them.

"What's going on?" Lucretia asked.

"They've switched to exhilarate power. they're moving so i can't go get my team and come back to overthrow him."

"smart... for a lizard." Lucretia muttered the last part as the thrusters started up.

"Come on!" Canard said, running for the nearest alleyway. the ship lifted into the air and sailed away. Canard sighed.

"Let's go home." he muttered, heading back for the pond.

**Anna: Okay, finals coming up for "Kayla" so updates might be slow. On the bright side... seven more days of school left. **

**Canard: whoo hoo!  
**

**Anna: what are you so happy about?  
**

**Canard: What? I'm not happy til your happy. Remember, I exist in your head? so once school is out summer will be here and you'll be happy. Which means I'll be happy :D  
**

**Anna: Yeah, that made sense.  
**


	29. So close pt 3

**Anna: okay, let's get through this next chapter... might have it up before finals are over.  
**

**Canard: whoo hoo!**

**Anna: also, there might be some lemons in this chapter so you have been warned. /  
**

* * *

Wildwing walked back to the kitchen, panic written all over his face.

"Um..." he trailed off.

"He's gone!" Anna said, already guessing. Wildwing nodded.

"Where the hell did he go!" she asked freaking out. Duke gripped her shoulder comfortingly.

They all heard the elevator move. Canard walked in just as they rounded the corner to investigate. Anna rushed forward instantly into his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again! You've been gone too long!" she insisted. He gripped her back, never letting go.

"Sorry Annie, had to go." he said.

"Go where?" she asked. That was when she saw the female duck standing behind him.

"Lucretia Decoy!" she growled, lunging herself toward her.

"No, Anna!" Canard said, grabbing her and pulling her back.

"But..."

"No, she's different now." Canard said, pulling her back out of earshot of Lucretia. "Her brain waves got jumbled going through Limbo and now she's good." he explained. Anna looked back at Lucretia.

"Canard told me a little about what I've done in the past when we were kidnapped by Dragaunus. I'm so sorry to hear about all the hardship I've put you all through." she said, sounding way to sincere to be Lucretia Decoy.

"Welcome to the team Lucretia." Wildwing finally welcomed, breaking the silence.

"Well, dinner's on the table." Anna said, walking toward the dining room. "We'll set an extra spot."

* * *

Duke stood up from the table.

"Well Anna, that was good." he said before walking off towards the den.

"Well you helped make it." she called after him, smiling.

"I'm going to go too. Feeling a little tired." Lucretia said, standing up and heading off in the same direction Duke had gone. Anna eyed her suspiciously but let it go, clearing the table.

* * *

Anna walked down the hallway, feeling herself sneak towards the den where a tv screen glared in the darkness. She heard hushed voices.

"You know, you're pretty cute." came Lucretia's voice. "for an ex-thief I mean..."

"Yeah, you ain't too shabby yourself for a traitor." Duke muttered.

"Duke, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"If I wouldn't have been a traitor in my previous life, would you have loved me?" Lucretia asked. Anna bit her bottom lip.

"Yes." Duke answered. Anna felt tears sting her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to anymore of this. She quickly and silently made her way down the hallway to her own room.

Hearing the answer, Lucretia leaned forward toward Duke to kiss him.

"But..." he said, trailing off. She stopped, leaning back. "I'm in love with somebody else. I would love you... if I had never met Anna." he explained.

"Anna? Canard's little sister?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"So why don't you tell her you love her?" Lucretia asked, suddenly supportive.

"Age difference. There's gotta be at most ten years between us." he said.

"If she loves you that won't matter to her." Lucretia explained.

"I know but, what about everyone else. Maybe they aren't comfortable with the age difference. I sure as hell don't wanna piss her brother off." he muttered.

"Look, do whatever you think is right. I think you should talk to her about your feelings for her. You never know. You might find you and her have the same feelings for each other." she said. Canard walked in.

"Better get some sleep Lucretia." he said. She stood up, smiling toward him.

"For what?" Duke asked curious.

"We're going to the mall tomorrow to buy some new clothes and other things we need to settle down on earth." Lucretia replied, glancing at her watch. It was only 8:30 but they were planning on being there for a while so they were going to get up early.

"Well have fun I guess." Duke said. Lucretia got his attention before she walked out.

"Just think about what I said." she said. He nodded as she left.

* * *

Duke made his way down the hallway to Anna's room.

"Hey Sweetheart, you in there?" he asked knocking.

"Go away!" came the cross reply.

"Are you crying?" he asked. No reply.

"Come on! Can we talk?" he asked.

"why? Wouldn't you rather talk to Lucretia Decoy?" she asked.

"What? Now where would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"Well, you were just talking to her. And you love her anyways, so go talk to her!" He could tell she was upset over something. From the sounds of it, she had eavesdropped on his conversation with Lucretia. Also, she clearly hadn't stuck around to hear the rest.

"Come on, you got it all wrong!" he tried again.

"Just go away!" she half shouted this time, obviously still crying. He went to knock again but just lowered his fist, knowing she needed some time to herself.

* * *

_the next morning _

Anna rubbed her eyes, walking out of her room. She was in a black spaghetti strap tank top and gray sweat pants. She made her way to the kitchen. Duke was there arguing with wildwing and Nosedive about something.

"And you just let them go?" Wildwing asked.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing. I didn't know they hadn't exactly asked your permission first." Duke growled back.  
Wildwing sighed.

"No, I know. It's not your fault. How could you have known." he said understandingly. He turned to his brother. "They took the migrator so we'll go after them on our duck cycles." Wing explained.

The brothers walked out leaving Anna and Duke in an awkward silence. Anna felt tears coming to her eyes again. She couldn't stand to be around him now, not when he was in love with someone else. She rubbed her eye, trying to hide the tear.

"Now will you listen to me?" Duke finally said, coming to sit by her.

"What's to listen to." she said, surprised at how cracked her voice was.

"Anna, you were eavesdropping last night.."

"So what if I was? Now I know who you love." she growled.

"No, you clearly don't." he said.

"Whatever!" she shouted, standing up and walking to her room. He followed her. They reached the door to her bedroom and just as she went to open it he grabbed her arm.

"Now will you shut up and listen." he said, and he didn't really sound as cross as he did determined. "I love you!" he said and let go.

"What?" she asked, clearly in shock. "But you told Lucretia..."

"I told Lucretia that I would be in love with her... if I had never met you." he insisted. She looked down, guilty now. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Well, Duke I... I kind of have the same feelings for you too." she said, looking up at him. He smiled, leaning down to her. She excepted his invitation, leaning up and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and continued to kiss him, over and over again. He grabbed around her waist, lifting her up onto his hips, holding her there and leaning her up against her door a little. She leaned over him now and continued to kiss him. She reached back behind her, opening the door. Duke walked them inside.

Inside the room it was dark. When the door shut it was even darker. Duke walked them over to the bed and threw Anna on the bed. He then leaned over the top of her and continued to kiss her. Her hands found her way to the buttons his shirt, undoing them. She pulled off the top half of his suit,revealing a well-chiselled muscular body. His hands then moved their way down her torso, finding the end of her spaghetti strap. He lifted it up, pulling it over her head. All that was left now was a black bra. She reached up her arms, pulling him back down on her. She continued kissing him. Suddenly, he pulled away.  
He turned himself around so he was propped up on one arm. She looked him with a look of worry and confusion.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. Her eyes ran across his body again before landing on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." she said, throwing herself back into his arms.

* * *

Wildwing pulled up to the mall and saw Canard and Lucretia walking towards them. Canard waved and Wildwing waved back, feeling a sense of relief come across him. He got off the duck cycle walking towards Canard across the court. Suddenly, a whirlwind appeared above Canard and Lucretia.

"No! Not again!" Wildwing said, suddenly sprinitng down the sidewalk. Canard and Lucretia had no time to react and in the time of 3 seconds were gone. Wildwing jumped for the vortex but only managed to land on the concrete. Dive ran over.

"Hey bro, check it out." he said. He had picked up what looked like to be a teleporter from Dragaunus.

"Dragaunus must have planted it on them." Wildwing muttered. "I knew we couldn't have him back so easily!" Wing muttered, punching the ground.

"Dude, it's not set for Dimensional Limbo." Dive said.

"What's it set for?" Wildwing asked, standing up and walking over. It just said it was set for earth.

"So he's still here, on earth. It's a use once teleporter so we can't use it to get to him but we still have a chance of finding him!" Wildwing said excitedly.

"How? Earth is so big!" Dive exclaimed.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Wing said, jumping on his duck cycle. Dive jumped on his.

"Bro, Anna is not going to like this." he muttered. Wildwing sighed.

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

**Anna: okay, that was my first time... I think... writing something that... lemony. Let me know how it was. If I absolutely suck at this kind of stuff then I will never do that again in any of my stories. lol I will just say something like, "they found their way into the room" and then it will cut off there... ha ha.  
**

**Canard: Wait... did you and Duke sleep together?  
**

**Anna: 0.0 maybe.  
**

**Canard: Annie!  
**

**Anna: Hey, it's my life. I'm over the age of eighteen. I'm free to make my own decisions!  
**

**Canard: not while you live under my roof!  
**

**Anna: 0.o I don't live under your roof...  
**

**Canard: sorry, tried to be the over protective brother. I suck at it.  
**

**Anna: Oh yeah, because trying to scare Trent before we went on a date wasn't over protective.  
**

**Canard: Nope, that was cautious.  
**

**Anna: 0.o whatever man. Anyways, read and review and I'm super nervous as to how you guys think I wrote this last one...  
**

**edit:  
**

**Anna: also, that was the end of that episode... I know, what a way to end it. Anyways, there's probably going to be one more or one and a half more of my own before I go into To Catch a Duck and hopefully this all plays out right... if not I fear the wose.  
**

**Canard: were you trying to sound dramatic? Cause it worked 0.0  
**

**Anna: awe... thanks Can!  
**


	30. Blame and Despair

**Anna: okay, without further a due... let's crack on!  
**

**Canard: yeah, you go Annie!**

* * *

_previoiusly, on Mighty Ducks... _

_**Canard awakes to his com.** _

_Dragaunus: Canard. _

_Canard: Let her go Dragaunus! _

_Dragaunus: Come and get her! _

_**Jess in Dive's room.** _

_Jess: You still love her? _

_Dive: I think I fell for her best friend's sister...  
_

**_They kiss... _**

**_Wing and Mal lean in for a kiss before Wing pulls away. _**

_Wing: this is wrong, relationships could jeopardize the team. _

_**Wing pulls Dive aside from Jess.** _

_Wing: Relationships could jeopardize the team. _

_Dive: We both know the risks of being on this team!  
_

_Wing: Fine, you two know what you're doing.  
_

_Dive: Hey Wing, talk to Mal...  
_

_**Canard in the raptor saving Lucretia.** _

_Canard: Give her here! _

_Dragaunus: If you want her, go and get her!  
_

_**Anna seeing Lucretia Decoy** _

_Anna: Lucretia Decoy! _

_Canard: No, she's different now!  
_

_**Duke and Lucretia sitting on the couch.** _

_Lucretia: If I wouldn't have been a traitor in my previous life, would you have loved me? _

_Duke: yes...  
_

_**Anna runs off after eavesdropping. **  
_

_Duke: if I would have never met Anna...  
_

_**Anna and Duke outside her door.** _

_Duke: Will you shut up and listen! I love you. _

_Anna: Duke, I have the same feelings for you.  
_

_**Skip to Room.** _

_Duke: are you sure you're ready for this? _

_Anna: Oh yeah.  
_

_**Wildwing and Nosedive at the mall. A vortex appears above lucretia and Canard in the distance.** _

_Wildwing: No! _

_**The vortex disappears as Wildwing hits the ground. Skip to on the bikes. **_

_Dive: Anna is not gonna like this... _

_**Now...**_

**Canard: what the hell was that!  
**

**Anna: that was my previously on.  
**

**Canard: They just read the last three chapters though.  
**

**Anna: I know that, just figured I'd attempt summing everything up like they always do on those to be continued episode which this basically is... kind of. In the beginning anyways... or I'll just do another episode after this one... ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be.  
**

**Canard: just do this episode, then your own episode and then To Catch a Duck.  
**

**Anna: Alright, also, sorry if that was hard to understand. Basically, I summed it all up as if "to be continued..." because this episode picks right up where the last one left off. now, on with the story...  
**

**_Now... _  
**

* * *

Anna walked out of her shower with a towel around her torso. She went and sat by Duke on the bed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"how... I mean..." Anna seemed to stutter between her words. "How did that happen?" she asked, bringing her hand up to gently touch his robotic eye patch.

"I was younger, probably twenty-three." he started, almost unwillingly. "Yeah, I was definitely twenty-three. I was offered a seat on the councilmen of the hood. That was amazing, especially for someone such as myself. No future guaranteed and I was young. Every other member on the council ranged from thirty to well into their fifties." he introduced. He paused for a second before swallowing. "Kale had been the youngest member, twenty-five before..." he trailed off, knowing Anna knew. "Anyways, I was offered Kale's position which royally pissed Falcone off. we're the same age, maybe a year off if anything but practically the same age. His father was head councilmen so it didn't set right with him that I would be offered a position and he wouldn't."

"What did he do?" she asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"What else. He challenged me. At any moment, a member of the council may be challenged by any member of the brotherhood who thinks they deserve the spot. The point of the fight is to disarm your opponent. You may use only sabers, no extra weapons would be allowed and no other member may step in. if the lower member wins, not the councilmen, then the fight will be judged by the rest of the council. They judge whether or not the lower member showed talent while fighting or if he was sloppy and just got lucky against the councilmen." he explained briefly.

"How did Falcone do? He didn't win, did he!" she said disbelieving.

"Well, he challenged me. During the fight I had the upper hand, and he knew it. He's never been good at losing. He pulled out a dagger and I didn't see it quite in time..." he trailed off as Anna's eyes widened.

"He swung it and I dodged it, but I lost my grip on my saber causing his to slide off my blade and clashing with my eye..." he looked away briefly before turning back. "I'm certain I should be dead now. Once he saw blood, he was in for the kill. I fell back, completely in shock. It hurt! All I could see was red... and Falcone charging me."

"How did you..." anna trailed off.

"Mia." he smirked. "My baby sister standing on the sidelines held out her blade in front of me, blocking his. She then turned and kicked him against the wall, holding her blade to his throat. I never seen him so scared in my life, of course I couldn't see it very well at the time."

"How'd you get the robotic eye?" she asked suddenly, biting her lower lip again.

"It took three days for me to recover. Once I got out of the hospital wing I was called to the grand court. the judge said that both of us should have been disqualified, however... because Falcone chose to cheat, it caused for my cheating so... I stayed on the council and Falcone got suspended for a month." he smirked again.

"What happens when you get suspended?" she asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You get stuck in a cell in the basement for a month. No saber, no way out. Not even a pro lock picker, like myself, could get out of that dungeon. It was made specially by the council members and each member has a special key to be able to get in there."

"And the eye?" she asked, referring back to the robotic soft red glow in the eyepatch.

"Falcone's father felt bad. He was disappointed in his son. In return for such actions, he had arranged for an operation on my eye. I took him up on the offer, got on his good side, and pissed Falcone off even more." he smiled proudly.

"And Mia?" she asked. "she stepped in without consent."

"Yes, she did and... they let her off. Said she was doing the right thing. If you were out on the streets and saw a member of the hood in trouble, you should step in. I think she got awarded for that or something." he muttered.

"Well, I better get dressed." she huffed, turning and walking for the closet.

"Yup, just let me know when you're ready." he said, turning and lounging on the bed.

* * *

Wing and Dive solemnly dismounted the bikes.

Wing took off his helmet and stared at the ground for a second.

"Bro?" Dive asked, taking his own off.

Wildwing's eyes turned hateful as he threw his helmet on the ground before kicking it and falling to his knees. Dive rushed over as Wing began to go into hysterics.

"Wing, it's not your fault!" Dive tried.

"I was right there! I could have stopped it! I didn't! He was right there!" Wing was blaming himself again. Dive just knelt, holding his brother and trying to calm him down. "I let him down again!" Wing muttered.

"It's alright big bro. It's alright." Dive trailed off, looking toward the entrance of the rink, wondering how Annie was going to take it.

* * *

Anna and Duke walked out of her room as Mallory walked by.

"Hey..." mallory said confused. Anna looked at the floor. "And what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Nothing." Anna said a little too quickly. she was still holding duke's hand. Mallory looked amused before walking off.

"Yeah, whatever you say." she muttered as she walked away.

"She knows." Duke said, walking off in the other direction with Anna.

"what do you mean she knows?" she asked him confused.

"she's a military woman. Hard stature but eyes that dig deep and figure out what she needs to know. Between the holding hands and us both walking out of YOUR room. She definitely knows. It'll only be a matter of time before the whole team knows now." he muttered.

"So? Let them know." she said, leaning up and kissing him before skipping off ahead of him to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, smirking as he walked after her.

* * *

Wildwing and Dive walked in the pond, Wildwing finally in control of himself. Mallory came walking up.

"Wing?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Mal..." he trailed off, finding it hard to talk.

"Canard... he's... gone." dive said for him. Wildwing turned away. Mallory came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wing." she said, turning him to face her.

"Mal I... I let him get sucked into that vortex thing!" he said, blaming himself again as tears threatened.

"You didn't either! You tried to stop it! You sprinted down that sidewalk as fast as you could!" Dive said. "You did your best!"

"But it wasn't enough!" Wing growled, turning on his brother. Dive jumped back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go give the news to Annie." Dive said, wanting to get away from his brother when he was like this.

Mallory tilted his head to look at him once Dive was gone.

"Wing I..." she trailed off, searching for the right words of comfort. he said nothing, pulling away from her and walking away. She looked after him before lowering her head. _relationships could endanger the team..._ she muttered to herself before following after him.

* * *

Dive walked to the one place he knew she had to be. The kitchen! She loved to cook. He walked in to see her cooking, as usual with Duke sitting at the table with the paper in hand and a cup of coffee sitting beside him.

Suddenly dive didn't wanna be around her now either. He knew that after Wing was devastated with himself after what happened to Canard, Anna would practically die. He walked over to her surprising her.

"Hey Dive!" she said happily. Great, she was happy! This was going to go worse than he could imagine.

"Annie I got something to tell you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. suddenly, in walked Tanya, Grin, Jess and Jake. He turned to see them.

"We smelled food." Jake said simply, sitting down at the table with Duke.

"Great... well, guess you all should know while you're here too." he muttered turning to them. Anna turned off the burners as Dive shook again.

"dive, what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly losing her happy spark of the day.

"I... I got some bad news for you guys." he said. Anna looked fearfully around at everyone before back to Dive.

"Canard he... he and Lucretia were sucked into another whirlwind. They were sucked clean off the sidewalk at the mall..." he trailed off. Anna looked down blankly at the ground. Dive looked at her worried.

"Annie?" he asked. suddenly, she fell.

"Anna!" Duke said, standing up instantly as him and Dive grabbed her. Duke crouched behind her while Dive leaned over the top of her. She stared at nothing, shaking.

"Anna?" Duke said, hugging her from behind. "Hey sweetheart, talk ta me!" he pleaded.

"He... he..." she managed before shutting her eyes again. Wildwing walked in with Mallory following behind. She saw him and used all her strength to stand up. Duke helped her up as Dive moved to stay out of her way. Wildwing saw her and came over. Tears were falling down her cheeks and Wildwing approached her. She reached up her arms to him, hugging him.

"Annie I'm sorry I-" he trailed off, holding back his own tears. Right now, he had to be here for Anna.

"Wing... is he gone?" she asked him.

"No, he's not back in Dimensional Limbo." he said, and he had said it loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"He's still on Earth somewhere. Tanya." he said, turning to the blonde female. She looked at him. "We found this teleporter at the scene. It was a "use once" teleporter but it gave the destination as earth. I wonder if you would be able to decipher further where exactly on Earth he went..." he trailed off, waiting for the answer.

"Wildwing that... that could take a while but... I can give it my best shot." she promised. Wildwing nodded his thanks handing her the device. He turned back to Anna who was still crying.

"Hey... we'll find him." he said, wiping away her tears. She looked at him before turning and walking away to her room.

"Twice now she's lost her brother. Team, we're going to find him and we'll never let him go again!" Wildwing said daringly, walking out of the kitchen.

**Anna: alright, I hope you like it as always and this episode just might take up two parts if any so... you know... anyways, hope you like it and... yeah. **

**Canard: You are very hopeful...  
**

**Anna: well, I haven't gotten any reviews so I'm freaking out that I messed up somewhere along the way...  
**

**Canard: well if you did there's no harm in going back and fixing it...  
**

**Anna: I know, I know... oh yeah, and in the next chapter I'm going to... not copy... just use an idea from a show on tv. The hint is it's on abcFamily and the idea I'm using was in the first episode of this show in the second season... if anyone can tell me the name of the show at the end of the next chapter I'll... oh, I don't know... post a video of me singing a song off that show...  
**


	31. Despair and Blame

**Anna:okay, things are getting heated up as we near the end of this story so... without further a due I give you... the rest of the story!  
**

**Canard: yay...  
**

**Anna: You don't sound too excited...  
**

**Canard: well, you said on your page that you wouldn't be starting any new stories until your in progress ones are completed...  
**

**Anna: Yeah, I did say that... the thing about the incompleted ones... they are either almost finished or at least half way through. I'll either finish them asap or I'll just start another one against my will cause I already have a lot of ideas to use in the "next season" lol.  
**

**Canard: okay Annie, whatever you say...**

* * *

Wildwing walked into Anna's room. He was holding a cup of tea, hoping it would calm her nerves, make her... her again. Duke sat on the bed next to her as they leaned up against the wall. She was cuddled into his side, his arms around her as she just stared at nothing.

"Annie?" Wing asked, making his presence known. He knew this was hard for her. Because it was hard for him. The only reason he wasn't a nervous wreck just like she was now was because he was leader of the team and had to be strong for them.

She tilted her head to look at him but quickly looked away again. Duke shrugged and Wing set the cup on her bedside table.

"How she holding up?" he asked. Duke shrugged again.

"She's been like this for a while now." he explained.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" she said irritated, sitting up and reaching over to the table.

"Drink it, you'll feel better." Wing promised, forgetting about her harsh words. He knew she was just upset. She grabbed the cup before leaning back into Duke's arms.

Wildwing and duke shared a look before Wing walked out. As the door shut Anna settled again.

"It's my fault you know." she muttered into his shoulder. He shifted, tilting her head to look at him.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"It's my punishment. I did it before I was ready. I had always told myself Marriage before sex. I didn't follow through. Now this is my punishment." she argued.

"Anna, you didn't cause this! Sometimes shit just happens!" he tried. "You can't control it, you can't predict it!" he said. "Besides, at least your brother's still alive." he trailed off.

"Yeah, but only god knows where he is now." she muttered.

"He's on Earth somewhere."

"Yeah, but for all we know that could be anywhere from Uganda to England to Madagascar to France to... to freakin Japan! He could be gettin stomped on by freaking Godzilla right now!" she over exaggerated.

"Godzilla? That was the best you could do?" he said smirking. She smiled back, sipping the tea again. Wing had been right. It was bringing her senses back up. She just huffed.

"You know what I meant.." she muttered, falling back into his arms. He relaxed his back against the wall and rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly.

* * *

"She alright?" Mal asked as Wing walked back into the lounge. she was the only one there, sitting on the couch in front of the big screen tv, remote in hand as she scanned the channels. Wing came and sat down beside her.

"We'll have to wait and see. I brought her her favorite tea and Duke's in there with her. She'll come around eventually." he insisted.

"Duke's with her?" Mal asked suspiciously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah. There a problem?" he asked, suddenly aware of something.

"I saw them walk out of Anna's room together, holding hands." she added the last part, not entirely sure if she had seen them holding hands or not.

"So he asked her as his girlfriend and she said yes?" Wing guessed.

"Coming out of her room? You don't think they did anything else?" she protested.

"So what? It's none of my business what they do." he said, getting slightly irritated with mallory's nosiness.

"You said relationships could jeopardize the team! So why are you letting her do what she wants and I can't have what I want!" Mallory argued.

"Mal, Dive and Jess are together too. It was only a matter of time before the whole team just decided to sneak up on us and start going out behind our backs."

"so why can't we join them?" Mallory asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mal I... I'm the leader, I can't be worried about your well being when I'm leader of a team." he tried to reason without sounding too snobby with the leader part.

"You won't have to." she said, leaning closer.

"But I will nonetheless." he insisted.

"Then I'll match your worry." she tried. He looked hard at her as they leaned forward.

"You... I mean..." he stopped, leaning forward and this time, Mal wasn't left disappointed as his beak pressed against hers.

* * *

Duke kissed the top of Annie's head.

"We'll find him again, I promise." he said, breaking the silence that had consumed them. Anna pressed deeper into him before sitting up.

"Annie?" he asked.

"Come on, no use moping around about it. We'll find him again." she said, smiling.

"god, I wish Wing would have given you your tea sooner." he said, standing up and walking out the door with her. She punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey, we should make Tanya watch a scary movie with us the next time we watch one with Dive." Anna said excitedly.

"Tanya? she'll run out screaming." he insisted.

"Exactly." Anna said with humor in her voice.

"You're cruel!" he said.

"I know!" she said proudly.

**Anna: okay, more like an epilogue to the last episode. If my calculations are correct, I will have one more episode of mine followed by To Catch a Duck, so stay tuned for that. **

**Canard: Annie, I'm so proud of you!  
**

**Anna: why?  
**

**Canard: You're finally going to finish this story!  
**

**Anna: what, it's only been... add 1, carry the two... ten years! (just kidding, it hasn't been that long!) :P  
**


	32. To catch a duck pt 1

**Anna: alright, here's the game plan... **

**Canard: oh god...  
**

**Anna: what?  
**

**Canard: ever since Wing actually nominated you full time coach...  
**

**Anna: and what's wrong with that? I also sit and wait to go in just in case one of the guys get hurt...  
**

**Canard: whatever. Anyways, your "game" plan?  
**

**Anna: alright, the next chapter will be To catch a duck (that's the one you're reading right now), then it will be The Final face-off... then I will either end it there or add in my own episode at the ending of this season... probably won't though :/ mmm... decisions decisions... anyways, enjoy To catch a duck and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)  
**

_Just another day in paradise _Anna thought rolling her eyes as her and the guys that had come shuffled into the diamond/jewelry store. It was her, Duke, Nosedive, Wildwing, Mallory and Jake. It had been late when they got the call so Nosedive hadn't bothered waking Jess. Duke's com, on the other hand, had been right between their heads when it went off so Anna wasn't so lucky to still be sleeping. Oh well, she needed some excitement to get her mind off of losing Canard. The lizards wanted some gem and she pulled her pucklauncher out as she waited next to Duke.

"I fear the ducks will be here any minute. If we hadn't tripped every alarm in the building breaking in." Wraith said in his normal solemn voice.

"If you would set the stupid teleporter to bring us inside! Instead of splashing into that mud puddle!" Siege shot back. They both childishly stuck their tongues out at each other. Siege put off the fact that he was angry with Wraith and held the ruby up.

"oh yeah, she's the real thing alright." Anna saw her chance as he raised it above his head and shot at it. Direct hit as it fell from his hand to the floor.

"Kind of gaudy for your taste, isn't it Siege?" Wildwing muttered as they all stood up making themselves known.

Seeing they were stealing jewels Mallory arched her eyebrows.

"Looks like they're muscling in on your old racket, huh Duke?" she said, and it was meant to be mean.

"Mallory, back off!" Anna glared over at her. Duke shot her a look that said _not now. _

The saurians started firing up at them and they all ducked. Duke shot his grappling hook out as the others began to fire down at the saurians. Siege made a run for the ruby but not before Duke reached down and took it just before Siege could get it. He landed like a cat, placing the ruby in a pocket in his shirt for safe keeping until they beat the lizards. Siege's shadow over came him as he jumped at him. Duke fell back with the blow and kicked Siege, sending him over his body and against the wall. He stood up as the rest of the team followed. Anna stayed close behind him.

"Hey, can't you bumbling boobs pull a simple heist?" Duke mocked drawing his saber out. All the ducks fired, setting their pucklaunchers so they could tie up the saurians but they teleported away.

"They got away again." Mallory said with irritation.

"I wonder how many of these jewels they planned on taking." Wildwing said, glancing around.

"Apparently one is enough... for some people." she said, walking over to Duke and holding out her hand expectantly. Duke rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, I was trying to keep those over stuffed iguanas from getting it." he said defensively as he handed it to her.

"yeah right." she muttered as she walked off to put it back where it came from.

"Alright Mallory ease off." Wildwing said. Anna held Duke's arm and just glared after Mallory. She was in bitch mode, she could tell.

* * *

Back at the pond they were all gathered in Drake 1's main room.

"Well the last one who should be handling jewels is a former thief." Mallory said accusingly. She'd been at it all night.

"We gain by what we leave behind." Grin said, obviously taking no side but trying to help Duke anyway he could.

"Well what's that supposed to mean!" Mal's voice was still accusing.

"Duke's outlaw days are over..." he said. Then he arched an eyebrow. "Right?" he asked.

"Eh, not according to some people." Duke muttered, glaring back at Mallory.

Mallory returned the glare. Nosedive looked bored standing there.

"Well, if this whole thing's going to be about Duke, I'm just gonna go kick it with my comics." he said, going to walk away.

"Not so fast baby bro." Wildwing said, pulling him back. "WE've got work to do." he said, pulling the meeting back to the reason he had called it in the first place.

"What would Dragaunus want with the world's biggest ruby?" he asked, mostly Tanya.

"Gems are used as focusing devices for rays." she tried, throwing in a guess as to what Dragaunus' big plan was.

"But what kind of ray... that's what worries me." he said, tapping his beak in confusion and wonder.

* * *

Mallory rubbed her head as she made her way toward Anna and Duke's room. Ever since the couple started going out they decided they should move in together. That would make it so they had another guest room and so they didn't take up too much space. She knew for a fact Duke wasn't in there... he was in the den with Nosedive... and hoped to talk to Anna. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a quiet voice.

"It's me." she said. The door opened and Mallory saw Anna standing in front of her trying to wipe her eyes.

"Come to make more accusations?" she asked irritably turning around and walking to the bed, sitting on it.

"Anna I don't mean any harm. But really, I'm just saying... what's to stop him from returning to a life of crime?" she asked seriously.

"um... his will? Maybe the fact that he's with me anyways... god Mallory, there's tons of reasons. He's been clean for how long?" Anna said, still fighting for her boyfriend.

"I'm just saying Anna. I'm just explaining myself to you. He's hard for me to trust, especially after I hunted him for a while in my early career." she insisted, explaining her side of the story.

"Well thank you for your concern, but I have no problem trusting him." Anna said, partially glaring. Mallory looked down for a second and found her eyes gazing at a weird little plastic thing sticking out of the trash.

"What's that?" she asked, going over.

"mallory no..." Anna tried but it was too late. Mallory had already picked up the one thing Anna hoped she would never find.

"Oh my god!" Mallory said as her eyes narrowed at Anna.

"Mallory-"

"What is this!" Mallory said waving it in the air.

"Really?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"I know what it is! Is it true! Is it accurate?" Mallory asked, her eyes still narrowed at Anna.

"I think so." anna said rubbing her stomach gently and looking away, not meeting Mal's gaze.

"With... with HIM!" Mallory asked, glaring at nothing.

"Gee Mal, I wonder who else!" anna said sarcastically again.

"Anna I... I can't help but wonder if this is a mistake."

"It's not you though, is it! It's my choice, and my decision!" Anna growled. Mallory got mad.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Anna shook her head. "Why haven't you told him yet? You scared he'll leave you?" Mallory gritted her teeth and stomped out of Anna's room, forgetting the pregnancy test was still in her hand til she got to her own room.

She tensed up giving it a toss into her own waste basket. "how could she... with him?" she muttered laying down for the night.

* * *

Anna sat on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. She stared at the ground. Mallory didn't understand. Just because she hated Duke didn't mean she had to be mad at her. But the question still lingered in the back of her mind... would Duke leave her? The door opened and Duke walked in.

"Hey sweetheart." she smiled up at him. He didn't know yet, and she wanted to keep it that way a bit longer. She didn't want him to worry about her when they were fighting.

"Hey yourself." she said smiling and scooting over so he could sit next to her.

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." he said taking her hand and pulling her up. He guided her to Phil's corvet outside.

"Phil's gonna let us use his car so we don't have to try to park with the migrator." he said, referring to how big the migrator was.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Out. I need to get away from the pond. Figured I'd do it with my girl." he said resting his arm across the back of her seat. They pulled up in front of Olive Garden. A nice restaurant, not too shabby. The breadsticks had come and gone and the main course had just arrived. Anna dug into her salad. She could already feel the extra tummy inside of her begging her to eat more than she normally would. She set her fork down for a moment feeling nauseous. _oh no, not now!_ she thought as she felt the salad coming back up. Duke set his own fork down looking at her with a worried expression.

"Anna?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I'll... be right back." she said, rushing towards the bathroom. Duke stood, following her back to where the bathrooms were.

* * *

Anna splashed water on her face in the sink. She had already thrown up twice but she thought she was done with that.

"Huh, guess you don't like salad." she muttered to herself, talking to her stomach.

"You alright sweetheart?" Duke asked upon Anna walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm alright." she said, not furthering the conversation. She didn't want to tell him yet. They walked back to their table. Anna could feel eyes on her and she wasn't sure if it was because they were ducks, or because she had probably shoved by half of them in her frantic run to the bathroom.

They sat back down and Anna pushed the plate away from her. she was done with the salad and sat there with Duke. He was being strangely quiet tonight and it bothered her. Had he found out somehow?

"Anna. We need to talk." he finally said. _Oh god! _

"Look sweetheart, I'm in love with you and... I know you didn't ask for this life full of strife and hardship but..." he stood up and she got confused suddenly. _maybe he doesn't know. _he got down to one knee... _oh my god! _

"Anna, I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said looking up into her shocked eyes that were now filling up with tears.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, jumping into his arms and kissing him. The restaurant cheered around them. She had been too caught up in his words to even realize the restaurant was listening.

* * *

The next morning Anna watched as the team practiced. The western conference finals were coming up and if they were gonna have a shot at the Stanley cup, they would have to get through the conference finals first. Suddenly, their coms beeped. Dive was the one who answered.

"Mighty ducks! We take a knockin' and keep on rockin'. you got the dive live!" he said, answering.

"It's Klegghorn." Klegghorn's voice came over Dive's com. Everyone skated over to him. Even Anna jumped over and slid over.

Ever since Klegghorn and Wildwing had worked together to break into the rink after the lizards took control, Klegghorn had deemed himself partners with the mighty ducks. Anna liked that way better. Now they were able to work with Klegghorn to try to find the lizards. Klegghorn was definitely a believer after he took on Siege by himself.

"Remember that ruby the lizards tried to steal?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah so?" Dive asked

"Someone stole it... last night!" Klegghorn explained.

"ooh, the creepasauri didn't wait long to come back did they." Dive said looking around at his fellow ducks.

"Unless it wasn't the creepasauri..." mallory said and she noticed Duke standing behind her. She took her opportunity.

"You weren't here last night Duke!" she said accusingly.

"Yeah, and neither was half of Anaheim, you gonna accuse them too!" he growled back at her.

"Hey, no one's accusing you of anything! But just for the record... where were ya?" Wing asked from behind him.

"Out!" was all he said before skating off to change.

"Really guys?" Anna said glaring behind them.

"What now?" Mallory asked.

"He was with me!" she insisted and she raised her left hand to reveal the ring.

"Yeah, bet he stole that too..." Mallory muttered before turning to skate off the rink.

"What was that!" Anna said, walking across the ice to Mallory and turning her around. "You've got a lot of nerve Mal! You accuse him, you mess with me! Remember that!" Anna glared at her before walking off. That was the first time Mallory had ever felt afraid of Anna. _It's just pregnancy hormones _she told herself turning to the rest of the ducks.

"Come on guys. Klegghorn will expect us down at the crime scene to investigate." Wing said.

"What about Annie and Duke?" Dive said.

"If you can talk to them..." Wing trailed off.

"Don't worry big bro, there is nothing the divester can't do." Dive said proudly.

"Yeah right." Jess muttered behind him, still in her hockey gear as well. Her and Jake had joined the team. Jake had played in school and although Jess was still a beginner they both had had Dive teach them the ropes a little bit here and there during their actual practices.

"Hey, I taught you to play Hockey, didn't I?" he asked turning back to.

"Touche, Flashblade, touche." she muttered before kissing him.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go try to get the hot headed couple to come with us to investigate." he said, skating off toward the locker room. Duke sat there pulling off his skates in a rage while Anna sat beside him.

"What Dive?" she asked seeing him come in. _sheesh, she's crankier than I thought she would be. _

"Well, I thought I would invite you guys to come along and investigate that store that got robbed." he tried.

"Also, congrats on the engagement..." he added to Annie, using his cute bribing smile. She looked like she was trying to hold a frown before socking him playfully in the arm.

"Thanks Dive." she muttered, still smiling. "And alright. He'll get dressed out and we'll come. Well, I'll come..." she turned her attention to Duke. He still looked regally pissed.

"Yeah, alright." he muttered finally pulling off his shirt.

"Whoo hoo! Alright! There is nothing the dive Meister can't do." he said proudly as the rest of the team came in to dress out as well.

Anna just glanced at Duke worriedly, not sure how this whole case was going to play out.

**TBC...  
**


	33. To catch a duck pt 2

**Anna: things are really heating up around here...  
**

**Canard: you're telling me... we're coming to an end of your story and it keeps getting deeper and deeper...  
**

**Anna: well that's what all good stories do ^_^ Right when you get to the end you get so caught up in everything that you think "god, there's no way she'll be able to wrap this all up"...  
**

**Canard: You're so conceited.  
**

**Anna: Nope... just confident :)  
**

* * *

They all arrived to the scene of the crime where Klegghorn was already waiting. They gathered around him where the entrance had been cut open with a blade. Wing investigated next to Klegghorn.

"Who was this guy, a sushi chef?" Klegghorn asked as Wing investigated.

"Definitely done with a blade." Wing muttered.

"Like a sword!" Mallory said turning her accusing eyes to Duke.

"Unbelievable." Duke said walking away from her.

"Gee Mal, I have a sword too. That make me a suspect!" Anna growled at her before following Duke.

"Hey sweetheart, recognize this?" Duke asked picking something up with his saber.

"Oh my god. He's here." Anna said. Suddenly, the scar on her shoulder began to tingle. She hated the falcon. More than she knew.

"This is the second jewel theft in 24 hours. The world's biggest emerald was stolen in New York." Klegghorn explained.

"We know who did this." Duke said walking over. "I found this on the floor. It belongs to Falcone." He explained.

"Uh, who?" Dive asked the question on everybody's mind.

"He was in the mob I ran back on Puckworld, the brotherhood of the blade." Duke explained. "That's just his style..." he said, pointing back to the handy work done to break in.

"Yeah, but if he's on Puckworld..." Mallory was still in a mood to accuse.

"Dragaunus must have brought him here!" Anna put in for Duke.

"So let's get this bird to tell us what ol' lizard lips is up too..." Dive said.

"Falcone? No, he'll never talk..." Duke trailed off. "There's only one way to get to him..." he half way muttered under his breath.

"Duke?" Anna asked. He brushed it off and she knew he'd tell her later.

* * *

Tanya walked into her bedroom. she knew her trash must be over flowing and wanted to take it out. So, she had grabbed the bigger garbage can and was dragging it down the hallways, room to room. She stopped at everyone else's rooms as well, happy to help. As she picked up Mallory's trash, she noticed an oddly shaped plastic thing. She picked it up and saw a plus sign.

"Oh gosh!" she said, realizing what it was and dropping it. "Mallory's pregnant!"

* * *

"What's the plan babe?" Anna asked once they were back in their room. Duke began changing into his old thief wear.

"Well, I'll go double cross falcone, you stay here." he said.

"What! No! I'm coming with you!" she said.

"But you know what he's capable of." he lowered his voice and looked down. "I almost lost you once to him before I even had you. I can't do that again." he said

"He doesn't know it's me. I'm a duck now. That's the last thing he would expect. I'm not letting you go with him alone. He's taken your eye away. He's slashed your beak. I'm not gonna give him the chance to do something else." she insisted, grabbing his face and kissing his forehead. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what you're doing?" he seemed to be trying to find any excuse to leave her behind.

"Positive." she insisted.

"Alright. We better find..." he trailed off when she walked over to her closet.

"In here." she said, pulling out a box. It was labeled "Heart case".

"Klegghorn had all my stuff from my old house saved for me. I told myself I would go through these clothes at some point... I wonder if I have a little something in here..." she trailed off, rummaging through the box. As she came back up, she ended up with a black cat suit.

"When I last wore it, it was a little big on me." she admitted, stripping down. He was shocked when it fit her perfectly and nicely.

"You look good sweetheart. Now, let's go catch us a falcon."

* * *

"You haven't even given him the benefit of a doubt." Wing was still throat to throat with Mallory.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing, but he's been acting suspiciously." she accused.

"There's no reason to believe that Duke would ever return to a life of..." the elevator door opened grabbing their attention. "crime?"

Duke and Anna walked in the room, both looking thievingly stylish.

"Kinda over accessorized, aren't ya?" Dive asked sarcastically.

"Those are burglar tools." Wing said matter o factly.

"Na. Hunting tools." Duke said just as matter o fact.

"Tanya and Nosedive will go along... to help." Wing said.

"What, to make sure I don't steal anything!" Duke said, turning around to leave.

"I didn't say that." Wing defended.

"Wait, maybe Anna shouldn't be going. I'll go instead." Mallory said, stepping up. Anna was irritated with her for trying to help. Not even a month pregnant and she was already getting babied. though she understood why. Tanya was suddenly bug eyed.

"What? No Mallory! Anna will be fine. Just fine. You stay here and get your rest. You'll need it." Tanya said as they walked out the door.

"What? I'll need it? For what?" Mallory asked but they were already gone. She looked at Wildwing.

"Do I look like I need my rest for anything?" she asked.

"Well..." he started recieving a playful glare from her.

* * *

"You know I like fog as much as the next duck, but what exactly are we doing in San Francisco?" Tanya asked as they flew over the Golden Gate Bridge.

"There's a pattern to these crimes. The world's biggest jewels." Duke explained. "And the biggest diamond's in Frisco." he said simply. They landed at the Pacific Museum. The lock had already been cut off the door.

"Falcone's already here." he said pushing the door open slowly. He then grabbed Anna and whispered. "We gotta move fast."

They walked in before Tanya and Nosedive and just like that, vanished above them into the air vents before they even knew where they had gone.

"Sorry, we gotta do this alone." he muttered though he didn't say it loud enough for the guys to actually hear him.

"Falcone hasn't been here long. The diamond's still here." Anna muttered behind him.

"Come on. we'll get it before he does." Duke said, jumping back down as the guys disappeared into the back of the museum. He pulled a similar looking diamond out of a side pocket and placed it where the original one had been sitting.

"Don't be fooled-" he started but was cut off.

"It's glass, I know." she said as they disappeared into the shadows. Falcone appeared with Tanya and Nosedive backing up into a vault at sword point.

"If you'd be as so kind, your communicators. please" he said. Tanya and Nosedive took them off throwing them to him. Anna was more shocked Falcone had said please.

"Awe, come on. What are we gonna do for fun?" Dive said and Anna wondered how he could be so joking when he was about to be locked up.

"My apologies. But since the oxygen in this vault will run out in three hours, you won't be bored for very long." he said, laughing as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Anna and Duke watched as Falcone walked up to the glass case, removing it. He picked up the diamond.

"By god I'm good." he said to himself. Duke stepped out firing his grappling hook and knocking the diamond from his hands. It fell against the wall and shattered to pieces.

"Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?" Duke said pulling out the real diamond from his bag. Anna stepped out with him but duke muttered for her to stay back a bit longer.

"Duke ol' chum! I thought you'd become one of those dreary do gooders." he said. Duke had already drawn his saber. Falcone drew his out.

_oh god. _Anna thought staring. _They're abou__t to fight... _Somehow she knew Duke would be fine but it still scared her.

"Don't be so sure, I might have a little bit of larceny left in me!" Duke said as he pressed his own blade against Falcone's.

"On guard!" Falcone shouted lurching for Duke. Anna gasped and sighed with relief as Duke was able to dodge the blow before bouncing back with his own. Duke had Falcone backing up as Falcone talked the whole way.

"I've been perfecting my art while going straight as made you soft!" Falcone scoffed. He knew there was a table behind him and jumped on top of it while Duke followed quickly behind, saber in one hand, diamond in the other. Falcone realized it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it was going to be and changed his opinion.

"very well, maybe not so much soft as pliable." he said, knowing he was loosing the upper hand. Their sabers fell together and stuck, both trying to use their strength against the other. Finally, Duke pulled up and Falcone's saber flew from his hands.

"Perhaps just a tad bit mushy." he muttered, suddenly frightened backing away from Duke's saber. He lost his footing on the end of the table and fell to the ground. Duke jumped down in front of him.

"Is that anyway to treat an artist!" Falcone scowled putting so much emphasis on the i it sounded like "ee".

"Awe, don't take it so hard Falcone. I might even be willing to let you have this rock." Duke said, bouncing it up an down in his hand.

"I say, that's awefully decent of you." Falcone said. Then his eyes narrowed. "In exchange for what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well if you're stealing these jewels for Dragaunus you gotta have an angle, huh? cut me in on it!" Duke suddenly commanded.

"Now hold the phone ol' boy." Falcone said, lifting himself from the ground. "I thought you'd gone straight."

"Not according to my teammates. I've had it with those birds. I want in on the action!" he suddenly said.  
Anna knew it was all an act but it felt so real where she sat watching. She wondered when she would or could come out of hiding. She wondered if Falcone would recognize her. She hoped not.

Falcone reached for the diamond.

"Nuh huh, not til you tell me what this is all about." Duke said, almost as if coaxing a child.

"Patience, I'll fill you in." Falcone said with a thoughtful look on his face. "After you help me steal the Dumont Sapphire of Fredonia." he said, arching an eyebrow deviously. "It'll be like the old days!" he said excitingly wrapping an arm around Duke's shoulders.

"Come on my ship's on the roof." he said, beginning to walk away. Anna saw her chance and came out of hiding. Falcone obviously heard her.

"Who are you!" Falcone asked, turning around with his blade drawn and pointed at her throat. Duke's eye widened as he stepped over, lowering the blade with his hand.

"Hey Relax numb nuts, she's with me!" Duke glared at Falcone.

"You look familiar... have we met?" he suddenly asked. It was her eyes. Her eyes that told her whole facial expression and what it might look like as a human.

"Trust me Falcone, you don't know this duck." Duke said for her. She glanced between the two.

"What's your name?" Falcone asked.

"Destiny. Better not call me that though. Friends call me Des." she introduced herself. Duke was proud of her for coming up with an alias so quickly... although that alias happened to be her birth name.

"Well, welcome aboard... Des." Falcone said, almost unsure before he completely lowered his blade.

"Duke, can she be trusted?" he asked as if she wasn't even there. "She looks like that pack of do gooders you... joined." he added. She glared at him.

"Excuse me? I've been burglarizing since I was twelve thank you!" she growled in his direction.

"How much experience with jewels exactly?" Falcone asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'd steal diamond necklaces right off a rich lady's neck!" she bragged about herself, glaring at him with pride. Falcone looked impressed.

"Alright ol' boy, she can join us on our little shopping spree. Just keep her out of my way." he glared back at her before walking towards the back where there were ladders for a fire escape leading to the roof.

"Nice story sweetheart." Duke muttered.

"It kinda wasn't really a story." she said shyly as they followed out of earshot behind Falcone.

"come now, we don't have all night!" Falcone said irritably as he walked out the door. Duke and Anna's pace quickened and soon they were out the door and in Falcone's ship.


	34. To catch a duck pt 3

**Anna: alright, I seem to be on a role with this... so, without further a due... I'm gonna finish this episode up :) **

**Canard: I love it when you're happy :) It makes me happy. haha  
**

**Anna: awe canard. I love ya bro!  
**

**Canard: likewise... now finish this story! :)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a safe that was running out of air... _

Tanya had programmed the television inside the vault with her omnitool to home in on the security cameras. They were watching Dragaunus' scout ship take off.

"I don't believe it! Duke's going off in Dragaunus' scout ship!" Tanya said.

"Yeah, he never travels couch." Dive muttered jokingly.

"Anna went with them..." tanya said suspiciously. "What's going on? I guess Mallory was right. Duke has returned to a life of crime." she muttered, walking back over to the television.

"What about Annie?" Dive said.

"Maybe duke talked her into a life of crime." Tanya said fiddling with the wiring behind the tv.

"There. I patched that camera to the building's main power supply." she explained, stepping back down next to Nosedive. "Every tv within miles will pick us up." she said.

"Hello out there! We're here at this museum stuck in like a vault... could someone maybe get us out?" she said worriedly. Nosedive stood there with his arms crossed.

"Tanya! You may know a lot about science, but you are clueless about show biz girl!" he said, pushing her aside. He turned his attention to the tv, getting into character.

"Tonight we rip the lid off the true story of two ducks trapped inside a museum vault. All the sorted facts, exclusive shocking video footage, stuff you never dreamed we could show on tv!"

* * *

_meanwhile on the streets of Anaheim  
_

Having nothing better to do, Wing, Mallory and Grin went out on patrol of the city. Jess and Jake had stayed at the pond, waiting for Drake 1 to report any of Lizard lips' moves or any more robberies close to their location. As the rest of the team were out, they saw a group of people surrounding a television store.

"What's going on up there?" Mallory asked, pointing. They pulled up to the curb and got out.

"So anyways, me and my bud Tanya are stuck in this vault in the pacific museum and we're running out of air. So if anyone out there is listening, and I'm sure you are... help!" came Nosedive's voice.

"Let's move team." Wildwing said ushering the team back to the migrator.

* * *

_meanwhile in Fredonia _

They landed the scout ship on top of the roof. All three got out walking to the edge of the roof there. It was medieval with the top shaped as if it were a castle.

"Just like the good ol' days." Falcone muttered to Duke. Duke shushed him before pointing down.

"where there's a guard, there is loot." he explained. Falcone was shocked as Duke just took off and jumped off the roof. He landed on the guard, knocking him out. He was tying the guard up as Falcone and Anna jumped off after him, landing just as stealthily. Falcone pulled his saber out, sticking it in the lock to the door and instantly frying the lock. The door pushed open. Duke pulled the guard inside and the other two followed.

"Okay, there's the safe." Duke said going to walk over. Anna could definitely tell Duke loved doing all this again. Falcone grabbed him from behind.

"Step aside. Watch how a real pro cracks a safe." he said challengingly.

"Oh please, you couldn't crack your knuckles without setting off an alarm." Duke said, slightly chuckling.

"Watch and learn." Falcone muttered. "I'll have this primitive piggy pink open in a flash." he said as he walked over to it.

"Yup. Just let me know when you need me." Duke said, sitting down in a nearby chair and making himself comfortable.

"Des, you alright?" Duke asked, using her other name since Falcone was in hearing distance.

"I'm just fine." she said although the look on her face told Duke different. He could tell just from her eyes that she was enjoying herself doing what she used to do best at the mere age of twelve. but she was scared. And why shouldn't she be. the last time she had been around Falcone she ended up shot in the shoulder and stuck in a hospital.

He opened an arm to her and she walked over to him, sitting on his lap. the chair creaked beneath the weight of the two of them but neither one cared. She just sat there on his lap, head against his shoulder, hoping this whole thing blew over the way she wanted it to; In one piece with no casualties.

* * *

_meanwhile in a vault running out of air and would soon be completely out of air... _

"No one's come to our rescue... our ratings must really stink." Dive said as he sunk to the floor. Tanya was already laying there.

"We're definitely about to be cancelled." she replied. suddenly, the door burst open.

"You guys okay!" Mallory asked frantically. "Aside from the lousy production values?" she said humorously now.

"We are now." Tanya said as they both stood up.

"Where's Duke and Anna?" Mallory asked and all of them were surprised to hear no hostility in her voice when she even mentioned their names.

"Well, we think they've gone off to Fredonia to steal the largest sapphire with Falcone." Tanya muttered, almost not wanting to tell them.

"What?" Wildwing asked.

"I knew he was no good!" Mallory said, punching her hand with her fist. "and I warned her he would take her with him if he ever did go back to a life of crime." she added shaking her head.

"It would be a mistake to judge a teammate so hastily." Grin said, narrowing his eyes at Mallory.

"Well we've gotta find out what Duke's big plan is." Wing said and they all took off for the aerowing.

"Well, maybe Mallory should sit this one out..." Tanya said, grabbing Mallory's arm comfortingly.

"Tanya! What's wrong with you?" Mallory said pulling her arm out of her grasp.

"Mallory, you know what. It's what's wrong with you. You need to tell the guys right now before we go any further. that way Wildwing can decide if you go further or not." Tanya said.

"Tell them what!" Mallory insisted, still confused. The guys stared at the two females dueling it out.

"Mal, if you don't tell them I will!" Tanya said.

"Alright, tell them! Cause I'm just as confused as they probably are at this point." Mal said, crossing her arms. Tanya took a breath.

"Um, guys... mal's... um... preg... pre..." she stumbled over the word pregnant. "Expecting." she finally said. Everyone looked at each other. Dive looked at Wildwing who's eyes were bulging out of his skull.

"What!" Wing asked, his voice cracking with nervousness.

"Yeah, same as him." Mal said, stepping back to be side by side with Wing.

"I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Dive cheered.

"No you're not dive! Cause I'm not expecting anything!" Mallory said.

"Then what was that in your garbage can! It was positive!" Tanya argued.

"that... it wasn't mine." she said, looking down. Anna wouldn't like her telling. though mallory was angry with Anna she knew that nine months was a long time and by then they would have become best friends again.

"Mallory..." Wing said, stepping to look at her. "Who's was it?" he asked.

He then looked over at Dive suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he said referring back to Jess. "there's no way." he said.

"No Nosedive. It's not Jess..." mallory trailed off.

"Anna?" Wing asked. Mallory nodded.

"Anna!" Tanya exclaimed. "And I... I made sure she went..." she trailed off.

"Tanya, don't blame yourself. You didn't know." Wing said. "but right now we gotta find out what they're up to with Falcone..." he trailed off, knowing they had to leave now. "Let's move team." he said, ushering them toward the doors.


	35. To Catch a Duck pt 4

**Anna: a****lright, I'm just gonna stop talking at the beginning of these chapters... mostly cause I've run out of things to say XD **_  
_

**Canard: wow... that's a good reason.  
**

**Anna: shut up cannie. I'm just tired of doing this all the time... thirty some chapters later it's a little boring. We had some great laughs but now...  
**

**Canard: laughs? You call me getting hit over the head with a bat laughs?  
**

**Anna: well the rest of us were laughing XD  
**

**Canard: alright, alright. Do whatever you gotta do.  
**

**Anna: Okay, anyways... as always, reviews are welcome and encouraged... blah blah blah enjoy!  
**

_meanwhile in Fredonia... _

Falcone stood next to the safe, turning the dial this way and that. He grinned to himself. "That's it." he said, going to turn the handle. It stuck, still locked.

"Bah!" he said, hitting the safe with his hand. "Cheap earthling junk! How can I practice my art with inferior materials?" Falcone asked. Anna could tell Duke would have to crack the safe and stood up. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not in Duke's arms, but she was awake now after Falcone's outbreak at the safe.  
Duke leaned forward in his chair, chuckling.

"Can't do it huh?" he said mockingly.

"Oh I'll do it alright!" Falcone muttered, drawing his saber. Duke rushed forward stopping him.

"And set off every alarm in the country!" he said. falcone put his saber away, glaring at Duke. "Let a pro take a shot at it." Duke said, walking over to the safe.

"Oh please! If I can't do it-" he cut himself off as the safe cracked open after Duke fiddled with the dial for only a second. "Well, I got it started." he said, not wanting Duke to have all the glory. Anna walked up behind Duke to see the famous Sapphire as well. Falcone shoved them out of the way, wanting to see it first.

"What the deuce!" he said, reaching in and grabbing something out. "there's nothing but this tacky piece of brick o brack!" he said, tossing the object. Duke bent around Falcone and caught it.

"Hey hey hey!" he said, showing it to Falcone. "This must be the key to where the sapphire's really at." he explained.

"Obviously it's in the clock tower." he said, referring to the picture of the actual clock tire on it.

"the sun and the moon mean midnight or noon. Badabing badaboom baby!" Duke said excitedly.

"whatever's up there can only be open at midnight or noon." he glanced out of the door towards the clock tower. "And we are just in time!" he said. Suddenly, Falcone pulled out his blaster. Anna thought he might turn on Duke and grabbed onto him but he turned toward the safe and shot at it. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Oh dear... clumsy me. I seem to have set off the alarm." he said, turning around and firing at a chandelier above Duke and Anna.

"Anna!" duke said, completely pushing her out of the way and ending with the chandelier on top of him, trapping him there. Falcone walked over to Duke, taking the diamond from his pouch before looking aghast at him.

"Anna? My my ol' boy. Keeping secrets all over the place." Falcone muttered, walking over to where Anna now lay on the ground, having lost her balance when Duke pushed her.

"Duke!" she said worriedly but Falcone stepped into her line of vision.

"Falcone, you harm one feather on her..." Duke trailed off glaring and struggling.

"don't worry ol' boy, she's just insurance." Falcone said, dragging her out with him. "Oh and when they throw you in prison, be sure to get the upper bunk... better view." he explained before walking out with Anna and laughing.

"No! Duke!" Anna screamed.

"Anna!" he called back, trying to move with the heavy Chandelier on him. Suddenly, her cries disappeared and the guards appeared in the doorway.

"Well well, looks like we caught ourselves a thief." one of the guards said holding up his hand cuffs.

* * *

"So, Anna, how's your shoulder?" Falcone asked, making friendly talk as he practically dragged her towards the clock tower. He had already tied her hands together behind her.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

"My word! Duke didn't tell me you had such a filthy mouth on you! Though, I guess I should have found that out when you tried to cut my head off last time..." he muttered. "And all over your parents. Where'd you get the beak anyways?" he asked her.

"I don't think that's any of your god damn business!" she muttered as they entered the clock tower.

"such manners..." Falcone tsked. "Now you be a good girl and sit right here til I get back from climbing up there." he said, throwing her to the ground before pointing up the ladder. She grimaced in pain as she hit the ground wrong but laid there, watching Falcone climb the stairs.

* * *

Duke was being dragged away by two guards. He had already pulled out his lock pick.

"We're going to lock you up and throw away the key we are." said one of the guards. Duke pulled off the hand cuffs.

"That's okay, I don't really need a key." he said before kicking one into the wall completely knocking him out. The other he took the hand cuffs and hand cuffed him to the railing. He then took off, his mind set and determined to stop Falcone and make sure Anna was... still alive.

* * *

Anna sat up against the walls and heard the clock chime outside.

"I'm so clever I scare myself." she heard Falcone mutter as he opened the safe.

"Ha! Coming from some washed up thief who had to have another thief do all the work to get here!" she mocked. Obviously he was ignoring her. She thought she heard him mutter something under his breath about her remark. then he spoke louder.

"Now I Falcone am the greatest thief of all!" he said triumphantly holding the sapphire up.

"You're the greatest rat that's for sure!" Anna looked up in shock and amazement as she saw Duke ride in on one of the gears.

"Really Duke! Your competitive streak is so tacky!" Falcone said, jumping out and grabbing a chain that hung in the hair. He kicked Duke in the chest causing him to fall between the edges of a spinning gear heading right toward another. Duke would be crushed if he kept spinning.

"Duke!" Anna cried, frustrated with herself that she couldn't cut through the rope any faster with the pocket knife she had kept up her sleeve.

Duke got turned and jumped up onto the gear just in time. He drew his saber upon seeing Falcone had landed on the gear across from him. They spun together, swinging their swords at each other. When the spun away, Falcone made a break for it, jumping onto a gear moving upwards. duke ran after him.

"You won't stop me from being the best Duke!" Falcone shouted.

"Don't kid yourself Bub, you're still a loser!" Duke shouted back, jumping onto the gear after him and following him.

Anna got loose and stood up, watching the two drakes, well the drake and falcon, go at it, wishing she could help but knew she would just get in Duke's way.

Falcone jumped from the gear breaking for a platform that led to an exit. He climbed up the stairs. Duke knew he'd never catch him but saw a chain running right up to the platform. He grabbed on, riding it to the platform and stopping Falcone. Falcone held his sword out but Duke swatted it away like it was nothing.

"Start talking Falcone. What's this all about?" he asked, his tone telling everyone around him that he was done playing games.

"The jewels are part of a ray that Dragaunus created that will wipe out the minds of everyone on the planet." he blabbered. Anna had to stifle a laugh. She loved it when Falcone looked like this... vulnerable and scared.

"but wait, I know... we can double cross him." Falcone said, looking like he had a plan and holding onto Duke's blade. "We can take the ray and raid the richest planets in the universe!" he said excitedly.

Anna had walked over below the platform by now.

"I think you've done enough double crossing for one day." Duke said waving his blade away from Falcone's fingers.

"Oh pshaw! That's what makes me better than you. I think big!" he said, turning around slightly. He pulled out his blaster and shot at Duke's feet. The platform caved in around Duke causing him to fall. He fell on one gear turning upward with another one causing him to move upwards or be crushed between the two.

"duke!" Anna yelled, rushing forward.

Falcone ran off the platform.

"And you!" he said, grabbing Anna's wrist.

"I'm so sick of you coming in between me and my plans every step I take!" he said, throwing her against a gear. She stood up in time for Falcone to fire at the main gear of the clock. she ran after him but had to stop, the blast blocking her way. Gears began falling around them

"Duke!" she called, losing him in the debris. Finally she saw him, trying to make his way toward her.

"Anna!" he called back, finally reaching her. She grabbed onto him as the debris fell around them.

"Duke, look out!" she said suddenly, seeing a giant gear fall toward them. She shoved him out of the way and dived to the ground.

"Anna! No!" Duke shouted as he saw her disappear. He then saw debris coming his way as he was soon covered by it.

* * *

Falcone ran outside to his own ship, placing the jewels in a safe place next to the mind wipe ray. He then heard something outside and stuck his head out of his own door to look. He saw the aerowing descending and knew he hadn't been seen by them. He quickly shut the door and buckled in, engaging the ship and leaving without a trace.

Wildwing, mallory and Grin got out of the aerowing leaving it hovering in the air, Tanya and Nosedive at the controls.

* * *

Duke shoved the debris off of him once he was sure the dust had settled.

"Anna!" he shouted into the clock tower. He ran toward the giant gear that he knew had fallen on her, or hopefully over her.

"No." he said, his whole body shaking as he saw an arm sticking out from beneath the gigantic gear.

"Anna!" he said, rushing over. The gear was tipped at a twenty five degree angle. "Anna?" he tried again, bending down and grabbing the hand that stuck out from the gear. It moved, squeezing his own hand.

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Though I'm feeling very claustrophobic." she muttered.

"Eh, leave it to you to make jokes when your inches away from death." he muttered, still rubbing her hand gently. He could see her face now. Her hair was all matted and distorted around her face. bruises were appearing all over her face, including a black eye, and he was sure she had a fat lip... or beak.

"Duke, you gotta go stop him." Anna said, realizing he wasn't moving.

"No way Anna. I'm not leaving you in here." he said.

"You've got to. I'll be alright. He can't get away!" she urged, letting go of his hand.

"Go!" she insisted.

"Anna, I love you." he said before standing up.

"I love you too duke..." she trailed off and he knew she was going to say more...

"Duke... in case I... I just... Duke, you should know..." she was obviously trying to find a good way to put it. finally, she just said it.

"Duke, I'm pregnant." she said.

"Anna don't worry. I'm gonna get you outta here." he said, and she heard anger in his voice. Realization came to Anna and she realized that maybe telling him at that moment wasn't such a great idea since he would probably kill Falcone now in blind hatred.

He ran out, intent on stopping Falcone. He saw his ship take off. Then he saw Wildwing, mallory and grin run by.

"Yo Wildwing, wait up!" he called running after him.

"So, have you switched sides or what?" Wildwing asked.

"Of course not! I just had to make him think I did to find out what Dragaunus is up to." Duke insisted.

"speaking of which, what is Dragaunus up to?" Grin asked.

"That ship is equipped with some kind of mind wipe ray! We gotta take it down!" he insisted.

Tanya and Nosedive had been listening to the whole convo over their radios in the migrator.

"We are on it!" Tanya informed as her and Nosedive took off after the ship.

"Uh Duke..." Wildwing asked suddenly. "Where's Anna?" Duke lowered his head.

"She's stuck in the debris. I couldn't get her out." he said shaking his head.

"I'll go try to pull her out in the meantime. You guys stay here and make sure Tanya and Dive make it back okay." Mal said, running into the destroyed clock tower. She had to jump over a lot of debris.

"Anna!" she called into the space.

"Mallory?" came the weak voice.

"Oh my god." Mallory said coming upon an arm sticking out from under a giant gear. "Anna, are you alright?" Mallory asked, bending down to peer in at the little space Anna was trapped in.

"I'm fine. Did you guys get Falcone?" she asked.

"Tanya and Dive went to blow up his ship now. I guess we'll hear from the guys if otherwise, right?" mallory said. Anna only nodded.

"Listen, Anna. I know we had a fight the other night but..."

"Mallory, don't. Apology excepted. I was out of line too." Anna admitted. Mallory smiled, laying on the ground holding Anna's hand.

"We'll get you out of there." she promised. "But we'll need help. I'll go get the guys." she said standing and running out.

* * *

duke, Grin and Wing looked up as Falcone's screams were heard coming from the clouds.

Duke shot his grappling hook at the clock tower and jumped out, catching Falcone just in time.

"Oh Duke, I always said you were the best, the rich, the cream the-" Falcone started praising Duke but Duke cut him off.

"Eh shut up!" Duke muttered irritably. Suddenly, the rope snapped that was carrying them and they both fell into the moat going around the clock tower, making it seem even more as a castle. As soon as Duke and Falcone were pulled up, falcone was carried away by the guards.

Wildwing, Grin and Mallory ran over to Duke.

"We all owe you an apology." Wing said.

"Especially me. I should never have doubted you." Mallory admitted.

"Apology excepted guys. Where's Anna?" he asked.

"She's still trapped. I think we need all of us in there to lift that... that gear off of her." Mallory explained.

"She's trapped under a gear?" Wing exclaimed.

Mallory nodded. "I told Canard I'd watch his little sister. This is not the way I intend on watching her." he muttered, running for the entrance. The rest of them followed.

Mallory led the way, Duke following close behind her with Wing and the rest running close behind now. They came upon the giant gear.

"Geez Annie! Hanging out in there?" Dive shouted to her.

"You could say that!" came the sarcastic reply.

"Well, good to hear her humors still intact." Wildwing muttered.

"Grin, the heaviest weight will be at that end there. We'll need you there." Wing said, pointing to the end that was held against the ground.

"Wait! If he holds up his weight and we can't hold up ours, she'll be crushed!" Duke argued.

"That's IF we can't hold up our own." Wing insisted, trusting his plan.

"Anna, be prepared to move fast!" Mal called, trusting Wing's plan but not wanting to risk.

"I'm ready!" she called. They all lifted, Grin's end coming up easiest. Suddenly, one of the sides started slipping.

"Anna, move now!" Duke yelled. Anna rolled out from beneath the gear just as it banged against the floor.

"Who's end was that!" Anna cried sitting up.

"hehe..." Dive laughed sheepishly.

"I knew it was you!" Anna said standing up.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Duke said, coming over and examining every inch of her. He started grabbing her everywhere, checking fro fractures and what not.

"Duke, I'm fine... really." she said, trying to get him not to worry any.

"Are you sure nothing's broken?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

"I'm alright." she insisted, jumping into his arms. "You scared me back there." she whispered into his ear and he felt her shiver. It must have been when he was fighting Falcone. One wrong move and he could have fallen between a gear. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"anna, I"m fine." he insisted, bringing her out of the hug and tilting her chin up. He kissed her passionately.

"Am I seriously gonna be a dad?" he asked, suddenly cutting out of the kiss. Anna smiled before nodding as tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

"Family just got bigger!" Wing said, coming in between them and hugging around them.

"Group hug!" Dive shouted, jumping on them as well. Mallory, Tanya and Grin reluctanctly joined in. Duke chuckled menacingly, but low enough so only Anna heard.

"Alright, that's enough." Dive said, walking away. They all walked out, heading for the Aerowing.

"Owe." Anna said as she moved her arm wrong. they were outside now and Duke turned around to her.

"Exactly what I thought..." he muttered, looking at her.

"It's nothing." she insisted wincing as he placed pressure to her wrist.

"It's only a sprain." he said after studying it for a moment. Their attention was drawn to the others.

"Now we can store our gear and... hey!" Mallory said, reaching for her gun she kept on her back. Suddenly, everyone else seemed to realize their gear was missing.

"duke!" Wing scowlded, looking back. duke coughed before moving the robe he was wearing, causing one gun to drop out.

"And the rest of them." Wing muttered. All their gear fell from Duke's robes.

"Very funny!" Mallory muttered walking over to get her gun.

"Hey, I gotta keep my skills sharp, right?" he asked walking back toward the aerowing, one arm around Anna.

* * *

Anna laid on the examination table.

"Duke's right, it's just a sprain." Tanya said before sliding her chair over to some drawers.

"Keep it in this for a while." she said, rolling back over with a brace in hand. She fastened it around Anna's hand and wrist.

"This sucks." muttered Anna.

"You haven't seen anything. Child birth will really suck!" Tanya said.

"Wait, I'm not gonna lay an egg, am I?" Anna asked suddenly. Tanya laughed.

"no. Our anatomy is just like a humans. We may be birds, but we're the only birds who don't lay eggs and have mammary glands." Tanya explained. Anna looked somewhat relieved.

"So... wanna try this baby out?" Tanya said, suddenly standing up and going to the closet.

"What you got in there?" Anna asked.

"An ultrasound." Tanya said smiling and rolling the machine out.

"Wait!" Anna said, turning on her com.

"Wanna come see the baby?" she asked into the com. Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary burst open without even an answer on the com. Duke stood there, now walking casually over to Anna's bedside, holding her good hand.

"Alright Tawny, go ahead." he said, letting her know he was ready. Tanya lifted Anna's shirt to reveal her belly, still so tiny. No sign that she could even have something growing inside her.

Tanya rubbed some gel over her stomach before pressing the monitor to her stomach.

"Oh my god, look." Anna said, squeezing Duke's hand and pointing to the screen. Tanya smiled, looking at it too.

"It's still must this small little thing." Tanya explained. "You're probably only three weeks along. Another two weeks and it's heart will actually start beating." she explained even further.

"Oh Duke." Anna said, sighing as she leaned into his shoulder. He leaned his head on her head as they watched the monitor. Such a tiny thing, so small at that moment yet probably would be a big problem come the future.

"Guys, look." Dive said peeking in through the infirmary windows. all the guys were peeking at the monitor too.

"She really is pregnant." Mallory said, and Wing thought he detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Can I still be it's Uncle! Can I! Can I! Can I!" Begged Nosedive. Wildwing smiled at his brother.

"That's up to Anna." he said, giving his brother a noogie.

"She'll say yes. I know she will!" Dive said confidently. Wing just laughed before pulling Nosedive into one arm and Mallory under the other.

"Like I said, family just got bigger." he said. Dive pulled out of Wing's grasp but Mallory stayed before turning to kiss him.

**_Family just got bigger..._**

* * *

**Anna: Okay, I know I wasn't gonna talk anymore...  
**

**Canard: yet anther promise you can't keep...  
**

**Anna: shut up! Anyways, I'm so sorry for the long chapter but there was no way I could take up five parts for To Catch a Duck... so, I hope you enjoyed my version of To Catch a Duck and... Final Face-off should be coming up so look forward to that and... ciao!  
**

**Canard: what, now you're French!  
**

**Anna: 0.o that's italian...  
**

**Anna: oh yeah, and I changed the rating to M because it was getting pretty intense with sex a couple of chapters back, cussing and now pregnancy so I'm changing it to M just to be safe and to make sure this story don't get taken down.  
**


	36. The Final FaceOff pt 1

Anna stood on the sidelines, where the "coach" was supposed to stand. She stood next to where Jake and Jess stayed in case they needed to go in. Even if they wouldn't or couldn't, She could easily fill in if she needed to having her gear there but she would rather not. She was better off coaching her team then anything. Though most of her coaching was actually cheering them on.

"The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim lead the Dallas Armadillos 3 games to 2 in the Western Conference finals and if they win this one they'll play for the Stanley cup." came the announcers voice over the speakers. Anna paced back and forth in the bench.

"Come on Dive! You got this!" she shouted as Grin and Tanya boarded the two wingmen. Duke went in for a fake out on the center forward as Nosedive came from behind and took the puck.

"Oh, but Nosedive steals the puck with four seconds remaining."

"Let's go Dive!" she shouted from where she stood, practically jumping onto the ice.

Dive shot the puck and it hit the goal. No point. It went in a tenth of a second, if any, late.

"What!" Anna shouted angrily towards the ref. She kept her beak shut, though, hoping not to get _another_ technical.

"Oh the buzzer sounded before the puck crossed the goal... that has got to hurt!" the announcer stated. Nosedive had a look of defeat on his face as he skated to the locker rooms. Wildwing shook hands with their team captain.

"Tied three all, the ducks will face the armadillos for the final game Saturday!"

Anna walked into the locker room as Nosedive threw his gloves down.

"Man, I don't believe it! I missed it by a tenth of a second!" Dive said frustrated.

"Easy Dive." Anna said, walking further in.

"She's right Dive, you played the best game of your life tonight." Wildwing said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough!" Dive said angrily, slamming his gear down on the bench.

"In the words of the great hockey master Tai Quack Do..." Grin started. Anna rolled her eyes smiling.

"Here we go again." she muttered about Grin's references.

"Quit whining and start practicing already!" he said.

"Hey, Grin's right." Duke chimed in. "Save it for Saturday's game."

"Better yet save it for Dragaunus!" Mallory said, slamming her gear into her locker. "You know you're worrying about trophies but we've been here a year without completing our mission!" she said.

"Mal's right." Anna added. "I am not going to bring a baby into this world knowing that lizard could strike any minute!" she added.

"You're right guys, it's time we caught Dragaunus." Wing said, walking out of the locker rooms.

"And that ship of theirs!" Duke added.

"Yeah, so we can use the dimensional gateway to get home!" Tanya added even further as they all followed Wing out.

* * *

Everyone surrounded Drake 1 as Tanya sat at the controls. No trace of Dragaunus or his goons had been seen.

"It's quiet out there... too quiet." Tanya said. "I always wanted to say that!" she said playfully.

"If a lizard so much as sneezes I wanna know about it!" Wing said. No sooner had he spoken, Drake 1 went off.

"Whoa, sounds like someone's got hay fever!" Dive said, turning around to look at the screen.

"They're at the army's tracking station in the mountains." Tanya confirmed, looking at the readings.

"We'll take the aerowing." Wing commanded as they all walked out.

* * *

The aerowing landed as they all rushed inside. Siege was the only lizard in sight.

"Trying to improve your reception Siege?" Wing mocked.

Siege turned on them, firing.

Mallory instantly reacted, shooting a puck at his hand causing him to drop his gun.

"You're not pulling a fast one on us this time!" Duke said, shooting a double puck, tying him up.

The ducks surrounded him and Anna was more or less surprised they had let her come with them. She looked at Jess and Jake who just gave her an encouraging smile back.

"Let's say we pay a surprise visit to the raptor!" Wing said, holding out Siege's arm where his teleporter was attached.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" Siege said and the way he said it made Anna suspicious about going to the raptor.

"Watch me!" Wing challenged, reaching for the teleporter.

"That's right everybody, big group hug!" Dive said, rallying the troops so everyone was touching somebody so they all would teleport.

"What is it with you and group hugs?" Anna asked Dive before they disappeared.

Everyone of the ducks felt accomplished, knowing they could take Dragaunus out from the inside now.

"Alright, we got ourselves an E ticket ride!" Dive announced. Then he looked around seeing that it had been a trap. About a dozen hunter drones surrounded them, their guns pointed, ready to fire.

"On the titanic!" Anna shot back at him, punching his shoulder.

"Ah, the ducks. I've been expecting you. I do hope you'll stay for dinner." Dragaunus said, shoving past the hunter drones.

* * *

Anna sat in a chair. Dragaunus circled her.

"Anna, Anna, Anna." he muttered, sounding like a disappointed parent. She glared up at him. Last time he had her alone she nearly died from blood loss. The rest of the team had been taken by the hunter drones but Dragaunus had stopped them from taking her and instead took her to his private quarters.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked her.

"Know what?" she asked, suddenly uneasy.

"I once revealed to you the reason I brought you to Puckworld." he said. Anna looked thoughtful.

"Because of my father. he was a five star general." she said remembering.

"yes. If you hadn't of gotten away from Siege when you were first taken to Puckworld, I would have had a great commander in my midst." he was trying to make her jealous by giving her dreams of what she could have had.

"Why are you telling me this! I still won't join you!" she growled.

"No, you wouldn't. Especially since you've permanently joined their race." Dragaunus said, slightly glancing at her stomach. She got uneasy.

"Which is why I recruited a young man with a 5 star general as a father. He was a thief and we found him shortly after the incident with Canard returning and such. I personally didn't think this human was alive but... after we found him he proved to possibly be useful. For three months he has been recovering from his... alternation... and has been in training." he introduced.

"Who?" Anna asked and she couldn't help but notice how Dragaunus had said this young man's father was a 5 star general...

"Komodo!" Dragaunus called. Typical he would pull in a kid off the streets and name him after some lizard on earth. Komodo dragon, really?

A blue saruian walked in. He wore red robes similiar to Dragaunus' and his face was very close to Dragaunus'.

"By mixing my DNA into the DNA accelerator I have created the heir, the heir I wanted out of you. Turns out I got the heir I wanted anyways." he explained proudly.

"Why are you showing me this? Why not me and all the ducks?" she asked glaring.

"Because I thought maybe you might recognize him." Dragaunus said, narrowing his eyes and pushing Komodo forward a little bit.

Komodo looked at her with an awkward stare and she found his eyes. blue eyes stared into blue eyes and he had hair remaining on his head from when he was human. Familiar brown hair.

"My lord, I don't recognize this girl." Komodo said and Anna's head spun.

"Jason?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm sorry, who?" he asked and this time she was sure it was him.

"What did you do to him!" she growled walking over and poking a finger in Dragaunus' chest.

"His brain waves might have gotten jumbled during the alternation... just a bit." he glared slyly.

"You! You..." Anna could find no words for what she felt. she gritted her teeth.

"Komodo, tie her up. I have business to discuss with Wildwing." with that, Dragaunus left the room, leaving the siblings in the room alone.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Anna asked once Dragaunus left.

"No..." he trailed off, tying a rope around her arms. He then reached up her sleeves, feeling her pocket knife latched there and pulled it out. She grinned as he pulled it around and showed it to her. He rolled his eyes at her, and she could have sworn he was being playful about it. But then he did something she would have never expected.

"Don't use it til you're absolutely sure you won't be caught in the act." he whispered in her ear as he placed the pocket knife back in the pouch in her sleeve. She turned around disbelieving.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He smirked.

"Kidnapping pregnant ladies is way beyond me." he muttered.

"That's the Jason I remember." she whispered, smiling. His grip tightened around her arm.

"Why do you keep comparing me to this Jason!" he suddenly yelled. _that was also like Jason. He was very... protective of things, whether it was rumors about him, or his little sister. _

"Because... you are him! Your mother died when I was only seven or eight. Your father was a 5 star general before-"

"Stop right there! My father is Lord of the Saurians! My mother has never been there and I have no siblings! You would think I would remember having a sister named Anna." he muttered, walking away.

"shit." Anna muttered, realizing this was going to be hard.

**Anna: tada! well, talk about secrets revealed. You know, I wasn't going to say anything about Jason being Jason until later but really? where's the fun in that... so, a lot of questions just came up and... r&r and I hope you like it :) **


	37. The Final Faceoff pt 2

**Anna: hey all! sorry for the delay. Between school and writer's block I just haven't been working on this. But don't worry, I'm back now and hope to start writing consistantly again. **

**Canard: eh, about time! **

**Anna: Wow Cannie! Leave me alone, I'll take as much time as I need or want ^_^**

**Canard: whatever floats your boat.**

* * *

"I've got just one question for you Dragaunus!" Nosedive said when Dragaunus entered.

"What!" Dragaunus asked irritably.

"How do you get your jammies on with such long finger nails, I mean they're very handsome but long!" he said jokingly.

"Where's Anna!" Wildwing demanded, no funny bone left within him.

"She'll be fine, so long as you all cooperate."

"Where is she!" Duke demanded.

"Patience, she's just in a... family reunion of sorts." he muttered slyly. Duke gulped, knowing that Anna's only "true" family was believed to be dead. He kept quiet, not wanting to push the issue further in case... he couldn't even think about it.

"now..." Dragaunus began, "after months of interfering with my plans, you puck loving pests are going to make my greatest triumph possible." he walked up to Wildwing, "And all I need is your mask." he said, ripping the mask of Drake Ducaine from Wildwing's face. Wildwing let out a growl. Dragaunus smirked, placing the mask on his own face. As soon as it was in place, an electrical shock went through his body. He ripped it off immediately.

"What the blazes!" he shouted.

"the mask only works on ducks!" Wildwing growled, "You think Drake Ducaine would let it fall into the wrong hands?" Wildwing asked bewildered.

"Fine." Dragaunus said, walking over and placing the mask back on Wildwing before lifting him off the hook. He set him down as Siege ran the tracker beam over the ropes that binded Wildwing, causing them to disappear instantly.

"Siege, take him back to the Aerowing." he turned his attention to Wildwing, "you and the mask will help Siege locate Atlantis and the Beryllium Crystals." he then made his way to a lever and pulled on it. "Think carefully before you try anything or I'll serve up a hefty portion of duck soup!" he threatened as a lava pit opened up beneath the rest of the ducks.

* * *

Klegghorn sat at his desk, a rather irritated look written across his face.

"Alright, Phil. Calm down!" he said on his line.

"I'm telling ya Klegghorn, they wouldn't vanish before the most important game of their career. Something's wrong!" Phil exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. okay, I'll be right over." Klegghorn said irritably.

* * *

Anna cut through the rope with the knife.

"Thanks Jason," she muttered, "or whoever you are."

She took off down the hallway. She came upon a giant room. As she peered in, she saw the ducks all hanging over a pool of something hot. She would have got them down but a posy of hunter drones stood around them and she knew she wouldn't be able to take them all. She sat in thought. Suddenly, it dawned on her; where's Wildwing.

She turned and made her way for the exit. Once outside, she turned on her com. He was in the aerowing, flying over the ocean.

"What are you doing?" she wondered. "Shit." she muttered, realizing what she was going to have to do. She got on her jetblades and raced back to Anaheim.

* * *

"Atlantis is dead ahead." Wildwing informed Siege. They landed and scaled up the walls of the powerful city. As soon as they were level with where the prince stood, Wildwing scanned him with the mask.

"It's him alright." he said, letting Siege know it was Chameleon.

"Well... come on! Let's grab the little twerp!" Siege said, running forward. Wildwing followed reluctantly. The guards stepped up in front of Chameleon and soon enough, duck and lizard were tied up.

"Sorry Siege, they kind of treat me like a prince here." Chameleon said, coming to gloat in front of Siege.

* * *

Anna walked in the pond.

"Anna! Thank god! Where are the others?" she was met by Phil.

"They're in Doyle Heights. I've gotta go." she said, rushing past him.

"What? Where are you going now?" he asked, obviously freaking out.

"I'm going to find Wildwing. Phil, call Klegghorn. You guys can go over to Doyle Heights and free the guys. I'll be back over as soon as I can with Wildwing." she tried to convince him. He looked down, clearly shaken. she grabbed his shoulder. "phil, trust me on this. We'll be back before you know it." she promised, walking away toward the hanger. She found the duckfoil, tucked away neatly and silently thanked Tanya for installing wheels in the bottom just in case they ever had to drive it on the road. She quickly got in and started it, exiting the tunnel beneath the pond and coming out on top of ground where the sign of the boy eating a hot dog was.

"Wildwing, where did you think you were going?" she muttered, bringing up his tracker on the main screen. In no time, she was in the ocean, heading for where Wildwing's tracker was.

* * *

Wraith walked by the ducks, explaining directions to the drones to super charge the gateway generator. As soon as he was out of earshot, Tanya began to think.

"Why would Dragaunus want to super charge the gateway generator?" she asked out loud.

"Cause... he's a big goofy lizard who likes doin evil stuff?" Nosedive guessed. He was met with dagger stares from the rest of the team.

"Hey, I was just givin it a shot... so sue me! Sorry!" he said defensively.

* * *

Wildwing paced back and forth in the holding cell. He finally sat down across from Siege. The guard that was there guarding them suddenly just walked away.

"Where's he going?" Wildwing wondered out loud.

"Who cares! Now's our chance!" Siege said, sprinting toward the bars that held them. He hit them and bounced back.

"It's no use. Those bars are unbreakable." came a weak voice from the cell over.

"Who are you?" Wildwing asked, coming up to the bars to look out at the person in question.

"Prince Valeria of Atlantis." he said, standing up to get closer to peer out at Wildwing.

"The guy Chameleon's impersonating?" Wildwing questioned.

"Looks nothing like him!" Siege muttered.

"Lord Gargon had me imprisoned and took the scepter of Atlantis away from me." Valeria explained.

"What's the scepter of Atlantis?" Wildwing asked.

"The source of my power. Without it, I'm completely helpless." he explained further. Suddenly, the guard returned and they both got back to their own cells.

"I wonder why he left us unattended like that." Wildwing asked. His gaze then fell to the man's pocket.

He used the mask, scanning through and saw six gold coins.

"Stealing from the royal treasury?" Wildwing asked suspiciously.

"You lying piece of filth!" said the guard defensively.

"Your pocket was empty before." Wildwing said matter o factly. "Now there's six gold coins in it." The guard pulled out the coins, counting them.

"How'd you know that?" asked the guard.

"My magical mask. Care to give it a try?" Wildwing said, taking off his mask with a devious smile planted on his face.

"Sure." said the oblivious guard, taking the bait. The mask sent an electrical shock through him, knocking him out.

"Get the key!" Siege commanded. _Well no shit _Wildwing thought. But he said nothing, grabbing the key from around the man's neck. They unlocked their cell.

"More guards. Siege, hold them off!" Wildwing commanded.

"I hope they nail ya sucker!" Siege said, running off in the other direction.

"You sleeze bucket!" Wildwing shouted, turning back to the prince. he freed the prince and the prince mournfully walked out.

"I'll hold the guards back. Go find your scepter." he commanded.

"But it's hopeless." Valeria said, drooping his head.

"You can do it your highness, no matter what it takes!" Wildwing said. Valeria ran off while Wildwing held the guards back.

* * *

Siege broke into the main Beryllium hall, taking out a bag and stealing all the crystals he could fit inside before heading back to the prince's main hall. He took out the guards silently before they could act.

"Ugh, work work work, that's all I do around here!" he heard Chameleon mutter.

"You haven't even begun to work!" he said, walking up the staircase.

"Guards! Guards!" Chameleon called out. Siege grabbed him by his shirt.

"I can't wait to see what Dragaunus is gonna do to you!" he said excitedly.

"but we ain't even got the crystals!" Chameleon said defensively, holding back as much time as he could.

"I got em right here!" Siege said, holding up the bag.

"Your majesty, we caught this creature trying to escape." came a voice behind them. They turned to see three guards standing around Wildwing.

"You're gonna make one last proclamation, your majesty!" Siege mocked.


	38. The Final Faceoff pt 3

**Anna: okay, last chapter of this story coming up... and if it's not finished by the end of this week... **

**Canard: what, we can finally throw fruit at you? *holds up catalope excitedly*  
**

**Anna: *frowns* I was gonna say, "well shame on me, it should be up by next week..." *pouts* would you really throw fruit at me?  
**

**Canard: *drops cantalope* well, maybe not the hard one but... *picks up strawberry and chucks it at Anna's face*  
**

**Anna: *glares* Canard!**

* * *

****Anna came upon Wildwing's signal when she reached an island.

"Why isn't this on the map?" she muttered, anchoring the duckfoil and jumping off into the water to swim the last twenty feet. She came up on shore cautiously, scaling the walls.

She peered over a wall, seeing Wildwing bolted down to what looked like a giant slide. Below him stood a short fat aqua toned man, Siege and a tall better looking aqua man.

The tall one said something she couldn't make out but by the way he moved, he was definitely the chameleon impersonating somebody. Suddenly, lava began pouring down the makeshift slide.

"shit." she muttered. She sprung into action, jumping over a wall and onto the slide.

"Anna!" Wildwing was in shock.

"Hi Wing, what's goin on. Here, let me get that for you." she said, pulling out her saber and slicing through the bonds that held him down. He grabbed her hand and jumped down with her. Above them appeared a shrimpy looking aqua man.

"I'm sorry Wildwing, I couldn't find the scepter." he said.

"I think I just found it." Wildwing said, scanning the stick that Gargon held. Gargon held it up, firing at Wildwing and Anna. Wildwing used his shield, blocking them from the blow before rushing forward, taking it from Gargon. He smashed it against the ground, shattering the wood and revealing a beautiful scepter.

He picked it up, tossing it to Prince Valeria, the real one. He then transformed into what Chameleon was impersonating and instantly shot a ray down toward Gargon, turning him into a hideous looking dog.

Anna looked around, realizing that Chameleon and Siege must have made a hasty get away.

She turned back around to see the prince had come down to join them. He walked them back to the aerowing.

"Siege and Chameleon got away with the crystals. I have to stop them." he said.

"Hey, let me tell you something a wise bird once told me. You can do it feathered friend, no matter what it takes!" the prince said.

"I will. I promise." Wildwing said as he and Anna entered the wildwing. they hovered for a moment as Wildwing lowered a grappling hook into the sea, picking up the duck foil. As soon as the duckfoil was in storage in the back, he and Anna shot off towards Anaheim.

"So, what happened to you?" Wildwing asked suspciously as they made their way back.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I get captured, I escape." she said, shaking it off.

Wildwing knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't saying something.

* * *

"What would the ducks be doing in a dance studio?" Klegghorn asked as him and Phil pulled up to where the signal for the ducks location landed on.

"I don't know, learning the La Mamba?" Phil asked jokingly.

"Come on!" Klegghorn asked, reaching for the door. as soon as he did, the ground shook as the building in front of them suddenly turned into the raptor.

"So that's how those lizards have been operating in secret!" Klegghorn said, walking forward. He took out his gun, aiming at the lock on the door. It instantly opened and they walked inside, Klegghorn's gun still drawn. He quickly holstered it upon seeing some bigger fire power hanging on the wall.

"Oh, these could be useful." he said, passing one to Phil as they made their way through the raptor.

* * *

I'm worried about Anna." Duke muttered after a long silence.

"No reason to." came the answer from a mysterious voice in the corner of the room.

"What did you do to her?" Duke growled instantly.

"nothing. she escaped." came the unfriendly voice and an unfamiliar saurian stepped from the shadows. He looked like maybe a younger Dragaunus except with blue scales and different eyes. His eyes looked familiar and Duke couldn't place why they would look so familiar.

"You seem rather calm about all this." Mallory mused.

"Eh, I can't complain." said the new comer, turning his face. Four claw marks, fresh, trailed down the right side of his face. "After all, it's my fault." he said it with a metallic tone to his voice.

"Did Dragaunus do that for her escaping?" Tanya asked.

"Dad? yeah." he muttered.

"What kind of a father would strike his own son?" Grin asked.

"Dragaunus..." Duke trailed off with an uneasy look on his face.

"He may have struck me but he still loves me!" the new comer defended.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that kid." Duke muttered. "I used to tell myself that too." he added lightly.

"Why waste your time on these ducks, Komodo." Wraith asked walking in.

"Just passing time." he muttered, turning and walking away.

"Since when does Dragaunus have a son?" Duke asked as the ship suddenly took off. Wraith looked uneasy and avoided the question as Siege and Chameleon walked in.

"Oh, I've been lookin forward to this for a long time." Siege said excitedly.

"Looks like we'll have a tasty meal of boiled duck!" Wraith added, clearly unshaken by the awkward question from earlier.

"Your evil is doomed." Grin simply stated.

"Even if you destroy us, others will join the battle!" Mallory said, fearless.

"ooh, like who? Those whimpy humans?" Siege laughed, "They haven't raised a finger against us!" he said. As soon as he spoke, a blast came from behind him.

"Prepare to be hammered dirtbag!" Klegghorn shouted, firing at the saurians. The saurians took cover, firing back. Klegghorn and Phil ducked on the other side of the room.

"Phil, the lever!" Tanya called. Phil looked lost but did as he was told, lifting the lever right beside him. The lava pit below the ducks shut and their bonds instantly disappeared, causing them to drop to the floor. They grabbed their gear and joining Klegghorn and Phil in open fire.

"Men, I have a very tactical maneuver..." Chameleon started... "run for it!" he shouted. They all ran out, the ducks and two humans close behind. Jess and Jake glanced at each other, both feeling that this might just be the end of the saurians.

They came upon the saurians, cornered like rats.

"Drop em!" Klegghorn commanded.

"Okay, you got us. But I just have one last thing to say!" Chameleon said, reaching over and pulling a lever. "Have a nice trip!" he shouted as the floor caved in underneath them and they fell.

"Now no one can stop us!" Wraith said excitedly as all three looked over into the hole that was now in the floor. Suddenly, they were met with open fire. The aerowing was right beneath the raptor and the ducks had landed on it as they had fallen. The top entrance to the aerowing opened, allowing all the ducks aboard.

"Man bro, do you ever have timing!" Dive said, trading seats with Annie.

"Anna!" Duke said relieved, pulling her into a hug.

she kissed him lightly before pulling away and going to the front. He followed behind her, his hand never leaving hers.

"Look!" Tanya pointed. "Dragaunus is opening a dimensional gateway! A huge one!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yo ducks! we got company!" Dive said, looking at what was in the gateway.

"It's the saurian war fleet." Mallory said knowingly with a hint of worry in her voice. Wildwing looked back at her encouragingly.

"They opened up a hole to that prison of theirs!" Duke said, his eye growing big as he squeezed Anna's hand. She returned the squeeze.

"So that's why he had to super charge the gateway!" Tanya said knowingly. Anna's mind wandered back to the Saurian ship.

_please be safe Jason _

"I've gotta destroy that gateway generator... now!" Wildwing said.

"Yeah, but that thing's our only ticket home!" Duke reasoned.

"We'll be stuck here forever!" Mallory said.

"I've gotta do it! I promised a friend I'd stop those lizards, no matter what it takes!" Wildwing said, powering up the blasters and firing at the end of the ship. The blast was so strong, it went back up into the ship, destroying the beryllium crystals inside. The ship exploded on the inside, harming nobody on board but causing the main engine to give out.

"No no no no no!" Dragaunus said as his beloved ship fell into the ocean below.

* * *

The ducks and two humans stood on the edge of the cliff, looking over the ocean.

"You think we'll be hearing from those creeps again?" Klegghorn asked.

"That depends. Have we been renewed for another season?" Nosedive asked comically recieving a kiss on the cheek from Jessica. Jake smiled at them warmly.

"If they know what's good for them, they won't be back. We've got better things to worry about." Duke said, resting a hand on anna's belly before gently kissing her.

"Come on you love birds, we've got a game to catch!" Dive said, his arm around Jess's shoulders as they walked back to the aerowing.

"What a hypocrite." Duke muttered, picking up Anna in his arms bridal style and following the rest of the ducks back to the aerowing.

* * *

"The mighty ducks are the western conference champions! They're going onto the finals. And if they play like they did tonight, you can bet they'll bring home the stanley cup!" the announcer said proudly. Anna, Jess and Jake had joined the ducks on the ice as soon as Dive's final goal was shot.

"Congratulations." the hooded figure muttered under his breath as he looked at Anna from behind the bleachers.

* * *

"Lucretia! Are you alright?" Canard asked, standing up and pulling her up with him.

"I'm alright. I'm more surprised we're not in Limbo." she muttered, looking around.

"Speaking of which, where the hell are we?" Canard questioned, glancing around. All he saw all around them were concrete buildings. It was dark out and when he glanced out of the alley, he saw a giant screen on the side of a tall building.

"Canard?" Lucretia asked, coming to stand beside him, "Where are we?"

* * *

**Anna: whoo! I'm done! Well, clearly, I'm not done with the series, but My Time On Earth is officially complete! I'm feeling pretty accomplished right now and don't worry, there is more to come... I already have probably five episodes planned and I can't wait to share them with all of you. You guys have been awesome, sticking with me this far and I hope you continue to stick with me as I continue the series. I don't know what to call the next story yet, but just subscribe to me "that's subscribe to author" and you should be able to see (on your email, cause that's how I do it) when I put up new stories. Until we meet again, any guesses as to where Lucretia and Canard ended up? **


End file.
